A Question of Fate
by Stokley27
Summary: What if there was a whole other world after you died? What if you didn't meet your soul mate until than? A Spashley adventure that proves that there is life after Death and it's not what you would expect.
1. This Was Your Life

A Question of Fate

Spencer rushed through her dorm room, making sure she had everything she needed for the rest of the day as it was likely she wouldn't make it back until late. She knew if she didn't get a move on it she was going to be late and Aiden hated waiting around. It wasn't as if he didn't have all the time in the world, she thought with a silent laugh. Though she really didn't want to be late, she wanted to get there before Madison. This was one of the biggest assignments she had gotten yet and having to deal with Madison was going to be a headache she didn't really need or want.

The chiming of her phone told her she had a new text message. Grabbing the large white device out of her pocket she glanced down. _17 minutes until she gets here, where are you?_

Spencer shook her head in amusement at her friend's message. Aiden always felt the need to write out the whole word and in complete sentences whenever he sent a text message. She tossed her backpack in her car and drove to the corner where she was meeting Aiden. Traffic was light and she found herself pulling up in front of him with 5 minutes to spare. Parking the car on the side of road she jumped out to join the tall dark haired boy.

Aiden was cute in that brooding boy way. He looked to be in his late teens, early 20's with black hair that was in a shaggy wave in the front and piercing green eyes. He was what others would call a total hottie, others being not her because he wasn't her type but they had been friends for years, despite the fact that he was good friends with Madison as well. He had tried over the years to get the two girls to at least be more than civil towards the other but seeing as they both had completely different outlooks on the world, it was next to impossible. They could barely agree on anything and that fact didn't look like it was going to change anytime soon, especially now that they had the same assignment.

"You almost missed the show." Aiden said as he handed her a Mocha Latte, a small smile on his face. He had always liked the blonde girl. She reminded him of the stereotypical girl next door with her fresh good looks, bright blue eyes and the innocent goodness she always projected.

"Thanks, have you seen Madison or Glen?" Spencer asked as the scene around them started growing chaotic with people hurrying along the side walks, rushing from one place to another, ignoring their surroundings and acting self important. One such person was a short brunette girl, her cellphone stuck to her ear as she walked past Aiden and Spencer, not seeing them as she carried on her conversation. She couldn't have been more than 18 or 19 but already had an air about her that she was someone who was important or at least thought she was.

"Madison will probably late as usual and I think I saw Glen down the block a little getting ready. Three minutes left, shall we?" Aiden held out his arm for Spencer to take as they walked down the same sidewalk the petite brunette had just taken.

Half a block later there was a loud honking and screeching of tires as the brunette girl tossed her cellphone down and jumped in front of an oncoming bus, grabbing a small boy out of the way that had wandered into the street while his distracted mother was too busy looking at a display in the store window to notice him. She just missed getting hit by the bus as she fell backwards on the sidewalk, narrowly missing certain death by inches. There was a flash of blonde that also landed on the sidewalk right after her, brushing up against the girl who was on her side as she held the small crying child. It was barely a touch and could have been mistaken for a slight breeze. Only two other people noticed the blonde boy as he somersaulted on the sidewalk landing on his feet a few yards away. Letting go of the little boy and rolling onto her back, the petite girl was just in time to see the air conditioner that fell out of the window 6 stories up before it landed on her head, killing her instantly.

"Did you see that? That was like, at least an 8 on the style scale!" The blonde exclaimed as he walked over to where Aiden and Spencer where standing, watching the chaos that had ensued after the heroic girl had become a mess on the sidewalk.

"I'd give you a 7 at the most, Hot Shot." Aiden grinned. He had to admit Glen was one of the more flasher people he knew. It had been an impressive dive and roll but he'd seen better in his days. In fact, he'd seen Glen do much crazier stunts in the past.

"Um, Glen, as great as it was, you're not quite done yet." Spencer gestured over towards the crowd that had gathered. Standing there, in stunned horror was the petite girl looking down on what was left of herself.

"Oh yeah, right." He grinned sheepishly, rolling his head as he turned around and trotted up next to the very shaken girl.

"Your brother can be a screw up, you know that?" Aiden rolled his eyes as she watched Glen try to explain to the distraught girl what was going on.

"Yeah, but he's fun and usually means well." Spencer watched as Glen patted the girl on the shoulder and started laughing, obviously making one of his lame jokes in an attempt to calm her down. "Though we'd better get over there and help him out, it looks like he could use it." Spencer started to hurry over as the girl was crying even more hysterically than before whatever lame joke Glen had made.

Glen just stood there, not sure what to do, in all his years he'd encountered a lot of people right after they had died. He'd had to deal with just about every type of reaction one could imagine but he still wasn't the best when it came to comforting a bawling girl standing next to her own lifeless body.

"Not yet, Spencer," Aiden gently held her arm, keeping her from going to console the brunette, "you know the rules, no contact until Madison gets here."

"I know but because Madison can't bother to be on time the poor girl has to suffer through Glen's lame jokes?"

"Sorry, Spence, but we don't make the rules…"

"Oh, quit your whining, Suzy Sunshine, I'm here, I was just getting a Double Caramel Low Fat Frappacino from the Starbucks on the corner." Madison said in her infuriatingly condescending tone as she walked up to Aiden and Spencer. The Hispanic girl was quite attractive and many times Spencer wondered if there wasn't something between her and Aiden. A notion the tall boy always laughed off, but still if she wasn't such a bitch Spencer had to admit she would have been interested. She was smart and witty, along with having all the right curves, a great smile when it wasn't curled up in pretentious disgust or a nasty sneer, but it was her dark brown eyes, that could look so innocent one minute and flash with mischievous glee the next that tended to drawn people to her.

"Figures your kind goes there..." Spencer muttered as the Latina wrapped her arm around Aiden's waist, leading him over to Glen, making it a point to ignore Spencer.

"Come on, Aiden, time to meet the new assignment." Madison ordered in a sickly sweet voice. Spencer rolled her eyes at the annoying Latina as she followed behind them.


	2. Things are Not What They Seem

"…And you really don't want to keep staring. It's not as bad as it looks…well I mean it is bad, you're dead but that's not such a horrible thing…" Glen stammered, trying to calm down Spencer and Madison's new assignment as the small group finally approached him and the girl.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Glen, all you're doing is freaking her out worse." Madison snapped pushing the blonde guy away from the brunette. Turning to the distressed girl, Madison flashed her a huge smile. Spencer barely kept herself from rolling her eyes at the obvious fakeness of it and knew her equally fake "friendly" voice was about to make an appearance.

"Hi, I'm Madison. I know this all must be terribly confusing for you but don't worry, I'm here to help you through this." Aiden loudly cleared his throat behind the feisty girl. "Ok, fine, these two can help if you really want them to, not that you'll need it if you stick with me…"

"Madison…" Aiden warned, he stepped in front of the newly deceased girl, blocking her view of her former body.

"Oh, whatever, Aiden. Fine, do it your way." Madison flipped her hair off her shoulder while scowling at the taller guy in front of her.

"Gee, thanks, Madison." Aiden turned his attention back to the upset girl in front of him. Her sobs seemed to have subsided for the most part at their arrival. Mainly due to curiosity.

"Hi, I'm Aiden, please excuse Madison and Glen, they mean well and I'm sure you have a lot of questions but why don't we get away from here first? This isn't the most pleasant thing for you to be watching right now." He smiled broadly while holding out his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere with any of you until I get some answers. What the hell is going on here?" The short brunette looked at all of them, her eyes finally settling on the least threatening out of all of them in her opinion. Out of the four people, were they considered people, she briefly wondered. Regardless, out of the four surrounding her, the blonde girl seemed a lot more harmless than the others, besides, she had a sense of peacefulness about her that made Ashley feel more at ease.

"Ashley Davies, this is your death!" Glen exclaimed in cheesy game show host voice. He threw his arms open as if gesturing around them.

Seeing the freaked out look on Ashley's face from Glen's poor attempt at lightening the mood, Spence let out a sigh. Sometimes her brother really could be a tool of the highest order. "Really not helping, Glen." She quietly said. Aiden pushed the overly cheerful guy, shaking his head at him distastefully. Madison just rolled her eyes, she had learned long ago never to expect Glen to take anything seriously.

Taking a couple steps forward Spencer placed her hand on Ashley's upper arm, pleasantly surprised when Ashley didn't back away from her touch. Speaking in a low, calming voice like one would with a scared animal she attempted to comfort the upset girl. "I'm really sorry about all this. I'm not going to say I know what you're going through because it's different for everyone but I do know it must be a lot to take in all at once."

Ashley found her panic subsiding as the blonde talked to her. Her blue eyes pulled Ashley in, surrounding her with a blissful peace and reassurance that everything was going to be ok. She briefly wondered if she was about to be told to go into the light because she felt as if she could get lost in the intense light that was in Spencer's eyes.

"I'm Spencer, I was sent to help you with whatever I can and to make this transition as smooth as possible." Suddenly the panic reached a fevered pitch as Ashley registered what had been said.

"Wait, transition? What's going on? Who are all of you? Are you Angels?" A thousand and one different questions rushed through Ashley's head too fast to voice them all. She took a couple small steps back from the blonde. _Maybe she wasn't so harmless after all._

Madison snorted, "Angels? Hardly, like those goody two shoes could be bothered with just one soul, to busy with more important things, or so they claim."

"Madison, you better show some respect…" Aiden gently chided.

Spencer shot the other two an annoyed look then turned back to Ashley, a gentle smile on her face. "No, we're not Angels, I'm a Fate, and by transition I just meant from the life you were use to on the Mortal Plane to your new existence here on The In Between."

"Fates? So you're all Fates? And what's The In Between?" For a few moments Ashley was able to forget about her broken and battered body laying a few feet away on the pavement. She thought either this was all a really weird dream or she was being Punk'd. _I probably shouldn't have eaten that burrito before bed last night._

"Hardly, we're Fates," Madison gestured towards her, Aiden and Spencer, "Glen's just a Reaper." Her lowly opinion she held for Glen's position clearly showing in her voice.

"Hey, you know, I am so sick of you Fates and the way you look down on Reapers! We provide a very important service. Who else is going to help the newly departed onto the next chapter? We do all the grunt work and get none of the recognition. If it wasn't for us, The In Between would be over run with lost and confused Souls with no idea where to go or what to do." Glen's generally cheery face was red with anger, even the usually unflappable Aiden was shocked speechless by the outburst.

"Glen, not all Fates look down on Reapers, hello. You can't lump us all together, just because a few narrow minded ones seem to think they're better than others." Spencer gave a pointed look in Madison's direction. The Latina acted as if she could careless what Spencer or Glen thought about her, which was in fact the truth. Things where how they were, deal with it and move on was her only opinion on the matter.

"Yeah, Glen, I hang out with Reapers all the time, some of my best friends are Reapers, you included." Aiden added, patting the shorter guy on the back.

"I'm sorry, it's just we really do get looked down on and it gets to me sometimes…" Glen grinned at his sister and Aiden though anger still shown in his dark blue eyes.

"OK, as touching as all this surely is, to you at least, can we please get back to me and what is going on?" Spencer had to stop the amused grin that threatened to overtake her face at the sight of Ashley cutely pouting.

'_Wait did I just think her pout was cute? Look at her eyes, I don't think I've ever seen that shade of brown before, it looks like she has little flecks of pure gold in them… Ok, seriously, Spencer, get a grip and stop looking at her like that. Yes, she is hot and incredibly adorable all at once she's just an assignment, nothing more.'_ Spencer was still staring into Ashley's eyes but had missed the question the girl had directed at her, deeply lost in her own thoughts.

'Uhh, Spence?" Aiden gently nudged her, shaking her out of her thoughts. She felt her cheeks grow a light red as she realized everyone was staring at her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She nervously shuffled her foot on the pavement, no longer able to look Ashley in the eyes until she had composed herself. She was sure if she was to look into those brown eyes right then, the other girl would be able to read her thoughts as easily as if she had blurted them out.

"I was asking you what exactly Fates are? I kind of get what a Reaper is." Ashley desperately wanted to catch the blonde's eyes again because they were the only thing keeping her grounded and calm at the moment but it seemed as if Spencer was looking everywhere but at her.

"That's a pretty long discussion but could we maybe all go somewhere else? I promise we'll answer your questions, I just don't think this is the best place to have this conversation." Spencer looked around as people where still rushing all over the scene of the accident. The police had arrived and taped off the area, it was only a matter of time before they removed the mangled air conditioner and Spencer did not want Ashley to see what she looked like underneath it. A little ways down the block, the boy Ashley had saved was sitting on his mothers lap, still crying as a paramedic looked him over.

Ashley followed Spencer gaze, a small smile on her face as she watched the small child. "I saved him, I did something good."

"Yeah, Ashley, you did real good. He's alive thanks to you." Spencer once again gently placed her hand on Ashley's toned upper arm.

Ashley looked over towards her own broken body, sadness clouding her face. "Too bad I couldn't save myself… I was having such a good hair day… I was supposed to be meeting my sister… Oh God, Kyla! She's going to be devastated…"

"Spencer, we really need to get going." Aiden whispered urgently as he saw a few policemen come over to remove the Air Conditioner.

"Hey, Ashley, we really need to go somewhere else, so take my hand, okay? We're going back to The In Between; we can all sit down and talk about this, okay?" Spencer spoke soothingly to Ashley, noticing the brunette was ready to start sobbing again.

Ashley was sad, confused and filled with regrets for the things she wouldn't get to say to her sister or any of her loved ones that she could only nod as she felt the warmth of Spencer's hand firmly holding her own.

"Geez, chicks are so emotional…" Glen muttered as they all shifted from the Mortal Plane to The In Between.

Ashley felt a slight tugging, then a tingling sensation that lasted all of a few seconds. She took in her surroundings. It looked very much like where they had just been, except all the people that had been surrounding then seemed like faint transparent images. Almost ghost like. There were less people around that looked solid and the buildings appeared to be the same except for a few subtle differences. The next thing she noticed was the smell, the air had a freshness to it that she had never experienced her whole life in Los Angeles. Colors seemed brighter and it was overall cleaner than any LA street corner she had ever seen.

"Where are we?" She asked as she continued to stare around her, feeling weird when faint transparent people would walk through her.

"You learn to just ignore it after awhile until you don't even really notice them unless they're an assignment." Aiden told her when he saw surprise on her face as yet another person walk through her.

"This," Madison said as she spread out her arms and turned around like a Price is Right girl modeling the Show Case Showdown, "is The In Between."

"In Between what?" Ashley asked, still taking in all her surroundings. Spencer quietly observed the girl, watching for any signs that she ready to break down into a sobbing mess again.

"The In Between is the place between the Mortal Realm and The Higher Plane." Glen replied. "And as fun as this has been, I have another assignment. Death is a business that never ends. See ya all later. Good luck with everything, Ashley."

Ashley just stared at the curly haired guy, not sure if she should thank him for what ever part he had played in her death. Had he made it better? Worse? She still wasn't even remotely sure of how anything worked where ever it was she had ended up. "Uh, yeah, see ya, Glen."

She watched as Glen jogged over to a black Vespa, jumped on and drove off down the street.

"Finally, he's gone. I swear he thinks that hanging around me makes him somehow less of a bottom feeder." Madison remarked, oblivious to the incredulous looks Spencer and Aiden were giving her.

"Yeah, that's my brother, just basking in your greatness, hoping for a just a tiny scrap to rub off on him." Spencer's sarcasm was lost on Madison as she just nodded in agreement which caused Spencer only to roll her eyes at the self absorbed girl.

"I don't know about greatness, but I'm sure he's hoping for some type of rubbing." Aiden quipped.

"Ewww!" Madison and Spencer exclaimed in stereo. Spencer pushed Aiden while Madison hit him in the chest. He just laughed, sometimes it was to easy teasing the girls.

"Come on, Ashley, there's a café just up the street where we all can sit down and talk." Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand and started pulling her towards the mentioned café, desperate to change the topic of her brother and Madison doing anything together. The thought alone made her shudder with disgust.

Ashley didn't object as she felt the warmth once again flood through her body at the blonde's touch. She didn't know if it was because of what Spencer was, or just Spencer herself but she had a way of calming her like she had never felt before.

"Do we really have to go there? There's a perfectly good Starbucks only two blocks away." Madison complained, not wanting to go to Spencer's choice of café's. Partly because she found it boring but mostly because she didn't want the blonde girl to think she was calling the shots.

"Oh, suck it up, Madison, it's neutral ground." Aiden said as he dragged the protesting Latina with him.

"Neutral ground?" Ashley questioned Spencer. She really had no idea what was going on, it felt like they were speaking a foreign language to her most of the short time they had been together.

"Yeah, neutral ground meaning it's not a light or dark place… I'll explain when we sit down." Spencer gave the brunette's hand a light squeeze as they walked through the door of the café.

Behind them Madison's eyes narrowed as she noticed Spencer still hadn't let go of the other girl's hand. "Hey, Spencer, we already shifted, I'm sure Ashley doesn't need you to hold her hand just to sit down."

Aiden sighed; this was going to be along day dealing with those two plus a total newbie.


	3. The Space Between

Spencer ignored Madison's snide remark as they all sat down at a booth in the corner of the cafe. She had long ago gotten over taking anything Madison said personally; she was a bitch to everyone. She had a theory that Madison just talked because she liked the sound of her own voice. It definitely wasn't because she had anything useful to say the majority of the time.

A middle aged woman came over and handed them menus. Her brown and grey hair was pulled up in a messy bun with a pencil sticking out. She looked like she had just walked off the set of an old 50's movie complete with the red and white checkered apron and prerequisite one piece shirt and skirt jumper.

"Spencer, Aiden, Madison, it's good to see you all again, how are you? I see you brought a new friend with you. Hi, I'm Maude, nice to meet you." Maude's thick southern accent and kind face finally did what the others had failed to do, put a genuine smile on Ashley's face.

"Hi, I'm Ashley Davies, nice to meet you as well." Maude sat down in the large booth next to Ashley.

"Well, I know everybody here, so you must be new. It's all a little strange at first but you have three of the finest Fates around to help you out, so you just listen to them and you'll be right as rain." Maude pulled out her order pad and the pencil that was stuck in her hair.

"Thanks, Maude, I wouldn't say the best but thank you all the same." Spencer modestly replied,fidgeting with her menu.

"Speak for yourself, Pollyanna, I am the best Dark Fate around, so thank you for recognizing brilliance when you see it." Madison smiled brightly at Maude. Aiden pretend to be deeply engrossed in his menu so Madison couldn't see his smirk.

"Ha ha, that's my Maddy, not a modest bone in her." Maude laughed like a proud parent as she stood back at the head of the table. "So what can I get for you all?"

"I'll just have milk, please." Spencer ordered. She handed her menu back to Maude.

"I'll take a double cheeseburger with fries, a chocolate shake, oh and mozzarella sticks." Aiden handed his menu to the woman as well.

"Good thing you can't gain weight, Aiden, otherwise you'd be the as big as an elephant. I'll have a diet coke and a side salad, Maude." Madison barely looked at the woman as she handed back her menu, she was too busy texting on her phone.

"And what about you, darling?" Maude asked looking at Ashley.

"Um, I don't think I have any money…" Ashley looked down at the short, tight, black skirt she was wearing; of course it didn't have any pockets and neither did the red baby tee she was wearing. She had thought it was a great outfit when she had put it on that morning, it showed off her toned abs and perfect curves. She was starting to have doubts now that she thought she'd have to spend an eternity in it.

"Aww, ain't she just the cutest thing. You don't need money here sweetie." Maude kindly explained.

"Oh, really? Ah, I'm not really hungry, can I just have some coffee, please?" Ashley couldn't comprehend an existence without money, how did anyone get anything? Did she need anything? She really hoped for her sanity someone would start talking and answering some of the thousands of questions she had.

"No problem. I'll be back in a jiffy with your drinks." With that Maude walked back into what Ashley assumed to be the kitchen.

"Ok, I have an appointment in two hours, so can we get this thing going?" Madison snapped more than asked. "Here's the cliff notes version. Ashley, you're dead, but for whatever reason upper management has decided that you're not going to be reincarnated or sent to the higher plane. You've been assigned to The In Between as a Fate. You following so far?" Madison paused when she saw the blank look on Ashley's face. Rolling her eyes and sighing again she wondered of the girl was slow or something, she didn't have time to explain things over and over, she had places to be, people to corrupt.

"Wait, Madison, let me try." Aiden cut in, seeing that Madison was getting frustrated. "Alright, you know that the place you're in is The In Between, it's the Plane of Existence between the Mortal Realm, where you just where and the Higher Plane, where we all hope to go one day. The In Between is made up of basically what you would call middle management, we're the go betweens for the Mortal Realm and The Higher Plane." Aiden stopped to make sure Ashley was following as Maude brought their drinks to the table.

"Ok, so I'm dead there but not here?" Ashley asked, trying to wrap her head around everything so far. When she woke up this morning the only thing she thought she had to worry about was being late to meet her sister for brunch. Now she had to learn about a whole new way of life, if that's what this was even called.

"Yeah," Spencer cut in, "Your Mortal Body died there but your soul, your, um, essence was reborn here. That's why everything here is solid but everything on the Mortal Realm is like a mist for you. You've shifted from one Plane of Existence to another. You've moved up." Spencer took a drink of her milk.

"Exactly, Spence. Now, Ashley, everyone in The In Between has a job to do, your job is a Fate." Aiden added between slurps of his shake. Madison shook her head in mild irritation, as cute as he was, he could be majorly annoying.

"Alright, so what exactly is a Fate?" She inquired, she knew this was probably one of the most important things to understand right now, seeing as it was suppose to be her job.

"First, there's three different types of Fates, Light, Dark and Gray. Spencer's a Light Fate, Madison's a Dark Fate and I'm a Gray Fate." Aiden took another loud slurp of his shake as Maude brought over his food. Madison nudged him none to gently, finally annoyed beyond belief at his boorish table manners.

"So is that like, good, bad and in between?" Ashley shifted in her seat, she could have guessed what kind of Fates each of them where after learning there where three different kinds. There was no way that Spencer could be anything but good and Madison just seemed like a major bitch, thought not exactly evil.

"Kind of, the job of a Fate is to help guide humans with life altering decisions. Light Fates try to guide people on the path of good and right, where as Dark Fates try to guide people down the path of bad and wrong. Gray Fates can go either way but their main job is to make sure the balance is maintained between Light and Dark. They're also the only type that gets to directly interact with their human assignments." They all stared at Ashley after Spencer had stopped talking to see if she still understood.

"Um…how?" Ashley was far from dumb but she was having trouble wrapping her head around what she was being told. She wondered if she had just smacked her head and all of this was a crazy coma induced dream.

"Maybe if I gave you an example… Ok let's say a mortal is about to cheat on their spouse, I'm that little voice in their head telling them how wrong it is and not to do it…" Spencer explained.

"Where as I'm the voice in their head telling them to go for it, to follow their base desires…" Madison cut in with a smirk, that was one of her favorite type of assignments.

"I, on the other hand can take physical form on the Mortal Plane. I can be that stranger that either tempts them to cheat or I could do something to remind them of their spouse. And I also make sure that Light and Dark are both represented equally, if not, I take the side that isn't at the time. But mostly Gray Fates are there to make sure Light and Dark follow the rules and do their jobs." Aiden finished as he inhaled all of his mozzarella sticks.

"Wait so every decision that mortals make, you're there to help them?" That sounded like a lot of work to Ashley, she wasn't very fond of work.

"No, just choices that are life altering for either the good or the bad." Spencer quickly clarified. She felt her insides melt at the look of deep concentration on Ashley's face. More than once since they had sat down she's found herself trying to calm the pounding of her heart that seemed to be caused by being in such close proximity to the recently deceased girl. She chalked it up to nerves, this being the biggest assignment she[d ever had since being on The In Between.

"Yeah, I really don't care if you wear your hooker boots or not, unless if by wearing your hooker boots it'll cause you to fall, break your ankle which will cause you to develop a dependency on pain killers that will lead you down the path of addiction, which will lead to other harder drugs, which will lead to you stealing or prostituting yourself out for money and so on…You know what I mean?" Madison explained with joy, she really loved her job.

"But while you're on that path, you always have choices that can change i. Life is full of little choices that don't appear to matter at the time, but sometimes the littlest things can have the biggest impacts. We try to guide the mortals on the path we want them to take." Spencer pushed a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear absentmindedly as she spoke. The simple act made Ashley's stomach flip.

"It does sound confusing but once you get into it, it's really not." Aiden said while polishing off his fries.

"How do you get them to do what you want? How are you that little voice in their heads?" It was starting to sound interesting but still overwhelming; she was going to be helping people make life altering choices? She'd had a hard enough time with her life, let alone with how many others she would be working with now. She thought there had to be some mistake, she was hardly a decisive person. It took her over an hour just to decide what to wear most days.

"By talking to them." Madison said as if Ashley was incredibly stupid for not knowing.

Spencer glared at the Dark Fate, "We get our assignments on our phones, I have a Whiteberry, Dark Fates get Blackberry's and Gray Fates have Motorola Q's." Spencer softly laughed at the confusion on Ashley's face. "I guess Upper Management thought it was redundant to have a Grayberry." Spencer shrugged not really knowing the reasoning behind a lot of the decisions that they were told to follow. "They can't see us, only hear us but they think it's their own thoughts."

"I'll take these over the old paper files any day…" Remembering the days of carrying around at least 30 different files a day, Aiden grimaced.

"I'm guessing assignments are what you call mortals but what's in the files?" Ashley felt pride as Spencer and Aiden smiled at her correct guess.

"With each assignment we get a name, time, place and the possible outcomes depending on whatever choice the person is making at that time. We also get a life file on the person, what their past choices have been, which path they're leaning towards… Essentially, their life up to that point and what could happen after that." Ashley thought she could listen to anything Spencer said in that soft, slightly husky voice of hers. Madison had stayed mostly silent while they were explaining things to Ashley, to busy texting her other Dark Fates to really care about this part. She knew Spencer and Aiden would handle it.

"So then what kind of Fate am I? You said I was a Fate, right?" The other three exchanged a look that Ashley couldn't read.

"You are but we don't know what kind yet." Aiden said carefully. "We've got 90 days to work with you and then after that you'll go to a meeting at the Council where you tell them what kind of Fate you want to be."

"It's a big decision, which is why you'll get to spend time with all of us, to see what we do and which way appeals to you more." Spencer reached under the table and gave Ashley's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah, you better choose wisely because that's the job you're stuck with for however long the Council keeps you here…" Madison remarked, not bothering to look up from her Blackberry.

"How long have you been in your jobs?" Ashley was curious, how long was she going to be here in The In Between.

"I've been a Gray Fate for um, about 220 years." Aiden mused, doing the math in his head; it'd been decades since anyone had asked him. Ashley's eyes went wide. That was way longer than she could even comprehend. "But before that I was a Reaper for about 50 years."

Spencer laughed, "Aiden's the old guy, most Gray Fates are but not always. I've been a Light Fate for 112 years." 

_'Damn, she looks good for being that old,'_ Ashley thought with a grin. They looked over at Madison who hadn't replied yet and was still deeply engrossed with whatever she was doing on her Blackberry. She was really just playing a game of Tetris, but to her that was more interesting than anything the others were talking about. She found anyone who wasn't a Dark Fate or higher being incredibly boring.

"Since she's not paying attention, Madison's been a Dark Fate for 87 years, right, Mads?" Aiden kicked the inattentive Latina under the table.

"Shit, Aiden, do you mind?" Madison glared at the dark haired guy. She groaned as she missed the straight piece she needed to clear five rows at once. He was really, really annoying.

"I'm sorry, are we keeping you from more important things than, you know, helping a new Fate?" Aiden glared right back. Sometimes Madison could be the most self absorbed person he had ever met in all his years on The In Between.

"Actually, you are. Look, I got to go. I think we've explained enough to keep Ashley's little mind reeling for awhile. Are you coming, Ashley?" Madison finally turned her attention to the brunette for the first time in over an hour.

"Going? With you? Where?" Ashley started to feel the panic from earlier starting to build again. She still had a lot of questions and she knew the last person who would answer them for her would be Madison. She wanted to stay with Spencer, she was the only one she felt completely comfortable with, Aiden would even be a much better choice than the impatient, sarcastic Dark Fate, who, she was pretty sure, had just insulted her.

"You don't have to go with her if you don't want to, Ashley. It's your choice; you're welcome to go with any of us for the first 30 days. The first 30 days is really just a time to get you use to The In Between and the way life is here. After that you'll have assigned times to spend with each of us, but the first 30 is yours." Aiden quickly explained seeing the panic in the girl's eyes at the thought of leaving with Madison. But really, he couldn't blame her. He'd be panicked at the thought of being forced to spend 30 days with the abrasive girl.

"Do I have to spend the whole 30 days with who ever I choose now?" While Ashley did want to learn from Spencer, she seeming to be the nicest and most patient out of all of them, what if they didn't get along? What if the Blonde couldn't stand her after a few days?

"No, not at all, you can spend time with all of us during that time, it's just after that, you'll have assigned time to make sure you spend equal time with all of us during assignments." Spencer rushed to assure the girl.

"Oh, ok, in that case, can I go with you, Spencer? I mean, if that's okay with you…" Ashley shyly asked, looking down at the table, not wanting to see the anger in the Dark Fate's eye she knew would be there for not been chosen but also afraid to meet the Light Fate's eyes incase she saw disappointment for being chosen. She wasn't ready to let go of the only sort of comfort she'd found in this strange new place.

"Of course that's fine, Ashley. I'd be honored to show you around for as long as you want." Spencer answered not quite able to keep the excitement out of her voice for being chosen.

"Whatever." Madison huffed, "When you're bored to tears with Ms. Goody Two Shoes over there, I'll be around." Madison grabbed her purse and stormed out of the café without so much as a backwards glance or good bye to any of them.

"Good bye to you too!" Aiden yelled after her. Spencer could have sworn the guy was sulking a bit.

"Don't worry about her, Aid, you know how she gets." Spencer put a supportive hand on his shoulder. Not for the first time she wondered what exactly was going on between the two Fates.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." Aiden waved a dismissive hand towards where the Latina had stormed out moments ago.

"Um, where do I live? Like, do I have a home or something?" Ashley couldn't imagine spending possibly hundreds of years just hanging out in café's and street corners.

"Oh, yeah, I'll call and get a dorm for you in my building." Spencer pulled out her Whiteberry.

"Thanks." Ashley took another drink of her coffee, it was the best coffee she'd ever had.

"Well, I'll let you get Ashley settled in. I have a meeting to get to on the other side of town. I'll check up on both of you later tonight." Aiden smiled at both girls as he got up to leave. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ashley. Don't worry; you couldn't have picked a better person to help you get acquainted with everything."

"Thanks, Aiden, it is a lot to wrap my head around." Ashley said in what could be the biggest understatement of her existence.

Aiden chuckled, "Yeah, it is but you'll be fine. See you later." He gave Spencer, who was talking to someone on the phone, a quick hug and waved to Ashley as he left the café.

Ashley sat there thinking about everything she had learned over the last few hours. It was hard to believe it had only been about three hours since she had seen her body a broken, lifeless mess on the sidewalk. She had never tried to think too much about what would happen to her after she died but never in her wildest dreams would she had thought it would be anything like this.

"Alright, I just got off the phone with the Dorm Manager. It'll take a day or two but they'll have a dorm ready for you in my building. Do you mind staying with me until than?" Spencer didn't want to make the girl feel uncomfortable but at the same time, a part of her was pleased she'd be sharing a living space with the brown eyed girl, even if only for a day or two.

"No, that's fine, probably better, I'm not sure I want to be alone anyways." Ashley shyly answered. She silently told her heartbeat to slowdown, that she shouldn't be this excited about spending time alone with the blonde Fate, that she had more than enough to think about but she heart refused to listen.

"Ok, so we have some time, why don't I show you around? We can go shopping, get you some clothes and whatever else you'll need to feel at home." Ashley's eyes lit up and a huge smile graced her face, making her nose crinkle at the mention of shopping. Spencer felt like a colony of butterflies had been let lose in her stomach at the sight. She had seen millions of smiles in her existence but none had ever been as beautiful or caused the flood of emotions she was feeling as Ashley's just had.

_'Oh, no, this is not good, not good at all. I can not fall for Ashley.'_ Spencer sternly told herself, too bad her emotions or body hadn't received the memo.

"You mean I get to shop for a new wardrobe?" Regardless of what they called this place, to Ashley it suddenly felt like Heaven, not only did she get to be with the most attractive girl she'd ever seen but she got to shop as well. If that wasn't Heaven, she didn't know what was.

"Yeah, we can't have you walking around in the same clothes everyday, they would get pretty crusty after awhile." Spencer joked as they both got up from the booth. Calling out a good bye to Maude the two girls made their way outside and onto a day of shopping.

_'Maybe being dead won't be so bad after all._' Ashley thought as she climbed into Spencer's car. Watching the blonde out of the corner of her eye she had to admit there was worse ways to spend the day of your death, or at least she thought there was.


	4. A Room With A View

They had just come out of their fifth store of the day; Ashley was astonished at the variety of styles and specialty stores, more than she'd ever seen in one place before. As they walked to Spencer's car to deposit more bags in the already full car, she noticed a crowd around a guy dressed all in white. His wavy hair was just past his shoulders and shined with an almost impossible golden blonde. A few women were taking pictures with him and squealing like school girls, the whiteness of his smile could have blocked out the sun in its brightness. Spencer caught sight of where Ashley was staring and chuckled at the crowd.

"That's Mick St. John, one of the High Angels. They're kind of like movie stars around here because they spend most of their time on the Higher Plane and deal with big time assignments on the Mortal Plane. They usually only come here when they have an assignment." Spencer explained. At one time she might have been just as awestruck as the crowd around Mick but that had faded after the first couple dozen years.

Personally, she thought Angels and Demons alike were somewhat full of themselves. Demons more so but still, they both had publicist and if that wasn't self serving, she didn't know what was. While she did admire the good Angels did for mankind as a whole, she could have done without the all the self congratulations they did in the pursuit of moving up the ranks. Was it still as good a deed or miracle if you gave an interview with the Herald about it how great it was and how many people it had helped? On the flip side, Demons were worse; you could find them on just about every talk show on the Plane, touting about how they had been responsible for this disaster or that. She wasn't surprised when Demons did that kind of stuff, she expected it from them but from her own superiors it just smacked of hypocrisy. She held them to a higher ideal, they represented the Light of the Universe, shouldn't they be well more… humble or something, in her opinion.

"And why is that such a big deal?" Ashley asked flippantly, not getting the big attraction. Yeah, he was cute and all if that was your cup of tea but personally why was being a High Angel so important?

Spencer laughed; liking the girl even more if that was possible. "Well, Angels, and Demons, are higher up the chain, they actually get their orders directly from their respective Board of Directors. The assignments they get are on a much larger scale, they affect more than just a few souls, usually a few hundred. Like, Hitler had his very own Demon and even an Angel assigned just to him, not that the Angel helped much, but you know what I mean. Angels and Demons also manipulate the natural world for their own ends. Angels can cause rain in draught areas and other miracles, where as Demons can cause Earthquakes and other disasters."

"What's the Gray equivalent to an Angel or a Demon?" Ashley was curious, there seemed to be quite the hierarchy to learn on The In Between.

"There actually isn't one; the closest would be the Elder Grays. They make sure the balance stays in place and corrects it where needed, obviously on a larger scale than a Gray Fate. They're also in charge of punishing any of the lower levels that don't do their job or break the rules." Spencer started the car, heading towards her dorm.

"They don't seem to be doing a very good job lately." Ashley's voice was so low it could have been missed but Spencer had amazing hearing, as did all beings on the Planes above the Mortal Plane.

"Why do you say that?" Spencer was curious as to how the other girl had seen the world she had just came from.

"It's seemed like there was a lot more bad in the world than good, at least that's all we ever heard about." Ashley stated plainly.

"I can see where you would get that but when we talk about the Universal Balance, it's not always equal, sometimes for periods the Dark Side is up, other times the Light Side, it's part of the cycle but overall, there is a balance, it's just not as immediate as you would expect. Mainly because time is measured by a different standard on the Planes above the Mortal Plane. While a hundred years might seem like an eternity to you, it's really just a short time here. The Planes have been in existence for millions of years." The blonde pulled onto what looked like a college campus. Ashley thought it would be the UCLA campus if she was back in the LA she knew.

"It all sounds very…Star Wars." Ashley snickered, to her it did sounds like something straight from George Lucas' movies.

Spencer took the light joking in stride. She knew the other girl was just trying to make sense of everything and cope in the best way she knew how. "We don't have light sabers, and I wouldn't have taken you for a sci-fi geek."

Ashley was slightly offended until she saw the teasing grin on the other girls face. "I'm not, Kyla made me watch it with her." At the mention of her sister's name, Ashley got quiet. She felt guilty for hardly thinking of her or her parents since she had…arrived on The In Between.

Spencer sensing the change in the other girl's mood quickly changed the subject. "This is Los Angeles' Light Academy. There are other ones all over the world in most major cities."

"Great, even in the after life I still have to go to school." Ashley rolled her eyes, pushing the depressing thoughts of her old life out of her head as they pulled to a stop in front of what she guessed to be Spencer's Dorm.

Spencer had lived in St. Catherine's Hall for the last 50 years. Before that she had lived in St. Michaels until she was promoted to Head Light Fate for the Lower Light Fates.

"It's not what you're thinking. This is just the place where new Light Fates live until they're promoted to Higher Light Fates, and then they get to move on." Spencer decided to leave out the fact that Ashley was her final assignment for promotion. If all went well then she'd be promoted to a Higher Light Fate. "There is a basic training type class that all new Fates have to go through that's a couple months long but a lot of your training will be on the job."

"Wait, so I have to go to school?" Ashley signed, even in the afterlife she couldn't get away from school. She looked around as Spencer lead her through a common room area and over to some stairs.

Spencer laughed, "No, you don't have to go to school, you only have to go through the training for which ever path you choose. Then you live at the Academy unless you have somewhere else to live but only Higher Fates get houses, so unless you know any of them to shack up with, it's the dorms." Spencer opened a door and lead Ashley into her room.

Ashley nodded while taking in the blonde's room. It was bigger than any dorm she had seemed. It was more like an apartment, a cozy one but bigger than she had expected. There was a couch with a TV on one side of the room, with a bed against the wall across from it. On the other side, closer to the door was a desk with a computer. Book cases lined the wall by the TV, stuffed to capacity. The walls were white with various paintings hung up, done in vibrant colors creating a nice balance so that the white wasn't overpowering.

Spencer set the bags in her hands down on the coffee table in front of the TV. "This is home, sweet, home." She took the other bags in the brunette's hands and set them down on the couch, as the table was already overflowing.

"It's nice, bigger than I expected." Ashley sat down on the chair in front of the computer while Spencer rummaged through the bags, looking for the few she had gotten.

"Thanks, it's nothing fancy but it's home." Spencer smiled over at Ashley while she put her new clothes into the closet.

Ashley felt her stomach flip sure that no matter what was wrong, Spencer's smile could make it better.

"You can have the bed and I'll take the couch." Spencer pulled an extra blanket out of the closet.

"No, I can't make you sleep on the couch in your own room." Ashley protested, she didn't want to inconvenience the other girl.

"It's not a problem." The blue eyed Fate assured her. She wanted the brunette to be as comfortable as possible, even if it meant sleeping on the couch herself. It was a small price to pay if it made the shorter girl feel even a little better. Spencer knew that the first night was usually the hardest, that's when you finally got a chance to think about the fact that life as you knew it was completely over.

"Let's just see how it goes later." Ashley didn't want to continue politely arguing with the other girl about the sleeping arrangements hours before they even went to bed.

"Alright," Spencer gave Ashley an undecipherable glance, "are you hungry? We could go to the cafeteria and get something to eat."

"Is cafeteria food here anything like cafeteria food that I'm use to?" Ashley asked with a shudder. She's never known any cafeteria to have decent food, ever.

Spencer slightly tilted her head, a small smile on her full lips, considering Ashley's question. "Depends on what you're use to."

Again Ashley's stomach flipped, '_How is it possible for anyone to make tilting their head into the most endearing thing ever?_' "Let's just say I've never met a cafeteria I would eat at by choice."

"Ah, just so happens that you are in for a treat, most food on The IB is excellent. Our chefs and cooks have had a long time to practice." Grabbing the shorter girl's hand, Spencer led her out of the dorm room and towards the cafeteria across campus.


	5. Sugar, We're Going Down

"And that table over there is filled with Muses." Spencer pointed out the table where about a dozen strikingly good looking girls and impossibly gorgeous guys sat talking and laughing.

"So, if this was high school, they would be the artsy kids?" Ashley was taking in her new surroundings, who knew there were so many behind the scenes things going on.

"Sort of, on the Mortal Plane they seem to think that Muses only work for the arts but really, they're what causes all types of inspiration, from music to art to science to technology… really anything that truly inspired minds can come up with where inspired by a Muse." Spencer explained while grabbing a plate of fruit and a carton of milk.

Ashley was having a problem deciding between an incredible smelling cheeseburger with avocado and the most mouth watering lasagna she'd ever seen. She finally settled on southwest chicken wrap, being dead was no excuse to start packing on the pounds. Though, she did take a large slice of cheesecake. _I've had a rough day, what with the dying and all._

She followed Spencer to an empty table in the back of the cafeteria. Every couple steps Spencer waved hi or called out a greeting to the many people who said hello to her. They all smiled hello at Ashley as well, curious about the new girl that was with Spencer.

"Wow, someone's popular." Ashley stated as yet another person called out hello as they sat down.

"Yeah, when you've been around as long as most of us have, everyone tends to know everyone else." Spencer shrugged it off. Ashley might have been new but she wasn't stupid by any means. She noticed how no one else had received as much attention as Spencer from those in the cafeteria.

Ashley smiled at the modest girl. "Uh huh, sure, Spencer." The two girls sat there, smiling stupidly at each other.

"Hey, Spence." A boy with wavy light brown hair set his tray down across from Spencer's, breaking up the moment.

Ashley quickly hide the annoyed look on her face at being interrupted in what was quickly becoming her favorite pastime, staring into Spencer's deep blue eyes.

"Kegan, hi, how are you?" Spencer's face lit up with a brilliant smile.

"I'm great. How are you? How is…everything going?" His pale blue eyes briefly shifted over towards the brunette sitting next to Spencer.

'Things are going well. Kegan, this is Ashley, Ashley this is Kegan." Spencer gestured between the two, making the introduction she knew Kegan had come over for.

"Nice to meet you, Ashley. How are you finding everything?" Kegan grinned at the new girl as he held out his hand.

"Likewise. So far it's a lot to take in but Spencer's a big help, keeping me from freaking out too much." They shook hands. Kegan smiled wider, showing off a dimple on his left cheek.

"Yeah, Spence is one of the bests." Kegan winked over at the blonde.

"Aw, thanks, Kegan, you're just saying that because you have to." Spencer teased. Ashley was confused, why would he have to kiss Spencer's ass?

"Whatever, you know you're the best Head Fate around, Carlin." Kegan continued grinning while reaching over and stealing a piece of watermelon off the Light Fate's plate. Spencer playfully smacked his hand away, pretending to be annoyed at the curly haired guy.

"Head Fate?" Ashley looked between the other two, confusion on her face.

"Oh, yeah, um, Head Fate is kind of like being the Resident Advisor in college. I just make sure everyone in my dorm is ok and that they're doing what they should be doing." Spencer explained nonchalantly, not wanting to make a big deal of it.

"Ah, don't let her fool you, Ashley, with her modesty, it's a pretty big deal." And it was, everyone adored Spencer, her dorm usually being the best behaved because something about the blonde girl just made everyone want to go out of their way to keep from disappointing her.

Spencer gave a shy smile, looking down at the table for a moment. She really didn't like being the center of attention. She wasn't shy but she didn't take compliments too well when it came to doing her job. To her, it was just what you did, no special recognition required.

"So… you're good at what you do, huh?" Ashley smirked playfully, seeing how the attention was making Spencer squirm, which she found completely endearing.

Spencer gave a slight half shrug, trying to get off the topic of her and her job. A part of her was afraid it would come out that she was on her way to a promotion and that wasn't a conversation she wanted to have with Ashley quite yet. The time would come and when Ashley would find out, Spencer knew that, but she didn't want Ashley to feel as if Spencer was just being nice to her to get promoted.

"Well, good, I wouldn't expect anything less than the best to help me out." Ashley continued, winking over at Kegan as Spencer was still looking mildly embarrassed.

Deciding to save his friend from further teasing, Kegan quickly changed the subject. "Did you happen to catch that interview on TV with Mick St. John today?"

"No, I took Ashley shopping, she needed to get some clothes and I wanted to pick up a few things of myself." Spencer smiled, thinking about the few carefree hours they had shared earlier, knowing it might be the only ones for awhile.

"You missed a good one, he was talking about how the balance needs to be readjusted, that the Gray's have been a little lax on their duties lately." Kegan's drew his mouth into a disapproving scowl.

"Wow, seriously? That's pretty much calling the Gray's out, nothing good will come of that for St. John." Spencer shook her head disapprovingly.

"Why is speaking your mind such a bad thing?" Ashley wondered out loud.

"It's not per say but you just don't talk bad about the other councils. It shows disrespect for the Balance of the Universe and the laws that govern it." Spencer explained.

Ashley slowly nodded her head; still not completely understand what the big deal was, so some Angel guy said the Gray's weren't doing their job. From where she had just been, it seemed to be the truth.

"Even if you have that opinion you don't go on national TV and broadcast it, it tends to rile people up and give them ideas." Kegan added, setting his carton of milk down hard on his tray.

Quirking an eyebrow at the guy, Ashley commented, "Like you?"

"No, but there are some who don't believe in the balance, on both the Light and Dark sides, that think the Grays have too much power. If some had their way, there wouldn't be a balance. It would be the strongest side wins." His cheeks were flushed at the thought of some working against everything they were supposed to stand for. He might just be a lowly Light Fate but even he knew how important it was, nothing could ever be all bad or all good.

"I wouldn't worry, you know how these things tend to pop up every few decades or so. It'll blow over, Mick will probably have to apologize and life will go on." Spencer took a bite of her yogurt, unconcerned about St. John causing trouble for anyone but himself.

'Yeah, but usually it's a Demon or someone from their side saying these kinds of things, never form our side." Kegan still wasn't convinced that this should be brushed off but decided to drop it.

"I respect Mick St. John because of his title but personally, I've always found him to be the most pompous of the High Angels. It might do him some good to be humbled a little." Spencer confessed, tugging a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Ashley listened as they talked, not knowing enough to contribute, picking up more information on the ways of this world she was now a part of.

"Yeah and on that note, I have to go pick up Brandi. We're going to go to Grey's tonight. It was nice meeting you, Ashley. I'll talk to you later, Spencer." Waving good bye to the two girls, Kegan picked up his tray and left.

"He seemed like a nice guy." Ashley said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, Kegan's a good guy. He can just be a bit of a worrier but he's one of my best friends. He's also a great Light Fate, very…um…strong in his convictions." Spencer set her empty yogurt cup down.

"The Force is strong in that one?" Ashley quipped, earning a chuckle from the blonde beside her. Her heart skipped a beat at the sound causing a broad smile to appear on her face.

"And you say you're not a sci-fi geek. Come on, let's go see if there's anything good on TV." They left the cafeteria and headed back to Spencer's dorm.

-------------------------------------

"I can't believe you have all these channels and still can't find something to watch." Ashley complained while Spencer flipped through the channels.

"Hey, you be around for over a hundred years, with the ability to watch just about anything ever made and then we'll talk. I've already seen everything I've wanted to plus a lot more that made me glad I have time to waste otherwise I'd have been upset I wasted it on that." Spencer tossed the remote over to Ashley who looked at all the buttons and quickly tossed it back.

"Alright, so with that search feature thingie we can find any show that's ever been on?" Ashley asked for what had to be the 5th time since Spencer had shown her the TV. She couldn't believe that anything got done on the In Between with viewing options like that available.

"And again I say yes." Spencer laughed. They were sitting on her couch a little closer than they needed to but neither seemed to mind.

"And I really don't have to worry about wasting time or anything? I'm like, immortal?" Turning slightly to get a better look at Spencer, the brunette asked.

"You won't die, if that's what you're asking. You could get promoted and move to the Higher Plane or, after a determined amount of time the Powers That Be might decide to reincarnate you, or if you really screw up severely, there's the threat of banishment, basically Purgatory but that's only used as a last resort." Spencer had only seen two people sent to Purgatory in all her years and had only heard of a handful from others. It wasn't that big of a threat in her life because she was one to follow the rules. Just the threat of it was enough to keep people in line.

"Purgatory? Like where you have to chill until you get to move on?" Ashley tucked one leg under her, laying one arm on the back of the couch so that her whole body was now turned towards Spencer.

"Ah, no, I think the Catholics somehow got that idea from a Muse that must have been awful at their job. In Purgatory, you cease to exist, your life force, or soul if you will, dissipates into nothingness, scattered across the universe. I've never heard of anyone getting out of Purgatory." Spencer was very aware of how close Ashley was to her as the brown eyed girl's knee brushed against her thigh.

Even though she hadn't quite gotten use to not being alive in the way or place she was use to, Ashley was very much attached to existing. "Right, so we'll leave Purgatory off the tour."

"I think that'd be a good idea." Spencer laughed, trying to not pay attention to how Ashley seemed to be inching closer and closer to her.

"You know what an even better idea is? We should watch that reality show that Britney and Kevin did. I missed it the first time around, I didn't want to waste the time but seeing as how things have changed…" Ashley cutely wiggled her eyebrows while plastering the most adorable smile on her face that made Spencer incapable of saying no. _'I seriously have to snap out of this'_. Spencer thought ruefully.

"You can watch anything and the first thing you want to watch is Britney and Kevin's horrific reality show?" Spencer rolled her eyes, searching for the show on her TV. Ashley nodded her head eagerly, the same smile firmly on her face.

After only two episodes of the train wreck that was Britney and Kevin: Chaotic ended, Spencer was fearful the brunette leaning against her was going to ask to watch another. Luckily even Ashley seemed to agree it was a waste for even people who had all the time in the world to waste. The emotional events of the day were finally catching up to her. She's been almost silent during the second episode, only rolling her eyes a couple times at the ridiculous things Britney was spouting onscreen.

"I'm pretty beat, do you mind of we go to bed?" She asked the blonde quietly.

"Sure, let me grab you something to sleep in." Spencer jumped up and moved towards her dresser.

"Thanks, I completely spaced on getting them washed. New PJ's are always so stiff until you've ran them through the washer a couple times." Ashley took the offered shorts and tank top from Spencer's out stretched arms.

"Tell me about it." Spencer answered while setting up the couch to sleep on.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Ashley was feeling a bit grimy, though who could blame her with the day she'd had.

"Not at all, make yourself at home. I'm going to go brush my teeth and wash my face then the bathroom will be all yours." Spencer offered. She wanted to already be settled on the couch when Ashley got done so there wouldn't be a repeat of this afternoon over who was sleeping where.

"Thanks, I really appreciate everything you've done for me today." The sincerity in the shorter girl's voice went straight to Spencer's heart.

"It was my pleasure." She replied, just as sincere. If anyone would have asked Spencer that morning if she would get attached to the other girl, who was only suppose to be her assignment, she would have laughed. But after spending the day with Ashley, it was hard not to, there was something incredibly charming about the brown eyed girl that Spencer was drawn to.

Twenty minutes later, Spencer was all settled on the couch when Ashley came out of the bathroom dressed for bed, towel drying her hair. The blonde averted her eyes, not wanting to stare at the sight in front of her, but honestly, Ashley look gorgeous with chestnut curls framing her face and falling down around her shoulders. _This is not the time to be checking her out, but my God, she looks better in my tank top than I ever did._

Shaking her head, Spencer tried to get rid of the more than friendly thoughts she was having towards Ashley at that moment. Especially considering she'd been around long enough to know that Ashley was probably headed straight for a breakdown, most did their first night when the day had ended and the shock wore off. It was the first step in letting go of their old life and accepting their new one.

"I told you I'd take the couch." Ashley sat down on the edge of the bed, still drying her hair.

Spencer sat up, looking over the back of the couch and at the brunette, "And I told you that you're a guest, so you take the bed." She smiled, reassuring the girl she was fine sleeping on the couch.

Ashley sighed, setting the towel on the back of the computer chair. "Fine but if I'm here another night I get the couch tomorrow."

"Deal." Spencer reached next to her to turn off the night after Ashley had gotten into bed. "Good night, Ashley, if you need anything, feel free to wake me."

"Thanks. Good night, Spencer. Today wasn't such a bad day after all." Ashley replied putting on a brave front.

Long after the lights had gone out, Spencer stayed awake staring at the ceiling, listening for any signs of distress from the brunette on the other side of the room. After about an hour when her eyes started getting heavy, she heard the sniffling.

"Ash?" she quietly questioned. "Are you ok?" Internally she groaned at her lameness, of course she wasn't ok.

"Um…uh…yeah" came the unsure response, confirming that everything was in fact, not ok. Spencer made her way to the bed, gently sitting on the edge. The small brunette was curled into a ball, facing the wall, her body shaking with barely suppressed sobs.

"Hey, it's okay." Spencer rubbed the trembling back, knowing she couldn't make this better but she could be there to show the upset girl that she wasn't alone.

Ashley turned over and wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist, finally letting the tears she was holding back to escape. "I'm only 19, Spence, I had so many things I was going to do. I had just finished my first album, I was going to go on tour and my sister, Kyla, was going to come with. I'm never going to get to see my sister again, I'm never going to get to argue with her over her horrible taste in music again or hear her yell at me for leaving my wet towels on the bathroom floor."

Spencer sat there silently, running one hand through the still damp hair, the other rubbing small circles on Ashley's back as she got cried about the life she missed and all the things she had never had the chance to do.

An hour later, Ashley's sobs had subsided into occasional sniffles. Some how during all of it, Spencer had found her self laying down on the bed, her arms holding Ashley while the smaller girls head was on her shoulder, face buried into her neck. Muffled words were heard but Spencer was unable to make them out.

"Huh? I'm sorry I didn't catch that." She said quietly, not wanting to startle the girl.

Ashley pulled back slightly, not wanting to move out of the warm, safe arms that were holding her but enough to ask her question. "Can I go to my funeral?" she asked again in a very small voice, sounding very much like a lost child.

There were two schools of thought on the In Between about allowing people to attend their own funerals. Some believed it helped in the letting go process, allowing a sense of closure, while others thought it only made people more depressed about losing the life they had when it was polished up and put on display like it was at their own funeral. Spencer knew it depended on the person but as it was, no one was denied the right to go to their own funeral if they asked.

"Of course, if you want to go, we can go." Spencer tightened her arms around the small frame laying in them, feeling Ashley's arms tighten around her waist in response.

"Thanks. Um, do you mind sleeping here with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." She asked in that same small voice. It was hard for Ashley to show any weakness, even harder to ask for help. These were all things Spencer already knew about the girl, so there was no way she would say no when Ashley had been brave enough to ask.

"I'll stay right here all night." She softly said. The only response she got was Ashley burying her face into her neck again as sleep slowly over took them both. A brief thought that perhaps this wasn't the smartest thing to be doing floated through Spencer's mind but she was too comfortable to give it a second thought as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	6. You're A Touch OverRated

The sun shining brightly from the unclosed curtains dragged Spencer back into consciousness. The first thing she realized was that she was still holding Ashley as the other girl slept peacefully curled into her. The second thing was Ashley looked beautiful when she slept, so peaceful and innocent. The third thing was it must be later than she normally woke up because her Whiteberry vibrating on the coffee table in front of the couch. The final thing she noticed was how she didn't care for once her phone was ringing. She was perfectly content holding the girl in her arms until the brunette woke up.

The last revelation being the most shocking considering Spencer had never let her phone go unanswered, ever. If she happened to be in the shower or otherwise busy, she always returned the call or text no longer than 15 minutes after receiving it. Glancing at the clock next to the bed, she sighed, it was already past 9am, which meant her daily assignments had probably just come through. Luckily she was on light duty for the next 30 days, as where Aidan and Madison, to help Ashley adjust to everything. She was only on overflow duty; she only got assignments if all other Fates were busy at the time.

She laid there in bed, debating about whether or not to move and risk waking up the emotionally drained girl sleeping half on top her, causing feelings she was not ready to think to deeply on at the moment. She ran all the reasons why she shouldn't be laying around in bed all morning through her head. She still had a job to do, it was expected of her and she had to be an example for those in her dorm that looked up to her. Also, Aiden was probably wondering where she was, they were supposed to have breakfast together that morning…

"Morning" a raspy, sleep filled voice cut through Spencer's racing thoughts. Her blue eyes looked down into bright, caramel colored eyes. Ashley's cheeks were still flush from sleep and her hair was all tousled in the most appealing bed-head in Spencer's opinion.

"Morning." Spencer smiled back down into those deep eyes feeling a warmth, that wasn't from the sun, spread through out her body. She again pushed the implications it meant back down into the further recesses of her brain, not wanting to deal with what it all meant, not being able to when there was so many other things to worry about.

Ashley rolled over onto her back, stretched her arms out as far as they would go and let out a loud yawn. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so peacefully and contently. Waking up in Spencer's arms had even managed to alleviate some of the embarrassment she should have felt for breaking down like she had the night before on the blonde. She stealthy sneaked a glance at the Light Fate, trying to see if she was looking at her with pity. Ashley hated to be pitied but having Spencer look at her like that might kill her all over again.

Spencer was carefully watching Ashley, taking in every emotion that flitted over her face, searching for signs of awkwardness after the night before. Finding none she allowed herself to take in the sight of the brunette, from her full, slightly pouty lips to her cute little nose to her long lashes that naturally curled up to her mesmerizing eyes, that were currently staring right back at her own. '_Oh, crap, so busted…'_ Spencer quickly dropped her eyes down to stare at the comforter on the bed, pretending the pale yellow shapes where the most fascinating thing in the room, when they were so far it. The most fascinating thing in the room was currently laying in bed next to her, smirking.

Ashley couldn't wipe the smirk off her face at catching Spencer checking her out. If she was feeling 100 she would have teased the girl but after sharing such an emotional night together she decided to give her a free pass. Stretching again, this time making sure her hand "accidentally" brushed up against Spencer's still blushing cheek, allowing the back of her knuckles to just gently trace the blonde's smooth skin, she sat up. "I'm hungry…" She smiled suggestively at the even redder girl, "how about you?" Ok, so almost a free pass, Ashley was being gentle with her.

It took Spencer a few beats to recover from the speeding of her heart at the smile Ashley had given her and a few more to comprehend what had been said. "Uhh, food…yeah…Aiden. We're supposed to meet Aiden in 15 minutes." She mumbled, trying to pull together a complete sentence. '_Wow, why don't I just grunt and drool while I'm at it, I'm sure she thinks I'm a complete moron now.'_ Spencer rolled her eyes at how incredibly lame Ashley could make her feel as she jumped out of bed.

"I'm going to take a quick shower; I'll be out in less than 10 minutes." In her rush to get to the bathroom and hide her red face from the brunette who was still smirking at her, Spencer tripped over her computer chair, sending her sprawling over the arm of her couch, ending up on her back with her left leg over the back of the couch. Her face felt like it was going to burst into flames as she heard Ashley laughing like she had just seen the funniest thing ever.

"Are…are you…oh..okay?" Ashley gasped out between fits of laughter._'Great, make that a klutzy moron'_ Spencer sourly thought as she tried to get herself untangled from the couch.

"Uh, yeah, fine, totally, fine." Spencer rolled off the couch, her elbow hitting the coffee table, which only sent the brunette into renewed fits of laughter.

"Are you sure? Because that sounded like it hurt." Ashley was trying to stifle her laughter as the blonde slowly got up and rubbed her elbow. She knew it was rude to laugh but she couldn't help it. Seeing Spencer topple over the arm of her couch had been too funny, and Ashley was the type to laugh at klutzy people, it had been one of many bad habits her mother had tried to no avail to break her of but was never successful at. At least she had the decency to sometimes, in the smallest corner of her brain, to feel slightly bad for laughing.

"I'm alright, I'm just gonna…" Spencer not able to look over at Ashley, waved her hand in the direction of the bathroom, and careful not to trip on anything else, rushed in, closing the door with a mortified bang.

* * *

Walking into the diner almost half an hour late to meet Aiden, Ashley stopped in her tracks as she saw Madison sitting next to the Gray Fate in the booth. "You didn't tell me she was going to be here." Ashley hissed at Spencer, feeling uneasy being around the Dark Fate.

It wasn't that she intimidated Ashley, not in the least. It was that Ashley intuitively knew that Madison was the type that would prey on any weakness she saw in anyone and until Ashley felt surer of herself and her new position in the scheme of things, she knew she would be a target to Madison. She knew Madison would see that as a weakness and use it against her. Ashley hated looking weak more than anything.

"I didn't know." Spencer whispered back, "Though, I can't say I'm surprised. She doesn't want me to monopolize all your time."

Before Ashley could ask why, Aiden turned around and noticed the girls by the front counter. "Finally, you both made it. I'm starving."

Madison merely glared at the tardy girls as they took the booth across from the two waiting Fates. "Ashley, it's so good to see you again. Glad to see Sandra Dee hasn't bored you into nonexistence, yet."

"Ah, good to see you too." To say Ashley was shocked by the friendly greeting from Madison was an understatement, "And _Spencer_ has been thoroughly entertaining so no need to worry."

Spencer barely suppressed a grin when Ashley stressed her name to the Dark Fate.

"Than you must still be in shock or brain dead to find her entertaining," Madison huffed while rolling her eyes, "but to each their own, even if it is incredibly dull."

Before Spencer could reply with an appropriate comeback, Maude came bounding over to the table. Her loud greeting to the four sitting there effectively cutting anything Spencer might have said, off.

They exchanged pleasantries, well except for Madison who was too busy texting on her Blackberry, and placed their food order. Madison kept looking back and forth from Spencer to Ashley, her eyes getting narrower each time. They were sitting a little to close for her comfort and seemed to be caught up in their own little world while telling Aiden about their shopping trip the day before. Even though they were talking to the dark haired guy, it seemed more like they were talking to each other.

"Ashley wanted to get this cute little baby blue top but I saw it first…" Spencer was telling him while giggling.

"But it so looked better on me…" Ashley interrupted with a smirk.

"Oh, whatever, get over your self, it totally looked great on me…" Spencer protested with a laugh, even though she did think it looked a lot better on Ashley, she wasn't about to admit that out loud, especially in front of Aiden and Madison.

"I didn't say it didn't, just that it looked better on me." Ashley teased, poking Spencer in the side, eliciting another loud laugh from the blonde.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, it looked okay on you." Spencer playfully rolled her eyes, poking Ashley back.

'_Oh, they are so flirting with each other!' _Madison realized with glee, finally after years and years of looking, she finally had something to hold over Little Miss Perfect's head. "Ugh, seriously, is there a point to this inane story?" Madison snapped, "because all I hear right now is wah wah wah wahwah. Could you be any more tedious?"

They both stopped laughing for a moment, smiles still on their faces despite the sarcastic words.

"Aw, if we're boring you so much, you could always leave, Madison." Spencer replied with an infuriating smile on her face that only caused the Latina to scowl even deeper. "And the point was, I ended up getting the blue shirt and Ashley got one in red."

"Yeah, red's more my color anyways, brings out the natural red highlights in my hair." Ashley grinned at Spencer, reached over and stole a piece of honeydew off the blonde's plate.

"Wow, fascinating." Madison dryly remarked pulling her Blackberry back out to play a quick game of Tetris. She had to figure out the best way to use this new revelation to the utmost of her advantage. If she completely ignored them, she'd stand a better chance of not saying some snide remark that would tip Spencer off that her little secret wasn't such a secret anymore.

"You're awfully quiet today. Is everything ok?" Spencer asked Aiden who had barely said two words since they had sat down.

"He's just pouting because someone finally called his council out and for once they can't blame us." Madison patronizingly patted Aiden on the shoulder, "It's ok, I'm sure the Elder Gray's barely care what a High Angel think of them."

"Shut up, Madison." Aiden uncharacteristically snapped at the Latina, pushing her hand off his shoulder.

"Whatever, Aiden, don't get pissy with me because you have to go to an all day meeting over some comments a lame High Angel made on national TV." Madison smiled at seeing the irritation on the Gray Fates face. She loved irritating him as much as he irritated her.

He had told her before the other two had showed up that the Gray Council was in an uproar over St. John's flagrant disregard for their place in the Balance and flaunting it all over the airwaves. He was now stuck going to a boring all day mandatory meeting on how the Gray Council planned on handling the situation. Only those with assignments where allowed to leave and only to handle their assignments and then they had to come right back to the meeting.

"Don't worry, Aid, I'm sure it'll blow over. Remember when that Demon, Garamond, was calling for the abolishment of the Gray Council about thirty years ago? I heard they reincarnated him as a circus freak… Lobster Boy or something he became?" Spencer tilted her head trying to remember what exactly the Demon had ended up being reincarnated as.

"No, he ended up being reincarnated as the child of some Taiwan prostitute who left him on the door step of a sweatshop when he was five. He's worked there every since." Madison glared over at Spencer, unable to believe she hadn't known that. Everyone knew that.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter; they still got rid of him within the year." Spencer shrugged, not really caring anymore. "The point is, they don't allow anyone who speaks out against any of the other councils to stick around long enough to cause any real trouble."

Ashley was feeling incredibly inadequate and left out, not knowing enough to have any type of opinion on the matter. She seriously couldn't wait for the day when she would finally understand everything they were saying and not feel like such a loser for knowing next to nothing. She picked at her pancakes, not hungry anymore but also not having anything else to do.

"Yeah, I know, it's just this is the first time I've ever known it to be a high member of the Light Council to be the one causing trouble. I think my council is kind of freaked out about the whole thing, bad PR and all, especially because St. John is so popular with the masses." Aiden looked troubled, his forehead creased with worry lines.

"The mindless Light masses maybe," Madison wrinkled her nose in disgust as she said the word Light, as of she was talking about raw sewage, "my side can't stand the guy. We even have dartboards with his face on them for sale at some of our stores. All I can say is they better treat him as harshly as they've treated everyone from the Dark Council who's ever spoke out or there will be hell to pay."

"You might want to say that when you have a little more power to make good on your threats, Madison." Aiden bitterly laughed. Madison, the ever overly dramatic.

"Laugh all you want, Aiden, but I'm not the only one that feels that way." Madison glared at him.

"Oh, I don't doubt that one bit. We all know you're incapable of an original thought." Who was she to be saying anything about how his council should or shouldn't handle anything? He had no idea where she thought she had the right to say anything.

As the Aiden and Madison had been trading sarcastic comments between them, Spencer's Whiteberry had gone off. With a sigh of frustration, she read the text message over again to be sure she had read it right the first two times. Ashley looked over in concern, hearing the girl next to her sign again.

"Is everything ok?" she asked quietly.

"Not really, I have three assignments I have to do today." Ordinarily, Spencer loved her job, loved trying to lead people to the Path of Light even if it didn't always go her way. She felt a sense of accomplishment that maybe next time they would take her words to heart, that she had made a difference in that mortal's life. The problem was, ordinarily, she didn't have a fun, beautiful, brunette to help adapt to the In Between.

"That's ok, I'll just come with you." Ashley didn't understand why Spencer looked so disappointed.

"Actually, you can't. It'll only be a few hours, but I'm sure you can hang out with Aiden." Spencer rushed to reassure Ashley as her face fell at the news that she wasn't allowed to come with.

"Sorry, Spencer, I have that meeting all day, remember?" Spencer hadn't realized that the Dark and Gray Fates had stopped arguing and had been listening to hers and Ashley's conversation.

"It's ok, Ashley can spend the day with me.' Madison had a predatory smile on her face that made Ashley's skin crawl.

"Ah, I don't want to be any trouble, I can just hang out at the dorm room until Spencer gets back. I don't really need a babysitter." Ashley really didn't want to spend the day with Madison. Even a few hours with the Dark Fate sounded like cruel and unusual punishment.

"Nonsense, I insist, you can't sit around a stuffy dorm room all day. I'll show you around my part of town, it'll be fun." Madison used her fake soothing voice, trying to come off as non-threatening but instead looking like a spider trying to lure a fly into its web.

Spencer had stayed quiet during the exchange, knowing she couldn't try and stop Ashley from spending time with Madison. It was completely Ashley's choice. Unfortunately, Ashley couldn't think of any other protests so reluctantly she agreed to spend the day with Madison until Spencer was done with her work.

Spencer patted her sympathetically on the arm. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

'_Not soon enough.'_ Ashley said under breath but turning to the blonde she put on fake smile, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I'll call Madison when I'm done. Meet you back at the dorm later?" Spencer asked a little uncertainly. What if Ashley did like hanging out with Madison after all and didn't want to stay at her dorm anymore?

"Count on it." Crinkling her nose in an adorable smile, Ashley assured Spencer.

Waving good bye to Ashley, Spencer and Aiden made their way out the door and onto their respective responsibilities leaving Ashley alone with the Dark Fate.

"Finally, now we can go have some real fun." Madison said while heading towards a large, black SUV parked in front of the café. "I can't wait to show you my side of town."

'_Can't wait.'_Ashley grimly thought, wanting nothing more than to run back to Spencer's dorm and lock the doors until the Light Fate came home.

* * *

"You and Spencer seem to be getting along well." Madison casually said as she and Ashley walked along the boardwalk, on their way to some place that Madison just _had_ to take her to. She had been tuning out the Dark Fate for the better half of an hour, taking in the sights around her.

Madison had taken to her a part of town that was right on the beach, but more south of where Spencer lived. While it was still cleaner than the LA Ashley knew, there was an undercurrent of something Ashley couldn't quite figure out. It put her on edge but also seemed familiar at the same time. It bugged her to no end that she couldn't figure it out, the same way not remember what the name of a song was that was stuck in her head. Hearing Spencer's name on the Latina's tongue snapped her out of her musings.

"Huh? Oh, yeah we're getting along fine. She's been really good at explain things to me without making me feel stupid." Ashley watched as a couple cute guys on skateboards went pass, turning their heads to wolf whistle at the two girls.

"Ugh, Reapers are so repulsive; I don't know why they don't have their own part of the city. The way their allowed to just roam with us higher beings is despicable." Being whistled at by two guys she found so far beneath her had thrown Madison off her purpose of trying to pump the girl walking with her for information about how close her and Spencer had actually gotten so far.

"Why do you find Reapers so repulsive?" Yet another thing Ashley didn't understand, as far as she was concerned, at least they knew what their purpose was, at least they knew how everything worked around here, which was a lot more than she could say about herself.

"Are you serious? I see Spencer hasn't bothered to explain anything important to you." Madison huffed. Why did she always have to be the one to explain things? "Reapers don't do anything important, they're like the trash collectors. They only release souls from their mortal bodies, and that's it. They don't even get a Smartphone, that's how low they are! All they get is a cheap little phone to check in with their Supervisors and I guess each other because who else would want to hang out with a Reaper?" Madison looked over to see if Ashley even comprehended how low that made them.

Not seeing the required understanding from the newly dead girl, she continued her rant. "They get their assignments on post-it notes! They don't even rate high enough to get a text message, let alone a file! Reapers are too irresponsible to trust with any real power, they all act like a bunch of little kids. That's why they have to see their Supervisors everyday to get their assignments. It's not like us higher beings; most Fates only have to check in with their Supervisor once a month, if even that."

Ashley nodded, hoping to end the tirade; she still didn't get the big deal. Glen was the only Reaper she had met and even though his jokes had been lame, he didn't appear to be that bad. "Uh, yeah, post-it notes are lame." She interjected, hoping it was the right thing to say. Listening to Madison rated right up there with listening to the muzak version of Barry Manilow.

"Exactly! I mean, seriously, post-it notes? That's all they can be trusted with, the imbeciles." Madison waved her arms in the air. Then as soon as her ranting had started it stopped. "We're here!" the glee in her voice was unmistakable. Ashley just groaned as she realized where "here" was.

In front of them loomed a massive three story monstrosity of steel, glass and plastic. It was the exact opposite of the quaint boutiques' and shops Spencer had taken her to the day before. No, this was everything yesterday's shopping trip hadn't been, this was the most exaggerated mall she had ever seen. It was everything she hated about malls, times ten. If yesterday with Spencer had seemed like Heaven, then today with Madison, truly felt close enough to Hell.

"I told a few of my friends to meet us here by the fountain." Grabbing Ashley's arm again, she pulled her through the large glass doors and into everything that was fake.

'_Oh, great, this is gonna be as much fun as getting my eyes pecked out by birds.' _ Ashley glumly thought. As the approached the fountain, three girls who looked like carbon copies of Madison squealed and ran up to the Dark Fate as if she was a movie star. They all were wearing dark Capri's with tight, sleeveless tops and more make up than Ashley had seen on Vegas strippers. _'I take that back, the birds seem a lot more fun and painless.'_

"Girl, that outfit looks so good one you! I love what you did with you hair today. All the guys are gonna be all over you." a tall girl with straight dark brown hair and pink highlights gushed to Madison.

"I love those shoes, Maddy, you have to tell me where you got them!" squee-ed clone number two, as Ashley had named her.

"Madison, I booked you a mani and pedi for two this afternoon like you asked." Clone number three chimed in.

"Girls, I want you to meet someone. This is Ashley, she's going to be spending some time with us today. I expect you all to welcome her into our little group." Madison commanded. Her minions nodded their heads in unison and basically fell over themselves to compliment Ashley, hoping to win favor with Madison.

'_Shoot. Me. Now.'_ Ashley thought as she was bombarded with insincere compliments about her hair, her shoes, her top and what ever else any of them could think to say. She was sure mixed in with all the fake flattery one had even complimented her on her earlobes but she couldn't have been sure. They all were talking so fast and in that annoying valley girl way that made Ashley want to jump out the nearest window.

"Ok, ok, let's give Ashley some breathing room." Madison cut in, annoyed at not being the center of attention, when the other three girls were slow to comply she raised her voice. "Seriously, enough already!" The three clones immediately went silent.

"Ashley, this is Sherry," Madison pointed to the girl with the pink highlights, "Terri," the one that loved Madison's shoes, "and Carrie." The one that was all proud of making Madison's appointments.

"Nice to meet you." Ashley said only to be polite, even though it was so far from the truth it wasn't even in the same universe.

The three girls looked over at Madison, seeing if it was acceptable to return the greeting or not. Madison gave just the barest of nods. The clones quick repeated the false sentiment, almost in unison.

"Now that you all know each other, lets go shopping." Madison clapped her hands in excitement, with the clones, along with a very reluctant Ashley, following behind her.

* * *

"Of course Todd was only trying to make me jealous, I mean, seriously, why else would he have taken that half rate Fate, Gretchen to Ego? Only to bug me!" Sherry or maybe it was Carrie, bitched. Ashley wasn't sure at this point and really didn't care which one it was going on and on about some guy Todd. She just wanted it to stop. All these girls did was talk a lot of crap about other people and about how they were so much better than everyone else.

"He's a sleaze, you could do so much better, Girl. You need to forget about his second rate ass and hook up with that hottie Eric. He's is so fine." Another one of the clones droned on.

Madison was trying on yet another pair of shoes. This was the fifth shoe store Ashley had been dragged into and each time the only person who actually tried anything on was Madison. The clones just stood around yapping about whatever it was they yapped about while falling all over themselves to kiss Madison's ass. Ashley was beyond bored and kept staring at every clock they passed, hoping she would be able to get back to the dorms soon. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to handle Madison and her minions without beating the crap out of them.

It was bad enough she had to sit in the middle of them while getting a manicure, which completely ruined what should have been a relaxing experience for her. The pedicure had been even worse. She had got stuck next to Madison who had spent the whole time telling Ashley how Demons were far superior to Angels because they weren't afraid to use their full power like Angels were. Demons didn't have as many restrictions as Angels did which in Madison's opinion made them weaker and by default below Demons.

The entire time she had sat there, nodding her head, secretly wishing she could just tell Madison to shut the hell up. She didn't care if Derek the High Demon, who had been the one to cause the Fall of the Roman Empire, once hit on her and told her she had a great future ahead of her along with a great ass. In fact, she gagged a little at the last part.

Madison waited for the clones to finish telling her how great the shoes looked on her before tossing them back on the shelf, deciding she didn't like them after all. Of course that lead to the clones agreeing with her, Ashley barely held back an exaggerated eye roll at the absurdity of it all.

Walking to the next store Madison just had to check out, a blonde curly head caught Ashley's attention. Leaning up against the third floor railing was Glen with a few other people. Ashley had never been so happy to see another person. "Glen!" she shouted, catching his attention.

"What are you doing?" Madison hissed with fury, "Are you crazy?"

By this time, Ashley was beyond caring what the Dark Fate thought. She saw an out and was more than willing to take any reprieve she could find.

"Hey, A. Davies, how's the after life treating you?" Glen inquired, still leaning against the railing.

"Good…" Ashley tried to find something to say to continue the conversation, not wanting to go back to Madison and her drones any sooner than she absolutely had to.

"Well, alright. So what are you doing hanging out with Maddy and the fembots? I took you for someone with better taste than that." Glen looked over Ashley's shoulder where Madison was standing there glaring at him and his friends, but not wanting to get any closer incase anyone got the mistaken idea she was actually talking to him. He smirked at the pissed off Latina and winked at her. Ashley didn't have to turn around to know that Madison was extremely pissed off by his blatant disregard of "knowing his place" that if it could, smoke would be coming out her ears.

"Kinda got stuck with her while your sister had some assignments to take care of." Ashley smiled at Spencer's brother, feeling more comfortable than she had since being dragged to the mall.

"Oh, that sucks. She called me an hour ago and told me she was just hanging around her dorm. Sounds like she's done to me." Ashley could have kissed the blue eyed guy at that moment so happy that she could now get away from Madison and back to Spencer. Then her heart sunk, why hadn't Spencer called Madison like she was suppose to let her know she was finished. Insecurities started creeping up on Ashley, even though Spencer hadn't given her any reason to feel like she didn't want her around, maybe the blonde was just to nice to say anything. Maybe she hadn't called because she wanted some time alone?

"Oh, well I guess I'll just wait for her to call Madison to take me back to the dorms." Ashley said with forced casualness. It wasn't good enough because Glen heard the slight dejected tone in her voice.

"Ha, if you wait for Madison to tell you Spencer called then you'll be stuck with Madison all day and night." Glen shook his head, a grim smile on his face, "Isn't that right Madison?" he said in a louder voice, directing it over Ashley's shoulder, towards the still fuming Dark Fate.

"Excuse me? Did I say you could talk to me?" Madison replied in her most holier than thou tone.

"Yeah, I bet Spencer did call and you just didn't tell Ashley, that sounds about right. Though if you did do that, wouldn't that be going against the rules? Not like I would expect anything less from your kind." Glen sneered walking closer to Madison with each word until he was standing in front of her.

"I didn't break the rules! I just forgot, she called while we were getting a manicure, I couldn't answer my phone. It was a mere oversight, I didn't break any rules and you better not be going around telling anyone differently!" Madison protested, her eyes wide with faked innocence.

"Ok, what are these rules everyone keeps talking about?" Ashley asked with frustration. She kept hearing about rules but no one was telling her what they were.

"This rule would be the one where Aiden, Spencer and _Madison_can't keep you from spending time with any of them when you want because that could be seen as trying to influence your decision. They can talk all the smack they want about each other but they aren't allowed to keep you away from any of the others for the first 30 days." Glen explained, enjoying the discomfort on Madison's face.

"Like I said, I forgot. Spencer's so boring, it's hard to remember anything about her let alone when she calls." Madison rolled her eyes, playing down the seriousness of her actions. _Wait, back up the bus, Spencer called and that bitch..._ Ashley was beyond pissed.

"Well now that we all know Spencer's done with work for the day, Ashley do you want to go back to the dorms or hang out here with Madison and her brain dead friends?" Glen smiled in triumph, it wasn't often that he was able to best Madison, he was enjoying every second of this moment.

"Yeah, sorry, Madison, I'm all shopped out, I just want to get back to the dorms and take a nap." Ashley lied. She didn't care, at this point the Dark Fate should be happy Ashley hadn't tossed her over the railing for keeping Spencer's call from her for over two hours.

"Fine, whatever, I have to meet Gauge soon anyways." Turning and walking away, Ashley only had a brief second to thank Glen before taking off after her ride.

The ride to Spencer's dorm had been awkward to say the least, Madison had been fuming and instead of talking to Ashley, she blared obnoxious hip hop at ear splitting levels the entire time. She didn't even bother to turn it down as she stopped in front of Spencer's building. Ashley didn't care, she didn't have anything nice to say to the Latina and just wanted to get as far away from her as she could. She quickly jumped out of the SUV without so much as a wave good bye and ran up the steps to Spencer's dorm.


	7. Bad News Never Had Good Timing

"Roswell?" 

"True, the government did a bad job in covering that one up."

"JFK?"

"All Lee Harvey, but he was working for someone else."

"Crop Circles?"

"Fake, but they are cool to watch being made."

"Elvis?"

"Dead, but he is one of the highest Muses. He teaches popular music at the Light Academy in Memphis. Still eats deep fried peanut butter and banana sandwiches only now he doesn't gain any weight."

"Wow, does he look like young Elvis or Vegas Elvis?" Ashley leaned against the headboard of Spencer's bed. She'd been back for a couple hours since her horrific day with Madison. Since then her and Spencer had just been chatting, it had somehow turned into Ashley asking Spencer about every mystery or conspiracy theory she had ever heard of.

"Young Elvis, it was when he was happiest in adulthood." Spencer sat crossed legged on the foot of the bed, leaning back on her hands.

"Oh, is that how it works?" Ashley had been wondering about that, their didn't seem to be many people over the age of 25 on the In Between except for a few she had seen working at various places but none of the Fates, Reapers, or Muses looked to be over 25, in fact most seemed to be in their late teens, early 20's.

"Sometimes, though on the Higher Plane everyone looks to be in their late 20's, early 30's, though I've heard the actual Board of Directors for each council is filled with older looking people. Age really is a weird thing on the planes outside of the Mortal one. I don't think anyone besides the actual Board members knows how it works. I only know that most people I know died around the age they look." Spencer shrugged, it was easier to explain what had seemed mysterious on the Mortal Plane to Ashley then how the In Between worked when it came to certain things. There were a lot of things she as a Fate wasn't privy to and when people were promoted and learned more, they weren't forthcoming with any information. She had learned long ago to accept it, though talking to Ashley and realizing how much she didn't know made her feel foolish.

"Crazy, I see I'll have to get a whole new set of conspiracy theories than." Ashley leaned her head back, eyes closed, thinking about everything she had learned that afternoon. She was still in shock over learning the Loch Ness Monster was in fact real, but Big Foot wasn't.

"I guess you do." Spencer smiled at Ashley; she was perfectly content sitting there on her bed just talking. It felt as if they had known each other for a lifetime with how comfortable they were with each other.

"Hey, Spencer?" Ashley began quietly a few minutes later, fidgeting with the edge of a blanket.

"Yeah?" Spencer asked in the same quiet tone. The air in the room had shifted, there was a stillness all of a sudden.

"Um, did you find out when my…ah…the…funeral is?" Ashley's eye traveled all over the room, avoiding Spencer's soft stare.

"Yeah, it's tomorrow at three at Sacred Heart Cathedral. Are you sure you still want to go?" Spencer lightly asked, knowing how hard it must be for the brunette.

"Are you still coming with me?" Ashley asked in the same small voice Spencer had heard the night before.

"Of course, I'll be there with you the whole time, I promise." Spencer reached over and gently held Ashley's hand. It was an act of comfort, though neither girl would deny they both felt a small rush at the easy touching between them.

"Does Madison have to come?" Ashley's hand was tingling where Spencer was drawing circles on the back of it with her thumb.

"Not if you don't want her to, no." Spencer shifted from the foot of the bed so that she was sitting next to Ashley, her back against the headboard as well, still holding Ashley's hand. The need to be close to the brunette was overpowering. _'I'm just comforting her, there's no harm in that' _Spencer tried to convince herself.

"I only want you to come with; I don't think I could deal with anyone else tomorrow." Ashley said with bare honesty. Spencer's chest tightened at witnessing the sadness in Ashley's bright brown eyes.

"Then it will only be you and I." Spencer promised, leaning closer to the shorter girl. They sat there in comfortable silence, holding hands and gaining reassurance from their closeness.

Ashley sighed, laying her down on Spencer's shoulder. "Spencer?" Ashley laced their fingers together noticing how perfect they fit together.

"Yeah?" Spencer looked down at the top of Ashley's head, brown curls pressed against her neck. It amazed her how soft and silky her hair was. She fought the urge to run her fingers through it, knowing that somehow that was crossing a line she wasn't even close to wanting to deal with.

"Will you here with me again tonight? I don't want to wake up alone tomorrow." Ashley's voice was barely above a whisper; her voice trembled with the effort of showing her vulnerability.

"Of course," Spencer couldn't say no when Ashley asked her sounding so lost and alone, "I'll be right here all night."

Ashley lifted her head up so she could look into the other girls impossibly blues eyes, "Thanks." She said sweetly, sincerely.

"No problem." Spencer gave the brown eyed girl a small smile. They held their gaze as their faces inched closer and closer together. Ashley glanced down at Spencer's full pink lips and subconsciously licked hers. When she looked up, Spencer's eyes seemed to be even brighter than before. She was falling into the endless blue not worrying what the next day was, not worrying about everything she had to learn or even caring at the moment where she was. She just wanted to keep falling into those eyes and never surface again if it meant she could be trapped within those eyes. They were less than an inch away from each other, Ashley could feel Spencer's warm breath against the moisture on her lips. She closed her eyes, ready to close the last bit of distance.

An insistent vibration against Ashley's hip caused both girls to shoot back away from each other. Spencer's face was flushed as she fumbled to get her Whiteberry out of her pocket. Not able to look at Ashley quite yet and in shock at what she almost let happen, Spencer stared at the text message from Aiden, reading it three times before the words actually made sense to her. **What are you two doing tonight? Want to meet me at Grey?**

Spencer debated for less than a second, knowing without asking that Ashley wasn't in the mood for crowds right than. She quickly sent Aiden a text back declining but promising to call him the next day. Having done that, Spencer could no longer avoid the girl sitting next to her on the bed, though she was now sitting further away than she had all night.

"That was Aiden," Spencer shyly looked up, "he was wondering if we wanted to meet him at this club, Grey, I hope you don't mind, I told him no. I just didn't feel like going out and I was pretty sure you wouldn't be up for it, but if you are I could text him back and we can go…"

"Spencer," Ashley cut the blonde off in mid-ramble, as cute as it was, she was afraid she would pass out from lack of oxygen, "it's fine. I don't feel up to going out tonight maybe some other time we could go?" Ashley was still trying to process the fact that she had been less than a second away from kissing Spencer and she was pretty sure Spencer would have kissed her back. _'What the hell was that? Was I really going to kiss Spencer? Was she really going to kiss me?'_ Ashley tried to shake it off as just the emotional toll of the last couple days.

"Ah, ok…um, so it's still kind of early," _And I'm really too freaked out to even consider sleep right now…_ "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

Ashley sat up, suddenly all smiles, "Hell yeah, do you have Dazed and Confused?"

Spencer grinned at the excitement that lit up Ashley's face. "I have just about any movie you could ever think of." Getting up, Spencer grabbed the remote off the coffee table and handed it to Ashley. "Here, just do a movie search for it, I'll make us some popcorn and change into my PJ's."

"Hey, no fair you're not the only one that gets to be comfy." Ashley playfully pouted, she really didn't care if Spencer was changing, she didn't want to mess with the remote, it had more buttons than the control panel her father's plane did.

"Fine," the blonde laughed, knowing full well Ashley was afraid of the remote. "You go change while I start the popcorn and find the movie." She really did need to stop giving into the brunette so easily. No matter how cute her pout was, or her smirk, or her… well everything.

"You're such a push over, Spence." Ashley smirked as she went over to her bags. A small squeal escaped her lips as she rushed over to Spencer and gave her a huge hug. "You did my laundry today!"

Spencer stood there, holding an unpopped bag of microwave popcorn, enjoying the sensation of Ashley's arms tightly around her as much as the happiness radiating from her. "It was no biggie, I had sometime after I got done with work." Spencer casually tried to play it off.

"It's a biggie to me, thanks." Ashley gave her another thousand watt smile that made her nose crinkle and Spencer's heartbeat speed up.

"No problem." Spencer whispered to the retreating form that was merrily skipping towards the bathroom.

As much as she tried to deny it, as much as she tried to think of Ashley as just an assignment and possibly a friend, Spencer could only lie to herself so much. With a feeling of dread, she knew that what she was feeling was much more than she should be for the enigma that was Ashley Davies. _'Crap, this is so not good.'_

* * *

Kegan set his tray down across from the girls the next morning, something that was becoming a common occurrence to Ashley whenever they ate in the cafeteria, "Did you hear who was transferring back from Chicago?" he said in a rush, with just a nod as a greeting.

Spencer looked up, a guarded look clouded the normally bright blue eyes, "Who?"

"Well, it hasn't been confirmed by anyone else, but Madison told Gauge, who mentioned it to Cody, you know the Reaper, I think he hangs out with your brother Glen? Anyways, Cody and that Gray Fate, Natalie, are dating, and I had an assignment with her earlier and she told me that Alexandria was coming back, so you know what that means." Kegan gave a pointed, somewhat sympathetic look in Spencer's direction.

Ashley had been following but was completely lost, she had no clue who most of those people where besides Madison and Glen, not that she should have, having only been there a few days.

"Not to interrupt but I don't know what that means." Ashley was getting really tired of not knowing what was going on, it was getting seriously old. She only hoped she wouldn't be spending the next few years feeling like this, she didn't think she could handle it. Not to mention she was already on edge.

"Carmen…" Spencer's eyes grew hard, the name came out of her mouth as if trying to spit out something foul tasting. Kegan's hair flopped in his eyes as he nodded his head, looking like he now regretted being the barer of this bit of news. Spencer pushed her plate of fruit away and sat back in her chair, crossing her arms. The thought of Carmen still filled Spencer with anger, even after five years.

"Who's…?" Sure that she probably shouldn't ask, given Spencer's already bad reaction to the news but Ashley couldn't help herself; sometimes curiosity did get the better of her.

"Carmen's a Dark Fate who use to be a Light Fate until she switched sides." Kegan explained while Spencer sat silently fuming. Ashley knew there was a lot more to the story judging from the blonde's reaction but decided to let it drop for now. Besides, something else had caught her attention.

"Wait, you can change sides? I thought that what you decided to be was what you were?" Ashley was thoroughly confused by this point and a little frustrated. She felt like an annoying toddler who was always asking their mother why.

"Ah…" Kegan stammered, not sure what Spencer had told the newly deceased girl, not wanting to overstep any boundaries.

"It's really rare, extremely rare…" Spencer stumbled over her words not wanting to have this conversation with Ashley quite yet but not seeing a way to avoid it either.

"Why? I mean they only give you 90 days to decide something that you'll be doing forever, it stands to reason most people would have doubts after awhile." Ashley reasoned, not understanding why it was uncommon. What was the big deal, sometimes you wanted Vanilla, and sometimes you wanted Chocolate. She couldn't imagine only having one for the rest of her days.

"Actually, that's rare as well." _Nope, no way to avoid it now._ "Um, normally it's clear what kind of Fate you're gonna be when you, ah, get chosen." Spencer carefully selected her words, not wanting to add even more to the huge pile of things Ashley had to already deal with. It was bad enough the girl was wound up over going to her funeral later that day.

"Yeah, it's like less than one in ten thousand." Kegan added trying to be helpful but having the opposite affect as Ashley's eyes grew wide with this new information.

Spencer gave the boy a look, telling him he wasn't helping, to let her handle this. "See, the thing is, based on people's past choices, it's usually clear what kind of Fate they're gonna be, but with you, it wasn't quite as clear. The Higher Ups couldn't figure out where exactly you ended up. The deciding factor was you risking your own life to save someone else's. They said there was a lot of Light, Dark and Gray in you… that's why you're able to take the time to choose for yourself."

"Wait, so if I hadn't jumped in front of that bus would I have died anyways?" Ashley's mind was going at warp speed, trying to put it all together. Yet again, she was hit with another curve ball when she thought she was finally beginning to understand some things. She was a little pissed at Spencer for keeping all of this from her.

Spencer looked down at the table suddenly fascinated with the half eaten cantaloupe on the abandoned plate, a small shrug of her shoulders the only indication she'd heard the question.

"Um, I forgot I have a thing I'm late for…" Kegan badly lied, wanting to get as far away from this as possible, he knew it was only going to get worse judging from the heated look on Ashley's face. Neither girl paid any attention as he got up and quickly left the table.

"If I hadn't jumped in front of that bus and saved that kid, would I still be alive?" Ashley asked, more like demanded. She couldn't believe Spencer hadn't shared any of this with her in the past three days. Her temper was starting to rise, this felt like a huge betrayal. Everyone else knew but no one bothered to tell her.

"There's always that small chance that you might have made a different choice other than the one that the file said, it's rare but it does happen. But that doesn't mean that you wouldn't have died. That air conditioner could have still fallen on you if you were only standing there watching what would have happened…" The words rushed out of Spencer's mouth, wanting to get everything out, hoping that would pacify the brunette.

"What kind of Fate would I have been than? If I hadn't saved that kid and still ended up dying, what would have happened to me?" Ashley's eyes flashed a dark brown, so many different choices going through her mind. If only she had taken a different way to meet Kyla, if only she had left a couple minutes earlier or even later…

"I…I don't know, they don't tell us that type of stuff. I don't even know if you would have been a Fate, you could have been reincarnated…" Spencer stumbled over her words. Her stomach dropped as she noticed her words were simply making the brunette angrier.

"That's great, Spencer. How could you keep something like this from me?" Ashley's mouth was set in a frown. Spencer knew she was reacting worse than she normally would due to the fact that she was a nervous wreck about going to her funeral in a few hours but Spencer still felt horrible that Ashley had to find out this way.

"Ashley, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you after your…the funeral was over and you had settled in some more, when the time was right..." Spencer ran her hands through her hair, not sure how to defuse the situation.

"When the time was right?" Ashley laughed bitterly, "Is there ever a right time to tell someone they're a big cosmic question mark? Not good enough to be considered good but not bad enough to be considered bad? That my whole life was basically going nowhere and was a huge waste of time." Ashley stood up, pushing her chair back harshly.

"Ashley, that's not true. You saved a child's life. He's alive because you selflessly saved him, disregarding your own well being." Spencer stood up as well, holding her hands out, wanting to calm the angry girl.

"Yeah and look at what good that did me. I'm dead in the world I want to be in and lost in the place I'm forced to be. My future is still as big of a question mark here as it there but at least there I had things going for me." Ashley waved her arms in frustration as she started pacing next to the table, not caring if people where watching them or not, "I had a sister that loved me and cared about me. I finished my first record less than a month ago and was getting ready to go on tour. Things were finally looking better but of course the Universe can't let that happen. It can't ever just let me be happy for a while. It always has to remind me that life is cruel by giving me an even crappier after life."

"Ashley…" the blonde reached out, wanting to pause the frantic pacing of the agitated brunette.

"No, I don't want to hear anything else you have to say right now, Spencer. Save it because right now, I don't care." Ashley took off towards the doors, "I need to be alone right now."

Spencer could only stand there helplessly, wanting to follow but knowing that Ashley meant what she said. Trying to reason with her at the moment would only make things worse. With nothing else to do but wait, Spencer headed for her dorm room, hoping Ashley would go there when she had calmed down some.


	8. At Your Funeral pt 1

Spencer paced the floor of her room not knowing what else to do. She had already cleaned the dorm room twice, even dusting the tops of all the books on her bookshelves. It'd been almost two hours since Ashley had stormed out of the cafeteria and Spencer didn't know what do to. She knew she probably should have been more open about how unusual the situation was for Ashley but she honestly felt like the time was never right.

A knock on the door caused Spencer's heart to jump. She quickly rushed over to open it, hoping Ashley had finally come back. Disappointment flashed on her face as she found Tiffany, the dorm manager's assistant, standing there.

"Hi Tiff, how're you doing?" Spencer kindly smiled, taking a step back so the shorter girl could come in.

Tiffany was okay except she was one of those 'by the book' people. Everything had to be followed to the letter, there was no blurring the lines in her world. She was the perfect assistant, always on top of everything, always ready for anything. Immaculate. Her hair was always perfectly coiffed, her outfits always pressed, a wrinkle wouldn't dare show itself on anything she ever wore. If ever there was a type A personality, it was Tiffany.

"Hello, Spencer. I stopped by to tell you Ashley's room is ready and I have a temporary cellular phone for her to use until she gets her permanent one. The number's on the back, voicemail password is 9999. She can change that, of course." Tiffany was all business. Spencer tried to think if she'd ever seen her out anywhere besides campus but couldn't. She wondered what she did for fun because she never appeared as if she enjoyed her afterlife except for when it came to pointing out some old forgotten regulation. "We gave her Alyssa's old room, 223. Here is her key. You can move her things in there as soon as you like."

Spencer smiled at the news; 223 was only three doors down from her room.

"Thanks." Spencer took the phone and key from Tiffany's outstretched hand.

"You're welcome. Also, please make sure she leaves it in the same condition she found it in. This is all highly unusual, I don't know why they aren't having her stay at the hotel until she chooses but the Council said she could stay here if she likes, so I'm only doing what I've been told." Tiffany all but stuck her nose up in the air and Spencer tried not to laugh at how obviously appalled the uptight girl was at all this rule bending.

"I don't know either. I guess they want her to be comfortable." She shrugged, still fighting back her laughter.

"Still, it seems like a lot of work to go through, especially if she doesn't go Light. Though I suppose, I'll let you worry about that." Tiffany almost smirked at Spencer.

It felt as if Tiffany doubted Spencer's ability to show Ashley that she belonged on the Light side. Whether it was because she didn't have much faith in either her or Ashley, Spencer wasn't sure, but it irked her regardless.

"Well, thanks again for dropping these off, Tiff. Have a nice day." A fake smile plastered on Spencer's face as she opened the door, making it clear that she didn't want to talk to the assistant any longer.

"You too, Spencer." Tiffany walked out the door just as Ashley was about to walk in. Tiffany gave Ashley a short once over, curious about the girl who so many rules were being broken for. Then with a barely nodded hello, she stalked off down the hallway. Unimpressed with what she had seen.

Ashley in the meantime had been standing sheepishly against the door-frame, waiting to see what Spencer's reaction to her return would be before speaking.

"Hey." Spencer said cautiously, unsure of the brunette's emotional state. She just hoped that Ashley had calmed down slightly and maybe even allow Spencer the chance to apologize.

"Hey" Ashley replied, taking a few tentative steps into the room. "Friend of yours?" she asked, nodding her head towards the now closed door. Her tone was guarded and Spencer couldn't tell if she was still mad or what.

"Not exactly. That was Tiffany, the assistant for the Dorm Manager. She came by to drop off the key for your room and a phone for you to use until you get a permanent one." Grabbing the aforementioned items off the coffee table, Spencer held them out to Ashley, almost as if they were a peace offering.

"Thanks." Ashley gently took them from Spencer's hand, their fingers lightly brushing. Barely glancing at the phone or the key, she quickly shoved them in her pocket. She then looked back at Spencer and suddenly the words were tumbling from her mouth.

"Listen. I know I overacted but this is hard, Spencer. I feel like I have no control over anything here. I'm bounced from one situation to the next with no say in anything. It's so frustrating and infuriating to feel as if you have no control over your own life."

Spencer wisely chose to stay quiet while Ashley vented her frustrations. Wishing she could reassure the agitated girl but knowing it wasn't the right time.

Ashley's fists were clenched at her sides and a flurry of emotions raged across her face. "I'm sorry I took it out on you, that wasn't fair. All you've done was try and help me and haven't asked for anything in return. Things would be so much worse if I didn't have you around."

Guilt ate at Spencer as she listened to Ashley's words. If there was ever a time to tell her about the promotion it was now. "Ashley, there's…."

"No, let me get this out, ok?" Ashley cut her off. "I'm beyond pissed at this situation. At the fact that I don't get to live the life I had planned. That I don't get go on tour or see my sister or do any of the other millions of things I told myself I'd do someday. Because that's what I'm angry about the most, Spence. All those things I told myself I'd do someday. Never realizing that someday was never. I wasted so much time there and really when it comes down to it, I'm angriest at myself for that. For all the missed chances and opportunities I never took."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Everyone has regrets after they leave the Mortal Plane, that's the whole point of it. It's a living learning experience." Spencer reached out, bringing her hands to rest on the toned upper arms of the upset brunette. "You had no idea that your time was going to be so short and I'm sorry about that, I really am."

The sincerity and honestly in those blue eyes melted the twisted knot of anger in the pit of Ashley's stomach. She let out a ragged breath and allowed herself to fall into the strong arms holding her. Spencer gratefully wrapped her arms around Ashley, holding her close, trying to reassure her that everything would be okay.

After a couple minutes, Ashley pulled back, uncomfortable with her newly uncovered sappy side. She wondered if it was due to Spencer or whether it was from being on the In Between. Either way, she told herself, she needed to get a grip. It wasn't like her to fall apart, ever.

"Hey, we should be going. We have a funeral to crash." She smirked at Spencer, pushing down the wave of panic she felt at the notion of actually going to her own funeral.

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Ashley exclaimed looking around the church. It was standing room only at her funeral. People she didn't even know were bawling like they had lost their best friend.

That wasn't what shocked her though. She knew she was well known and liked, even envied by many.

No, her disdainful exclamation had been provoked by the incredible tackiness of the funeral decorations.

The church was completely adorned in pink and white flowers. They were everywhere. It seemed like every possible variety.

And Ashley really hated pink.

Even worse, above the casket was a huge blown up picture of herself. Tackiness to the power of nine billion. Ashley recognising it as one the publicity shots she had done a few weeks ago for her new album.

"Well, at least they used a good picture. Though I can't say as I've ever taken a bad one." She remarked to Spencer with a small grin on her face.

Spencer looked up at the large photo, agreeing it certainly embodied Ashley. It showed her from the shoulders up, a cocky smirk on her face with one eyebrow raised, a come here look on her face.

Ashley was putting on a brave face, seemingly unaffected by being there but Spencer knew better. The girl hadn't released the death grip she had on Spencer's hand ever since they had shifted from the In Between to the Mortal Plane. And she could now feel it trembling in hers.

"Yeah, I would say it really captures your, uh, essence." Spencer smirked, rolling her eyes. Playing along.

The sheer range of people that had come to Ashley's funeral was fascinating to Spencer. There was, of course, a ton of younger people around their age. From Punks to Goths to Preppies to just about any other subsection of late teens, early twenty-somethings along with their older yuppie and affluent parents. Then there were the obvious music industry people, milling together in their expensive suits, trying to subtly talk on their Bluetooth headsets without appearing too insensitive or disrespectful.

As they walked through the crowd, Ashley pointed to different people.

"Couldn't stand." She said indicating a crying college age guy.

"Ugh, total leech" was directed at a guy who looked like he hadn't seen a shower in weeks.

"Oh, I liked her, she was always so nice to me." A middle aged woman in a smart pants suit.

"Complete ass" to one of the record executive guys not too stealthy talking on his cellphone.

"Please. I slept with you once, no need to be acting all tragic now when you should have been horrified by what you considered good sex. Now _that _was tragic." She pointed out a tall, decent looking girl who was bawling her eyes out.

"Do I even know her?" Ashley shrugged, not being able to place another sobbing girl.

"Aw, my barista from Starbucks came; she made the best Latte's." The barista in question was standing quietly with a few other people.

"What is she doing here?" Ashley suddenly shrieked, staring at a tall black haired girl with long lashes framing her dark brown eyes, leaning on a good looking, broad shoulder brown haired guy. She was crying like someone had just told her that a low fat mocha still had more calories than a Big Mac. "Ugh! I can't believe she came and of course she brought her jockstrap boyfriend!"

"Who's that?" Spencer, of course, asked. Ashley didn't seem the type who would mind yet another person crying over her being gone.

"That is the queen bitch, Karyn Manokalis; she made my every day a living hell in high school. And that brainless piece of meat she's hanging all over was my first boyfriend, Ryan Swanson. I can not believe she has the nerve to act as if my dying is some kind of tragic event to her." Ashley glared at the couple, while rolling her eyes. Quite an impressive feat to say the least.

"Maybe she realizes how awful she treated you and feels bad because she never had a chance to apologize?" Always willing to give anyone the benefit of the doubt, that was Spencer.

"Wow, you really did drink the Light Kool Aid didn't you? People like her don't feel bad for things they did in high school. People like her only feel bad that they don't have people like me to torture anymore once they graduate." Rolling her eyes yet again, Ashley pulled Spencer by their still clasped hands towards the front of the church.

Spencer wondered if she was really going to look in her coffin like she had joked about on the way to the church.

Shivering, she really hoped not. That was not a sight the Light Fate wanted to see, let alone let Ashley. Passing a sea of grieving people, Ashley finally came to a stop about 20 feet away from an older woman, all dressed in black. Her face was a mask of grief that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Spencer noticed a resemblance to the brunette still clutching her hand and surmised it must be her mother.

"Doesn't she just look like the grieving Mother?" Ashley huffed; not believing for a minute Christine was as broken up as she apparently seemed over her daughter's death.

Ashley knew deep down her mother had cared for her but she also knew that a part of her mother felt relief over the fact that she wouldn't have to deal with her willful and defiant daughter anymore.

To a more sensitive person who actually cared what the woman thought, that might have come as a harsh, soul crushing understanding. But to Ashley, it was a realization she had come to terms with years ago. When her mother had stopped acting like her mother and more like Ashley was just a burden that she had been shackled with who just happened to be her meal ticket.

It was the way it was. Ashley had shed those tears long ago, she wasn't about to shed anymore over it.

Spencer was inclined to agree with Ashley's sarcastic assessment. She had read Ashley's file and probably knew the girl's life better than the actual subject of the file. She knew how cold and indifferent Christine had always been towards Ashley. She was one of the few people Spencer wouldn't even waste her time by giving the benefit of the doubt to.

Ashley's eyes continued scanning the crowd, looking for the only person she cared to see there. Finally her eyes found their target, standing by her self in the corner, tears streaming down her face with the rawest of grief in her light brown eyes.

"Kyla." Ashley barely breathed out before almost yanking Spencer's arm out of the socket, pulling her towards her younger sister.

Once they got to the corner where Kyla was standing, Spencer saw the first real emotion Ashley had allowed her self to show since they had gotten there. She let go of Spencer's hand and took a few steps closer to her sister. Slowly she reached out a shaking hand, hovering over the grieving girl's shoulder, until finally letting it settle on the black silk of her dress. Shock showed in Ashley's eyes and she quickly turned her gaze to Spencer.

"I can touch her… Spencer, I can touch her."

"Yeah, you can, but she can't feel it." Spencer regretfully told Ashley, knowing that it must be hurting the brown eyed girl not to be able to comfort her upset sister.

Ashley gave a small nod, acknowledging Spencer's words before turning back to her sister. "Oh, Ky, don't cry, it does horrible things to your face. You never were a very good crier." Ashley wrapped her arms around the crying form of her sister. She tried to brush an errant strand of hair that had fallen out of the clip she was wearing, holding back the thick brown locks.

But it wouldn't move.

No matter how many times Ashley tried to fix it. It felt as solid as a redwood trunk and as unmoving.

Spencer turned away to look at the crowd, feeling like she was intruding on an intimate moment. Had she not turned away, she might have noticed the shock of recognition that flashed in Kyla's eyes. The crying girl quickly shook her head, as if dismissing a completely insane idea. Spencer might have missed that but Ashley certainly didn't.

Ashley held her sister even tighter, whispering in her ear, "It's okay, Ky, I'm okay. I think I'm in a better place. Well I mean, it sucks because you're not there but it does have it's perks." Ashley glanced over her sister's shoulder towards Spencer's back, "I'll never get old, I think, and you know how I obsessed over getting wrinkles… And they have the best cable, like, ever. And you don't need money because it doesn't exist, you can just go shopping whenever you want. So yeah, I guess it is a better place..."

Kyla's sobs quietened down, until only a few tears trickled down her cheeks. She cocked her head to the side, as if listening for something through the hushed crowd, like a barely there tune off in the distance that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Ash…." She softly questioned, believing that her grief was causing her to feel the rarity that was a hug from her sister. That she could almost hear her voice, even if rambling on about the most unimportant things, when spoken in Ashley's voice at that moment, would be the most important things in the world.

Ashley jumped back in surprise, "Kyla?" she yelled as loud as she could, watching her sister's eyes grow large as she quickly looked around.

Spencer spun around, wondering why Ashley was yelling all of sudden. "Ashley, what are you doing? She can't…"

"Spencer, oh my God! I think she can hear me! Watch… KYLA!" Spencer's jaw dropped open as the girl, who shouldn't be able to hear Ashley at all, even a little bit, quickly looked around again as if looking to see who was calling to her. A mixture of hope, shock and confusion flooding her face.

"Holy…crap…" Spencer couldn't believe it, it honestly looked like Kyla could hear Ashley. Not clearly as she kept tilting her head as if trying to hear better but it definitely seemed like she could hear something.

Then Kyla shook her head because really she couldn't be hearing her dead sister calling out her name. It had to be a grief induced hallucination. She hadn't slept more than a couple hours since her sister had died. It had to be that, she reasoned with herself.

Ashley once again started whispering in Kyla's ear while Spencer stood there in stunned silence.

This was totally against every rule Spencer knew. Ashley shouldn't be able to do this, not even Gray Fates could do this unless it was an assignment they were working with. Even the Dark and Light Fate's actual voices weren't heard; they appeared to mortals like their own thoughts.

What Ashley was doing was way beyond that. She was directly communicating with a living being and only those on the Higher Plane could do that.

Meanwhile, Kyla was getting completely freaked out, thinking she was losing her mind, because she could swear that at that moment Ashley was whispering in her ear, telling her that the Britney and Kevin reality show was the biggest waste of time ever. And wasn't that just creepy. Of all the things she could be hallucinating about her sister telling her that would be the absolutely last thing. Especially because she knew Ashley had never seen it and had teased her mercilessly when she had caught her Tivo-ing it.

"If you can hear me, Ky, show me you love me." Ashley said loud enough for Spencer to hear but still in Kyla's ear.

Spencer watched, still dumbfounded by what was happening.

Haltingly, unsure if she should be doing what a strange voice in her head was telling her to do, Kyla brought her left hand up, making a half fist and tapped her palm over her heart twice.

Mirroring something she and Ashley had been doing for years as a way of saying 'I love you' because Ashley wasn't very big on saying the words out loud.

Tears streamed down Ashley's face as she leaned into to her sister more, dropping her voice back to a whisper, "I love you, too, Kyla."

And the dam burst again. A fresh flood of tears pouring from Kyla's eyes. She didn't care if people thought she was delusional and it ended up with her being locked in the loony bin.

She knew in her heart that she had just heard her big sister tell her she loved her and that was the only thing that mattered.


	9. I Will Sing the Requiem Part 2

"Kyla!" Ashley shouted, causing the girl to flinch and fight from looking around again. There was a determined frown etched on her face.

_ I am not going crazy, I am not hearing my dead sister talking to me at her funeral._

"Kyla…I know you can hear me…" Ashley needed to get a reaction out of her sister.

"OK, seriously at this point, Ashley, you're just showing off." Spencer admonished the brunette sitting next to her on the church pew. Her words would have probably have more effect if Spencer had been able to better hide the small smile that had played on her lips when she said them.

Ashley rolled her eyes at Spencer and then turned her attention back to her sister. They were all sitting in the front pew with Kyla flanked on one side by her mother and Ethan, Ashley's manager and Ashley and Spencer on the other.

The actual service had started about twenty minutes ago and Ashley had lasted about 3 minutes before announcing she was incredibly bored and resorted to making sarcastic remarks about the choice of song…

"Are you kidding me? Celine Dion!? My Heart Will Go On? This is the best you could do? How incredibly unoriginal, I hate this song. I hate Celine Dion. Yesterday, Celine Dion received a box of boomerangs. She tried throwing them away, but they're all coming back to her now."

Smirking at her own joke, she'd then turned her attention to the priest who was conducting the ceremony

"Father O'Malley? Seriously, the guy's a drunk"

Her comments were all directed at her sister. She had decided that the best tactic for getting Kyla to actually acknowledge her was to bombard her with a running funeral commentary.

"The only contact I've had with him was when I was forced to working in the church soup kitchen for my community service. Ky, we're not even Catholic!"

Spencer had remained quiet, noticing that the living brunette was becoming more and more agitated as Ashley continued talking to her. She was still in shock over what Ashley could apparently do. After watching Kyla's reaction when Ashley had told her she loved her, she could not deny Kyla hadn't heard her.

Spencer was confused as to how it was possible and even more perplexed as to what it meant. She was torn as to what to do.

Should she tell her supervisor and risk being taken off the assignment? Because there was no doubt in her mind it would be taken over by the higher ups if she did.

Or did she keep quiet until she could try to figure it out on her own? But then risk getting in trouble for not telling anyone?

Spencer's mind was a mass of conflicting thoughts and for the first time in a very long time, her course of action wasn't so clear.

Meanwhile Kyla had shifted uncomfortably in the hard wooden pew. She kept telling herself she wasn't crazy but _hearing _her sister bitching in very typical Ashley fashion about everything, as if she was sitting right next to her was a bit disconcerting to say the least. It had been faint at first, almost like hearing an echo of an echo in the distance but it now seemed to be getting louder and clearer.

_OK, first thing tomorrow, I have to schedule an appointment to see a shrink. The stress is getting to me. _

"And do not start me on the flowers, Kyla. I really hope you didn't have anything to do with them. This whole thing screams Christine. Tacky. Tacky. Tacky. It's all obviously what she wanted and she's given absolutely no thought as to what I would've wanted. Not that she ever gave a thought before, but really, this is the last thing she had to do for me and yet she's still managed to screw it up. As usual." Ashley had ranted on.

Father O'Malley had then gone about how Ashley was so young and even though it hurt, she was now in a better place with the Heavenly Father. This had caught Ashley's ear and she paused briefly in her verbal assault of Kyla to smirk as a random thought crossed her mind.

_More like a hot blonde but hey, to-may-to to-mah-to…_

After prattling on for while longer and failing to get a noticeable reaction, Ashley had became frustrated and finally resorted to just calling out her name repeatedly as she was doing now.

Kyla continued to resist the urge to look around.

_ "Kyla…I know you can hear me…" _

Finally she couldn't take it anymore, convinced she was losing it.

"Please, stop talking…" she whispered pleadingly, believing if she said it out loud maybe her subconscious would listen to her. It was so much easier to believe she was cracking under the stress and grief than it was to believe Ashley was complaining to her about her own funeral.

Next to her, Christine leaned over and conspiratorially whispered. "I know, he does go on and on doesn't he? God, I hope this doesn't drag on for much longer."

Kyla glanced up at the older woman, thinly veiled disgust in her eyes. For the hundredth time since learning of Ashley's untimely death she wondered how Christine could be so cold and detached from it all. As if it wasn't her daughter that had passed away in the most horrific of circumstance.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Kyla, Ashley was scowling about being asked to stop talking.

"Can you believe that, Spencer? If it was reversed and she was talking to me after she had died, I would be ecstatic. But no, not my sister. She has to tell me to be quiet. And why? So she can hear some drunken priest who barely knew me go on and on about… Hey, wait, did he just call me a troubled soul? There is nothing troubling about my soul, right Spencer?" Ashley crossed her arms in a huff, glaring at the elderly man in the white collar.

"Ashley, I don't think she asked you to be quiet so she could listen to the priest. I think you're freaking her out. Think about it, if the situation was reversed wouldn't you be just a little bit freaked out if you heard the voice of your deceased sister talking to you at her funeral?" Spencer, despite having never witnessed anything like this, relied on her common sense to tell her that it really probably wasn't the most pleasant of experiences. Especially if you had no clue about the other Planes of Existence.

"Whatever. Fine. I'll wait until she's alone and then try to get her to realize it's me." Ashley sat back and placed one hand over Kyla's, which were folded in her lap.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Spencer began, not sure how to explain what she didn't even understand to Ashley. "Maybe we should wait until we figure out how exactly, or why even, you can talk to Kyla before you actually try to convince her it's you."

"Spencer, that makes no sense. I can do this really cool thing and talk to my sister, Why shouldn't I use it?" Ashley gave Spencer a disbelieving look.

How could she not want her to talk to her own sister?

"Ashley, if we were supposed to be able to directly communicate with the living, we'd all be able to do it. But we can't. You're the only one I know that can who isn't from the Higher Plane." Spencer's eyes clouded with conflicting emotions.

She took Ashley's free hand in hers, her blue eyes softening as looking into the questioning brown ones before her.

"I don't want to draw any undue attention to you that we might not want until we can figure this out. Things could get complicated if others become involved."

Ashley was still confused but the distress and apprehension in Spencer's eyes was enough to make her reluctantly nod in agreement. "Fine, I don't understand but I trust you enough to know that you wouldn't ask me unless it was important. So I won't try to communicate with Kyla until we know why I can."

Spencer gently brushed an errant strand of hair behind the pouting brunette's ear. "Thanks Ashley. I don't understand it fully myself but I've been around long enough to know that what you can do will cause a huge stir once it gets out."

The pout instantly melted at the feel of Spencer's soft hand on her cheek.

"Alright, but we have to figure it out soon. I don't know how long I'll be able to not talk to Kyla now that I know I can." Ashley grumbled, though not as much as she would have if Spencer's hand hadn't still been on her cheek.

"Fair enough, I'll try to ask around discreetly." Spencer quickly removed her hand suddenly realizing just how long she'd left it there. "Oh, and no, you don't have a troubled soul. Trouble souls usually get reincarnated right away."

"Good to know." Ashley replied distractedly, missing the comfort of Spencer's touch already.

"Now, Kyla Woods would like to say a few words about her sister, Ashley." Father O'Malley announced after saying his final prayer.

Ashley sat up straight.

Kyla stood up on shaking legs, wringing her hands in front of her and taking slow deep breaths. She walked up on to the raised platform to the right of the church altar. Composing herself, she glanced over at the wooden casket that held her sister's remains. A shiver ran down her spine, as she reminded herself that her sister was in there, not talking to her as she'd been hearing for the last hour.

Ashley was now finally paying attention to the funeral that was going on around her. Allowing herself to let it sink in that this was _her_ funeral.

Spencer held the brunette's hand tighter as she felt her tensing up next to her.

"My sister…Ashley…" Kyla began with a trembling voice, "was an original. I'd never met anyone like her. Our time together was brief. We'd only met for the first time 5 years ago. After a few rough months, she became my best friend, my biggest supporter, my hero, my big sister."

Kyla took a staggered breath, trying to rein in the emotions that were threatening to reduce her into a blubbering mess.

Spencer looked over at Ashley and saw pride and sorrow shining bright in her deep brown eyes, tears starting to pool in the corners. She let go of Ashley's hand and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, pulling the smaller girl close to her side.

"Everyone saw her as this bitchy, hard ass… a spoiled brat, but that was just because they never bothered to look beyond the surface. Ashley had the biggest heart of anyone I've known. Our first Christmas together, she took a group of foster kids to FAO Schwartz shopping, letting them pick out whatever they wanted, it became a tradition we did together every Christmas"

Kyla paused, briefly shutting her eyes before continuing

"She funded three houses for Habitat for Humanity down in New Orleans after Hurricane Katrina. She donated thousands of dollars to various charities, and never once used that for free publicity or praise. She did because that was the kind of person she was. She wanted to help even a little in her own way."

Tears now started sliding down her cheeks as she finally lost the fight to hold them back.

"All anyone ever heard about was the bad things she did. The out of control rock star's daughter sold more papers but Ashley was so much more than that."

Ashley laid her head down on Spencer's shoulder as broken sobs escaped from her shuddering lips. It was finally hitting her that this was real. She was really dead and she'd never get to just hang out with her sister like they use to. She had known that before but had never allowed herself to feel it until that moment.

"She was always there with a pint of Ben and Jerry's after I'd broken up with yet another loser and only a couple 'I told you so's'. She…she was never afraid to let anyone know exactly what was on her mind. Everything she did, she did wholeheartedly, never backing off from what she wanted, doing whatever it took to accomplish her goals."

Kyla took a few slow breaths to steady her trembling voice.

"My sister was fearless and the world would be a better place if there were more people like her in it. I'm going to miss her so much but I hope you all know that she wasn't a headline in the tabloids, she wasn't that person they made her out to be because I think only a very few people got to see the real Ashley Davies, I'm honored I was able to be one of them."

She turned towards the coffin,

"Good bye, Ashley, I love you and I know you'll be watching out for me. Where ever you are."

There was hardly a dry eye in the church as Kyla made her way back down to her seat.

Spencer was still holding Ashley close to her while the other girl cried over the life she had lost and the pain it was causing the sister she loved.

The choir started singing an old hymn as a large projector screen came down from the ceiling, covering the large photo of Ashley. The screen then started to flash with pictures of Ashley from throughout her life.

There were a few murmured "aww's" as baby pictures faded from one to the next followed by chuckles at a chocolate covered three year old Ashley sitting in the middle of a kitchen floor, spilled Hershey's syrup around her.

Ashley watched in fascination, have never seen many of these pictures of herself before. Next to her, Kyla let out a choked half laugh, part sob, as a particularly embarrassing picture of 12 year old Ashley in pigtails and braces graced the screen. She was wearing unflattering overalls and her hair was a mess. Ashley groaned as she remembered the picture being taken on her first day of Jr. High. She couldn't believe she had had ever been that uncool.

"Aww, you look sweet there." Spencer gently teased, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Sweet must be the In Between's code word for unimaginably dorky." Ashley replied rolling her eyes but continuing to watch the pictures.

They were now showing ones from when she had first met Kyla. She almost laughed when saw the one of Kyla covered in chocolate milkshake, Ashley standing behind her smirking, the glass still tipped over Kyla's head, the last drops falling.

Kyla and Ashley had known each other a week when that picture had been taken. Christine had made Ashley take Kyla out so she took her to a diner with her and a few of her friends. She couldn't stand Kyla at the time, still hurt and upset that her father had never mentioned having another daughter. Consequently she'd basically spent the evening either totally ignoring her existence or making snide comments about her.

Finally Kyla had enough and called Ashley a bitch

So Ashley had dumped her chocolate shake over her head.

Just her luck one of the paparazzi happened to be there and caught the whole thing on film. The headline the next day proclaimed Ashley was a spoiled brat who didn't want to share Daddy's money. Christine almost had a heart attack and didn't speak to Ashley for almost an entire month after.

Next to her, Kyla smiled sadly at the memory. They had come so far from that first week and now she couldn't believe her sister was really gone.

_Unless of course she was talking to me from the great beyond and I'm not going crazy. _

She quietly laughed. That sounded even crazier than thinking she was going crazy.

They were nearing the end of the slide show as Ashley's most recent publicity shots filled the screen. People started readying themselves to follow the hearse to the cemetery. Kyla stayed still, not reaching for her little black clutch or showing any indication that it was time to leave the church. Christine shot her a look, clearly telling her to get up and follow but Kyla stayed sitting, staring at the coffin in front of her.

Spencer and Ashley stayed next to her as the church emptied.

The gentleman from the funeral home walked on to the altar towards the wooden box when he suddenly caught sight of Kyla. He paused and then changed his direction, walking over to the silently grieving girl.

"We have to move her now but if you would like a couple minutes alone, I'll make sure no one interrupts you." He said gently.

He had developed a particularly soft spot for her. She'd been the only one to talk to him about what the deceased would have wanted, as opposed to the horrible mother who'd obviously only cared about what looked good. And he'd watched the mother and daughter fight over almost aspect of the ceremony.. The mother getting her way on just about everything except the slide show. And that was only because she'd been convinced that all the celebrities were doing it.

"The pictures were a nice touch. Your sister was a beautiful girl." He patted her shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sure she appreciated all the time and effort you put into putting it together."

"Yeah…" Kyla answered distractedly. He nodded and then left her to her thoughts.

"Spencer, she did it herself, please, can't I at least thank her?" Ashley pleaded, giving Spencer her best puppy dog eyes.

Spencer wasn't about deny her that one request. In fact she'd have complied even if Ashley hadn't just pulled out the most heart wrenching look ever. "Of course. Do you want me to leave so you can have a moment alone? Spencer stood up, ready to leave.

"No!" Ashley jumped up and grabbed Spencer's hand.

Then realizing she had sounded a tad bit desperate, she quickly dropped Spencer's hand and took a step back. "Um, I mean, it would be nice to have to you stick around, if you want…"

"Ok, I'll be right over there." Spencer pointed towards the doors at the front of the church.

"Thanks." Ashley smiled gratefully.

During their exchange Kyla had gotten up and walked over to the casket that held her sister's remains. She ran her hand along the smooth wood, wondering how such a little box could hold someone who was larger than life like her sister.

Ashley stepped up behind her staring at the box and forcing herself not to think about what was in it. She laid a hand gently on Kyla's shoulder.

"Thank you, I loved the slide show. Those pictures brought back a lot of good memories."

Kyla didn't even flinch at the sound of her sister's voice in her right ear. She'd been waiting for it and she found herself actually relieved to hear it again.

"I just wanted something that was really you in the midst of this circus. I'm sorry your funeral was lame." Kyla didn't care if she was talking to herself. It truly did feel like Ashley was there and that made her feel a little better.

"Well I wouldn't have expected Christine to put the fun in funeral; it was exactly what I imagined a funeral planned by her would be, tacky, over the top and completely not me" Ashley shook her head to herself before continuing softly" The only part I liked was your part. Your speech meant so much to me Ky. _You_ mean so much to me."

"Am I going crazy or are you haunting me?" Kyla turned away from the casket, trying to see if you could see a white mist or any other indication that she wasn't alone in the chapel.

Ashley laughed gently, "Neither I'm in another place but know that I'm always here, I'll always be here. Always looking out for you."

"You always did have stalker tendencies, good to see your death has brought them to the fore front." Kyla joked, not being able to fully believe what was happening but at least it made more sense than her spontaneously going insane.

"Hey! If I remember correctly, you're the one that made me drive past your ex's house every night for a week after you two broke up…" Ashley exclaimed with mock outrage.

"Oh, God, Ash…" Kyla laughed only to break down crying again.

It felt so real, it felt like one of their ordinary banter sessions. Something they'd never be able to do again.

"Oh, hey, hey, don't cry again, Ky" Ashley pleaded. "I know it's hard, I'm having a hard time of it myself, but I promise you, I'm not really gone. I'm still here, kind of, just not how I use to be… I'm in a good place, I promise you. No matter what, remember you're not alone, ok?" She wrapped her arms around her sister, trying to comfort her but not knowing how to when she didn't know herself how to explain what was going on.

"I'm sorry, we have to go now." The gentleman from the funeral home had returned.

Kyla just nodded and stepped away from the casket as the pallbearers came out to carry it to the waiting hearse.

Ashley watched as Ethan, her uncle's Markus and Lucas, along with her producer, Derek and her bodyguards, Jeff and Wayne lifted the casket up, carried it down the aisle and out the doors of the church. Kyla followed slowly behind.

"You okay?" Spencer asked as Ashley walked up to her in a daze.

"No, no, not really, Spencer, that's me in that box. That's me, the life I knew. Everything that's comfortable and familiar is in that box and about to be put in the ground forever."

Ashley started freaking out, shaking as her voice got louder and louder.

"Everything I was doesn't matter here anymore. After this all settles down, people will go back to their regular lives, forgetting me, like I never existed. Maybe mentioning me every now and again but that's it. If I'm lucky I'll end up as some stupid answer on a trivia game. That's all my life here has amounted to."

"No, that's not true, Ashley, not true at all. You made a difference here, you helped people, you cared…" Spencer grabbed Ashley's arms, forcing the girl to look at her. Attempting to calm her down.

"No, Spencer, you're wrong." Ashley shook Spencer's hands from her and stepped away, pacing in the doorway of the church, "I'm sure your little file on me mentions how I only took those kids shopping to make myself feel better after hitting a car while drunk driving. _I _was the reason a teenager and his girlfriend ended up in hospital. I mean thankfully, they lived but still, he'll have a limp for the rest of his life. Because of me.

Ashley's eyes had gone cold and hard, her voice angry as she recounted her misdeeds to the Light Fate.

"Those houses in New Orleans? Only happened because I felt guilty over watching someone overdose but I was too messed up to do anything about it. Again, luckily someone else came in and called 911 otherwise he would have died."

"Ok, so you weren't a Saint," Spencer replied slightly wincing as she thought about some of the more colorful parts of Ashley's file. "But you weren't a monster either. You made mistakes, everyone does. But you also did some good, Ashley, regardless of why. And you still helped people."

Spencer took a small towards her as Ashley stopped pacing to listen.

"Don't you realize not just anyone gets chosen to be on the In Between? Most people just get reincarnated but the Powers That Be obviously saw something special in you that made them keep you around. So you could keep your memories from this life. So you could be Ashley Davies for a while longer. " She slowly reached out for Ashley, gazing deeply into her gold flecked eyes, looking as far into her as she could.

And Ashley felt all her anger, frustration and sorrow suddenly melt away as those deep ocean blue eyes engulfed her, touching her very soul.

She then found herself yet again wrapped in Spencer's arms, crying.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I keep exploding on you when things get to be too much." Ashley whispered into Spencer's neck, pulling back just enough so the Fate could hear her.

"It's ok, I know it's not personal. You're just trying to deal. We all handle things in our own way." Spencer gently rubbed Ashley's back, calming her down.

"Still, it's not fair to take it out on you." Ashley stayed in the blonde's arms, not in a rush to pull away. She inhaled deeply, getting caught up in the unique scent of the blond. It was like fresh laundry and lavender along with something else that was unmistakably Spencer.

"And again, I understand, it's okay for now." Ashley heard the unspoken part of Spencer's reply; the part that said it was okay for now but it wouldn't be if she kept it up for much longer.

"Can we skip the cemetery and go to my mother's house? That's where everyone is getting together afterwards; I want to check on Kyla." Ashley asked, hugging Spencer tighter to her.

"Sure." Spencer pulled away but making sure to take Ashley's hand in hers as they walked out of the church before shifting to the In Between to get her car and then driving over to the Davies residence.


	10. Now Today is Your Day

Ashley walked through the house where she'd spent most of her life, reminiscing. She was saddened to realize that she didn't really have many happy memories in any part of it with the exception of her bedroom and the pool house.

'_Many good times in the pool house' _she fondly recalled, visions of naked bodies dancing in her head.

She and Spencer had arrived at the house before the mourners had finished up at the cemetery, leaving her time to roam around without any distractions. The first place she'd gone had been her old bedroom, practically pulling Spencer up the stairs with her.

Entering the room, she'd been amazed at how much it had changed. Gone was most of her furniture; she had taken that with her when she moved out a couple years ago. Her old couch being the only remaining piece and it was now littered with her mother's clothes. Other than that, there was almost nothing else to suggest she'd ever lived there.

Except for the walls, which still blazed with her name across them in large graffiti style letters.

"So, this was your room, huh?" Spencer looked around at the various boxes and other discarded items on the floor. The room appearing to be a bit of a catch all type room.

"Yep, this is where all the magic happened." Ashley smirked, quirking a suggestive eyebrow at the blonde who blushed in response. "I wrote almost my entire first album here." She finished laughing.

"Oh, yeah, your music…wait, I thought you just finished your first album?" Spencer said, trying to stay focused on the musical subject rather than trip into the not so innocent territory the brunette was leaning towards.

"No, that was my first major label album. I actually self recorded one a few years ago. It was good enough to get Ethan, my manager, to sign me. They actually had me re-record a couple songs from it for this new one." Ashley continued to examine the foreign contents of what use to be her room. She'd noticed 'Salvation Army' was written on a few of the boxes in her mother's thin, angular handwriting.

"Really? I'll have to look it up." Spencer smiled, wondering how she hadn't known that.

"Good luck finding it, I think I only made like 500 copies." Ashley's brow scrunched up suddenly as if she was in deep thought, "I bet they'll end up on Ebay for like a ridiculous amount now that I'm gone."

Spencer noticed the bitterness in the girl's voice. "Well, I do have a few connections, I'm sure I could get a copy."

"Come on, I want to show you the pool house before anyone else gets here." Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand again, dragging her out of her former room without so much as a backward glance. She didn't want to talk about her first album or anything for that matter that reminded her that her life had finally been going right.

* * *

An hour later the house was filled with mourners, hanger-ons and those who were just curious about where Ashley Davies had grown up. 

Ashley had given Spencer the grand tour, pointing out things and places of note. Such as the end table where she had once been so messed up after taking 'shrooms, she'd spent an hour talking to it. And it had been such good company that she had gone to give it a hug and ended up cracking her head on the corner.

"And that's how I got this" She said, proudly pointing to a small raised scar just below her hairline.

_Fun times. _

Passing her mother's office, she heard her mother's and Ethan's voices. Curious as to what they might be talking about, Ashley walked in, Spencer right behind her.

"Then redo the promotions for it, I don't care. But if we don't release it now, the novelty will wear off." Christine was saying as she perched on the edge of her desk. Ethan sat on a chair in front of her with an unsure look on his face.

"It's not that easy. You're not the clear beneficiary. Kyla has a pretty strong claim to all the rights according to Ashley's lawyers." Ethan took off his glasses with a sigh, cleaning them with a handkerchief from his suit pocket. "In fact, you might not have any rights if that video they have proves to be enough to convince the judge."

Ashley's head was spinning. What video? What were they talking about?

Her mother didn't have the right to anything of hers as far as she was concerned.

"Please. I am not going to let a video of Ashley's drunken ramblings screw me out of what is rightfully mine. I was her mother, I raised her!" Christine stood up and glared at Ethan.

"Drunken or not, she clearly says on the video that if anything ever happened to her, she wanted Kyla to have everything and she was quite specific on not wanting you to have anything." Ethan shifted uncomfortably, obviously not wanting to be having this conversation at the moment.

Suddenly it flooded back to Ashley.

The night after the VMA's last year, she'd been wasted. She'd taken her video camera with her in the hope of snagging a few shots of her with Lily Allen or maybe Missy Higgins. Either one would have done, she wasn't fussy. Much to her pleasure she'd ended up making out with Missy in the back of the limo. The whole thing captured on her trusty camera.

It was a video she had replayed quite a few times.

Later that night, after her and Kyla had come back from one party or another and were just relaxing, she'd turned on the camera again. This time to proclaim that Kyla was the best sister ever and if anything ever happened to her, she wanted Kyla to have everything and quote;

"speshelly not to let that bish of a mother have one shingle dime..Not one dime..It's all for Kyyyyla …you hear me Christine!!.." swaying and pointing into the camera.

At the time she was just being a sentimental drunk but now she was glad because hopefully it would be enough to keep her mother's greedy paws off anything of hers.

Christine's sharp voice penetrated her thoughts. "Then have your lawyers find a way to discredit it. Seriously, do I have to do everything myself? We need to get that album out within the next two weeks to capitalise on the sympathy factor." She arched her eyebrow, looking at Ethan as if he was completely incompetent. Which in her eyes, he was.

Next to her, Spencer felt Ashley tense up. She reassuringly squeezed her hand hoping to calm the brunette down, but her own thoughts were betraying her. She'd seen a lot of things in her many years as a Fate but still found Christine's cold indifference towards the death of her daughter staggering.

"Fine but don't you think we should maybe wait, at least a week. The press is going to massacre you if you legally contest Kyla's rights this early. You'll look completely heartless." Ethan reasoned. Although he was uneasy dealing with Christine, wanting on one side to respect Kyla's wishes and wait to release the album, he understood her viewpoint. She was right; they'd make a lot more cash if they struck while the iron was hot. Ethan didn't consider himself a bad guy, and he didn't want to do wrong by Kyla but at the end of the day he figured extra cash to spend on hot chicks and tropical islands would do a lot to assuage any guilt.

"Not if it's handled properly. We just make it look like I want what's best for my dearly departed daughter and turn Kyla into the money hungry half brat." Christine adopted her best impression of sadness and despair. "Now, what's more believable? A mourning mother who only wants to preserve the artistic integrity of her daughter's final work, or a half sibling she didn't even know about until five years ago? You have PR people; this is what you pay them for."

"Ashley, maybe we should…" Spencer attempted to tug the other girl towards the door after noticing how red her face was getting. If looks could kill Mrs. Davies would have been a pile of ashes on the floor already.

"Can you believe this? Seriously, Spencer, I'm not even cold in the ground and she's already trying to capitalize on my death. She didn't even care about my music career before all of this!" Ashley fumed, dropping Spencer's hand and pointing incredulously at Ethan, "And he's working with her? He was supposed to be my friend as well as my manager. He worked for my father! Where is his loyalty?"

Spencer wasn't sure if she was supposed to answer or not. Seeing the look on Ashley's face though made her think maybe she should say something, anything, which would maybe stall the mounting anger in the irate girl. "I don't know… but why don't we go look for Kyla, these two aren't worth your time."

"Yeah, whatever. I can't stand to look at either of them anyway. They both make me sick." Ashley shot her mother a final death glare and stormed out of the room with Spencer on her heels.

* * *

After hunting around for a bit and not being able to locate her sister amongst the general guest congregation, Ashley finally acknowledged to herself that she probably knew where Kyla was. '_She always had a knack for being in the worst places at the worst times._' 

Walking back upstairs to her room, she opened the door to find Kyla sitting on her old couch, surrounded by boxes, holding one of Ashley's old teddy bears to her chest. The tears that had been so present at the Church were now faded streaks of ruined mascara on her face as she sat there with a dazed expression, her eyes a million miles away.

Spencer had hoped that being around her sister would calm Ashley down. Unfortunately it seemed to have to opposite affect. Ashley instead paced angrily in front of the couch.

"Look at her, Spencer. How could anyone want to try and screw her over?" Ashley exclaimed, waving her arms around. "She's the only one who ever took care of me, made me feel what family really was. I'll be damned if I let my mother hurt her or take anything away from her that's rightfully hers."

Spencer was trying to formulate an appropriate response when suddenly the subject of Ashley's fury walked into the room.

"There you are" Christine coldly addressed Kyla. "Seriously, are you going to spend the whole day moping around? There are guests downstairs you really should at least be mingling with."

"I don't feel like being very social right now, sorry I'm mourning the loss of my sister, you know, your daughter." Kyla spat out, not in the mood to deal with Christine.

"Yes, I'm sure you're real broken up over gaining what's left of her half of the inheritance." Christine replied crossing her arms over her chest and smirking at the grieving girl.

"How can you even think about money at a time like this? Ashley is gone. Never coming back. And all you care about is money?" Kyla quietly asked, belying the anger that was starting to fill her.

"Like you don't? I heard about you telling Ethan you weren't going to release Ashley album on time. What are you waiting for? The holiday season to get maximum exposure? People do love a bit of tragedy at the Holidays, as long as it's not theirs." The older woman moved so that she was standing directly in front of Kyla. "A sob story does tend to equal more sales that time of year."

"Oh, she is not going to do this to my sister. Not now. Not ever." Ashley's hazel eyes were blazing as she glared at her mother.

Spencer sensibly decided to stay quiet, it was a family issue and although she knew Ashley couldn't do anything, she also wisely realized that this wasn't the time to remind her.

"It's not even like that! Ashley wouldn't want the only reason her album did so well was because of her death. She was proud of what she did and I think it should stand on its own merits, not because people are curious or because she's a hot story." Kyla responded sharply, becoming more and more incensed as the conversation continued.

"It doesn't really matter what you think, now does it? I'm her mother, therefore all rights should to go me by law because Ashley never left a written will. I will not let some bastard child take away what should rightfully be mine." Christine smirked at the younger girl, sure that she could intimidate her. "And if you fight me on this, I will make sure your name gets dragged so far in the mud no one will have anything to do with you."

Ashley rushed across to stand in front of Christine, yelling, "Leave her alone, you bitch!"

Kyla's anger evaporated into a sense of defeat; she wasn't giving up but the emotional toll of the last few days had caught up with her. She didn't have it in her to fight with Ashley's mother on top of everything else at this point.

"I guess we'll have to let the lawyers figure that out. I'm no in the mood to fight with you about this." Kyla stood up, still clutching the teddy bear deciding she needed to leave the room, the mansion, the situation.

And then suddenly it happened.

As Kyla went to leave the room, Christine grasped her upper arm, her fingers digging into the flesh, spinning the retreating girl around.

"Oh, no, you will not walk away from me. We are not finished."

That was the final straw for Ashley.

"Don't you dare touch her ever again, you bitch!" She screamed. And without thinking she grabbed a vase on the table next to her and violently slammed it on the ground where it landed with a large crash, scattering thousands of tiny porcelain shards across the room.

The sound and effect stunned Christine into letting go of Kyla's arm, leaving visible large red welts from her fingernails

Spencer, Kyla and Christine all stood stunned for a moment, staring at the broken vase.

Meanwhile Ashley just breathed in and out heavily, her whole body shaking.

"What in hell…" Christine looked over at the table where the vase had been minutes before to the floor and back. Uneasy at the sudden turn of events, she quickly decided she didn't want to be in that room a second longer. "This is far from over." She hissed at Kyla, eyes narrowed, before making a hasty retreat.

"Ashley…?" Kyla looked around the room, hoping to see some trace of her sister's presence.

"Ashley, we have to go…" Spencer regained her senses enough to know that they shouldn't be there, couldn't even. It was too much for her to handle at the moment but she didn't want Ashley to see how incredibly freaked out she was. Talking to the living was one thing but being able to actually move an object on the Mortal Plane was an entirely different matter.

Ashley hadn't moved, her eyes staring at the broken shards around her feet. _Kind of like my life…_

Spencer gently placed her hand on Ashley's trembling arm, "Please, Ash, we have to leave." She pleaded, softly running her hand down Ashley's arm to hold her hand.

Ashley looked over at her sister who was still searching the room with her eyes. With a small nod, she allowed herself to be overcome by the pulling, tingling sensation that happened each time they shifted from one Plane to the next.

Neither girl said anything as they walked to Spencer's car, both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Neither girl spoke for the duration of the journey. 

Spencer not so much even glancing in Ashley's direction.

As they walked back into the doom, there was a sense of awkwardness between them that had never existed before and Ashley really didn't like it.

Once safely back in Spencer's room, the Light Fate finally turned and looked at Ashley.

Really looked at her.

Her brow crinkled in deep thought as she played with her bottom lip between her teeth.

Ashley felt uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze. "Spencer…"

"Ashley…" They both started at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Ashley rushed out when Spencer didn't say anything.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Spencer quickly reassured her.

"I freaked you out." The hesitation and confusion in the blonde's blue eyes hadn't escaped Ashley's attention, "I didn't mean to throw that vase. I wasn't thinking. It just happened."

Spencer sighed, tilting her head, considering the events of the past day.

"That's just it, Ashley, you shouldn't have been able to throw that vase, you shouldn't be able to talk to Kyla, you shouldn't be able to do any of it and yet you can." Spencer's voice was low with wonder, not accusatory or angry, just disbelief.

"I'm sorry; I don't know how I can either. I'm just as confused as you." Ashley stared at the ground, for the first time not wanting to meet those blue eyes with her own, not liking what she saw in them.

"Hey, it's okay," Spencer tipped Ashley's chin up so that the girl was looking into her eyes. "It's just a bit overwhelming. I'm not sure what to do is all." Spencer delicately rubbed her thumb along the soft skin of Ashley's jaw.

"Yeah, it's not the greatest feeling for me either, knowing I scare you." Ashley felt her throat close, tears threatening. It was suddenly all too much, her funeral, her sister, her mother, Ethan and now scaring the one person she had come to rely on so heavily in the last few days.

Spencer gave her a small smile, shaking her head, "You don't scare me because of that. It's more shocking than anything. I'm at a loss as to what to do. Whether I should talk to someone about it or keep it quiet. I just don't know."

"Why can't we keep it all quiet until we figure it out on our own like we planned earlier?" Ashley asked, her eyes pleading with Spencer to agree.

"Don't worry. No matter what I decide to do, nothing bad will happen to you. I promise." Spencer's eyes softened as they met with scared hazel ones. She still hadn't removed her hand from Ashley's chin, still caressing her jaw line. The gesture was to reassure the other girl, she told herself, though not very convincingly.

"You said before that if you told anyone, other people would get involved. That it would get complicated. Does complicated mean you wouldn't be involved anymore?" Ashley asked.

Spencer didn't even have to reply, her hesitation and downcast eyes said it all,

"Than that to me that would be something horribly bad."

Spencer finally dropped her hand, only to rest it and her other one on Ashley's shoulders.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I need to give it some thought."

A moment passed before Spencer broke the silence,

"Do you want to move you stuff into your new room?" she said changing the subject.

Ashley stared at her. But then realizing that Spencer needed some time to work through all this for herself, she allowed the topic to be dropped.

"Can't wait to get rid of me, huh?" Ashley smirked, forcing the heaviness between them away.

"Yeah, that's it, your snoring is atrocious." Spencer smiled back, rolling her eyes.

"Please, as if you could hear it over your heavy breathing." Ashley shot back, grabbing a few of her bags, not wanting to leave but not knowing how to ask to stay. "Besides, I don't snore, it's genetically impossible."

"Heavy breathing? I'm sorry you must have been dreaming about that." Spencer grabbed a few more bags. "And how is it genetically impossible for you to snore?"

"It's genetically impossible for someone as gorgeous as me to have such an embarrassing and uncute habit such as snoring." Ashley answered, not even touching the heavy breathing part because she _had_ dreamed of Spencer breathing heavy and moaning and... other things.

"Ah, I see, so that snoring type noise I've heard for the past few nights must have been a figment of my imagination." Spencer laughed, checking to see if they had gotten all of Ashley's bags. Her room felt empty without Ashley's clothes and bags all over.

"Or maybe you have a nasally challenged mouse hiding under the bed." Ashley said with the utmost seriousness.

"Uh huh, a snoring mouse…" Spencer chuckled, standing there. Neither girl seemed to be in a hurry to actually carry the bags out of her room and into Ashley's new one down the hall.

"Yeah, Sammy, the Nasally Challenged Mouse, it's not his fault his nose is too big, even for a mouse." Ashley wore a mock disapproving look, "You shouldn't make fun of him Spencer, it's not nice."

"Um, I'm sorry?" Spencer said semi seriously, tilting her head a little.

"You should be, making fun of others unfortunate disabilities." Ashley nodded. ."It's okay, Spencer, I won't tell anyone you made fun of a poor, disabled mouse."

"Um, thanks. Only problem though, Ash. We don't have mice on the In Between." she laughed, stepping out in the hallway.

"I didn't say mice. I said mouse, as in one, I'm sure there has to be at least one mouse that deserved an After Life." Ashley retorted cheekily as she stepped in front of Spencer, to open the door to her new dorm room.

"Ah…" Spencer wasn't sure how to argue against that logic, so she just shook her head, laughing at how quickly the brunette could go from being upset to silly.

Ashley looked around her new room for at least the next few months or so. It looked almost identical in layout to the blondes, only it seemed much emptier without all the personal items that seemed to fill every surface of the Light Fates room. The walls were a light blue instead of the stark white of Spencer's walls and the bed was bigger, almost twice the size of Spencer's. As nice as it was, as far as dorm rooms go, she really missed her large spacious loft.

"So what happened to the person who lived here before me?" Ashley asked while setting her bags down on the empty desk.

"Alyssa transferred to Nashville to be a Music Muse." Spencer answered as she started hanging Ashley's clothes up in the closet.

"Oh, I might be new but to me that seems a little…" Ashley quirked an eyebrow, pausing from putting her socks in a one of the dresser drawers to glance at Spencer.

"Cliché?" Spencer finished for her, laughing because it really was. Being a Music Muse in Nashville was almost as easy as Madison.

"Yeah," Ashley laughed with the blonde, "so was she a Fate first?"

"Yeah, after you're a Fate for at least 30 years, you can train to be a Muse if you want." Spencer wondered if she had any hangers in her room. She was running out and there were still at least two bags of clothes to hang up.

"Why didn't you train to be a Muse?" Ashley inquired, thinking that if she'd had a Muse as gorgeous as Spencer, she would have probably put out a lot more albums.

"I thought about it once, but it doesn't interest me as much as being a Fate. I like trying to guide people to do the right thing."

_Maybe she can put some of her t-shirts in one of the dresser drawers. That would free up at least a dozen hangers._ Spencer pondered the hanger shortage.

Ashley folded up a few pairs of boxers to sleep in and put them away, all the while wondering if she would like whatever path she decided on as much as Spencer seemed to love hers.

"Ok, all done, but you're going to have to put some of your t-shirts in a drawer until we can get you some more hangers." Spencer turned around, a satisfied smile on her face.

"That's cool. I need to get some more things anyways. This place feels like a hotel room. I need to jazz it up a bit." Ashley gave the room a once over, mentally picturing what she would need to make it feel more like a home, even if it turned out to be temporary.

'That's fine with me, I never need an excuse to go shopping." _Especially with you._ Spencer grinned, "We can go tomorrow if you want."

"Well, I'll have to check my appointment book but I think I might be free tomorrow." Ashley beamed, it really was ridiculous how much she enjoyed doing anything with Spencer. Even the disaster that was her funeral had been bearable because the blonde had been with her.

"Oh, do you think you could pencil me in, what with your busy schedule and all?" Spencer teased, poking Ashley in the ribs.

"Hey, cut that out," Ashley giggled, playfully slapping Spencer's hands away.

"Oh, yeah? What cha gonna do if I don't?" Spencer teased, poking her again with the other hand.

"This." Ashley reached out and grabbed Spencer's hand, holding it behind Spencer's back, the other one quickly joining it. They were close, almost chest to chest.

And the mood quickly changed from playful to something more.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Ashley softly asked, staring into Spencer's endless blue eyes.

The air between them felt charged with electricity.

Spencer willed her self not to look down at Ashley's soft lips. They were so close she could feel Ashley's warm breath on her. She watched as Ashley's hazel eyes grew darker, her pupils dilating.

All thoughts of the day she had just had emptied out of Ashley's mind. All she wanted to do was feel Spencer's full lips against hers. She loosened her grip on Spencer's hands as she brought her hands around to rest on the blonde's hips.

She leaned in towards Spencer, glancing down at the other girl's lips, licking her own….

"Hey, are you hungry?" Spencer suddenly stepped back, breaking the moment. Her eyes darting everywhere but at Ashley. "I'm really hungry, we haven't eaten all day. We should go to the cafeteria."

"Huh?" Ashley's mind spun, not sure what had just happened. One second Spencer was sharing the same breath as her, the next she was halfway to the door.

She sighed, "Food? Okay..."

"Good." Spencer said as she opened the door, waiting for the brunette to catch up. She knew she would probably kick herself later for not kissing Ashley but she refused to take advantage of the hazel eyed girl when she was emotionally vulnerable.

"Yeah, great," Ashley mumbled, following Spencer down the hall. "Perfect even."


	11. What I Need to Believe

**A/N: So here's the Beta'ed version, now with the first part I forgot to add last night. My bad. Thanks for everyone reading and there are a few changes in here from what I had yesterday posted, so you might want to read it again...**

* * *

Spencer lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. After dinner, she and Ashley had come back to her room to watch some TV. About an hour ago the brunette had announced she was tired and went back to her own room. 

Leaving Spencer alone with her thoughts.

Neither of them had mentioned the almost kiss, for which she was eternally grateful because she hadn't as yet worked out how to convey her thoughts on that one:

_Hey Ash, I really want to kiss but I can't. You know, with the promotion and all._

Yeah, that would go over real well.

As she thought about it though, she had to acknowledge to herself that the promotion thing was really only a small part of it.

No, even if her future career wasn't riding on the line, she wouldn't have kissed Ashley tonight.

Why?

Because when she finally did kiss Ashley - and she knew she would, there was no doubt about that - she wanted Ashley to kiss her back because she felt what Spencer was feeling.

Not because Ashley felt emotionally vulnerable and Spencer had been there for her.

Not because she was needy or grateful.

No, when she and Ashley kissed for the first time, Spencer wanted it to be for all the right reasons.

She sighed quietly to herself. She was missing the feeling of Ashley next to her, her light snores soothing the blonde to sleep. Sleep eluded her as thoughts of the undecided Fate down the hall danced in her mind.

Ashley really was an enigma to Spencer. Was she even a Fate? She could do things that Spencer had never heard of any other Fates being able to do, but if she wasn't a Fate, why would the Powers That Be choose her to be one? In her experience, TPTB knew almost, if not, everything; surely they had to know Ashley could do more.

It was also strange to Spencer how she had gotten use to sharing her bed in such an amazingly short time. To be fair though, it was only because it was Ashley and in the darkness of her room, without anyone else there, Spencer could be brutally honest to her self and her growing feelings. She felt a pull towards the brunette she'd never experienced; it excited and scared her all at once.

She rolled over and stared at her closed door. She was still no closer to figuring out what to do than she had been earlier in the day.

The way Spencer saw it, she had two choices; one, say something to her Supervisor about what Ashley could do but risk being taken off the assignment while other higher beings took over. This way, she'd still probably get her promotion but it would mean sacrificing her budding feelings for the brunette . The promotion was what she had been working towards for decades. She had passed up on other chances for personal happiness for the greater good of the Balance. Was she willing to do it again?

Or option two, she keeps quiet and takes the chance that Ashley's feelings were genuine, but risk getting into trouble when it all came out that she had known. And she wasn't fooling herself into think that that it wouldn't come out eventually. This all meant basically kissing her promotion and chances of further advancement good-bye. Thereby making the whole sacrifice meaningless if she was to just get reincarnated for failure.

She considered talking to Aiden about everything but there was a distinct possibility that her Gray friend would feel it was his duty to inform his council. Especially given that someone with Ashley's abilities could certainly tip the balance for whichever side she chose

Nope. No matter how she looked at it, there didn't seem to be a way for it to end well for her or Ashley.

Spencer's head swam at all the different possibilities but her thoughts always came back to one thing;

After every thing she had done over the years to preserve the Light Side of the Balance, didn't she deserve to be happy too?

Didn't she deserve the chance to see if what she felt for Ashley could be the real thing?

These questions along with deep, soul piercing brown eyes and knee weakening smirks played over in her mind on a constant loop as she fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Spencer, freshly showered and changed, rushed to answer the knocking door. Her hair was still slightly damp and her normally bright eyes were a little duller that morning due to the restless sleep she'd had the night before. "Hey…Kegan." 

"I don't know if I should be offended or not." Kegan playfully frowned at the disappointed look on his friend's face.

"Sorry, I was thought you were Ashley." Spencer stepped back, gesturing for the curly haired guy to come in. "We're supposed to go shopping today."

"Oh, that's cool, I was coming by to see if you and Ashley wanted to go shopping with Brandi and I later." Kegan walked in, and leaned against the back of Spencer's couch. He hid his concern at seeing how tired the other Light Fate looked. "We haven't really seen you around for a few days."

"Sorry, I've been busy with getting Ashley settled in and all. You know how it is when you first get here, everything is so overwhelming." Spencer walked over to her desk, smiling as she picked up a book Ashley had left out but forgot to take with her the night before.

"No, it's okay, I get it. I was thinking though that maybe it would help if you introduced Ashley to a few other people. You know, let her see that we're not all that different from what she's use to." Truth was, even though he was curious about the undecided Fate, he also knew how Spencer was; she had a tendency to try and do everything herself. So even though this was her assignment, he wanted to help in whatever way possible. Spencer had helped him out on more than one occasion, it was only fair to repay the favor, especially after seeing how tired she was already and it had only been less than a week.

Spencer was torn, she knew Kegan had a point, but at the same time she wasn't sure if she was ready to give up her alone time with Ashley. "I don't know, she might not be up to meeting new people quite yet."

"Ok, well ask her, we can make plans at breakfast if you want. I'm meeting Brandi in the cafeteria." Kegan stood up and walked towards the door. "It would be nice to spend time with you, Spence, I miss my best friend."

"I know, I'm sorry, Kegan. I promise we'll spend some time together soon, if not today." Spencer smiled, she did feel bad that she had been neglecting her other friends lately. It wasn't that she didn't want to but she didn't want Ashley to feel uncomfortable being around a lot of strangers.

"Actually, on second thought" she said suddenly reconsidering, maybe breakfast would lessen some of the tension she was feeling "I'll grab Ashley and we'll meet you and Brandi down at the cafeteria, ok?"

A wide smile graced Kegan's face, his light blue eyes lighting up, "Great, I know Brandi has been missing you almost as much as me."

"I've missed her too. Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes than." Spencer said as she followed Kegan out the door.

"Cool, see you then." Kegan left heading down the stairs.

Spencer continued on a few doors down, no longer trying to tell herself that she wasn't excited to be seeing the brunette again, after the longest separation they'd experienced yet. _'Ugh, how lame am I? It's only been 9 hours, seriously, I need to get a hobby or something.' _Spencer rolled her eyes at her own ridiculousness before knocking on Ashley's door.

* * *

"Spencer!" a bubbly, dark auburn haired girl called out while jumping up to throw her arms around a laughing Spencer, who promptly returned the hug. 

"Brandi!"

They both pulled back with huge smiles on their faces. Ashley stood to the side, exchanging hello's with Kegan, trying to ignore the fact there was some unknown girl hanging off Spencer.

"And this must be the Ashley Kegan's told me about." Brandi stuck out her hand while giving Ashley an appraising look. "I'm Brandi, nice to meet you."

"Well, if he said I was devastatingly beautiful and loads of fun to be around, than, yes, I'm that Ashley. Nice to meet you too." Ashley smiled shaking Brandi's hand.

Spencer watched the exchange, rolling her eyes but unable to keep the large grin off her face.

Brandi laughed, "Somehow he managed to leave out modest when describing you."

"Imagine that." Spencer smirked, as they all sat down.

"So, Ashley, I hear you can do the impossible…" Brandi casually said, a mischievous glint in her dark brown eyes.

Ashley choked on the mouthful of orange juice she had just taken sipped, a flash of panic coursing through her. How could Brandi possibly know about what she could do?

Spencer quickly reached over and slapped Ashley on the back. Her face wore a façade of calm in spite of the same thoughts that Ashley was experiencing, hurtling through her own head. _Oh, great, how does she know? Who else knows?_

"Are you okay?" Kegan asked, worriedly. Ashley was now bright red and tears were streaming down her face.

"Yeah, sorry, it just went down the wrong way." She managed as her coughs finally subsided.

Spencer continued to rub small circles on Ashley's back while giving Brandi a quizzical look.

"Impossible?" Ashley squeaked out, after regaining her breath and calming down a tad.

"Yeah, Kegan says you have done the impossible by actually getting Spencer here to slack off a bit on her Head Fate duties." Brandi laughed.

It was common knowledge that Spencer was one of the most involved Head Fates when it came to the Fates in her dorm. The fact that someone had managed to get her to relax for a few days was almost a miracle.

"You've been slacking off because of me?" Ashley turned to a now pink faced Spencer, quirking an eyebrow at her, giddy with relief that her secret was still safe.

"Uh…" Spencer wasn't sure what to say. She hadn't been slacking so much as otherwise occupied, not that she minded. Thankfully Kegan jumped in to save her.

"Not really slacking off, just not as involved as usual…which is good because, Spencer, you really do deserve some time to yourself to work on other… stuff." Kegan's eyes shot over to Ashley.

No one could ever accuse Kegan of being subtle.

"Spencer's always been very involved, some would say even too involved, with those in her dorm. She's always there to bail them out of whatever trouble they get into." Brandi waved an apple accusingly at the blonde Fate, "I keep telling you, you have to let them screw up every once in awhile or they'll never learn."

"Brandi is the Head Light Fate for St. Simon House." Kegan explained to Ashley. He smiled adoringly at his girlfriend. She was a tough but fair Head Fate. And even though she and Spencer were close friends, their styles greatly differed when it came to handling their charges.

"I'm not big with the tough love, like you. I just think if I can help them from messing up then I should." Spencer replied, defending her approach. "Isn't that the point of being a Head Fate? One team, one dream?"

"Aw, Spence. My poor idealistic friend." Brandi shook her head, "This isn't some sensitive, touchy, feel good seminar. This is war. A polite one for now but war none the less. And right now we're losing".

She raised her eyebrow at Spencer "Do you think those Head Dark Fates are coddling their Fates? No way and that's why they're winning. They understand what this is and are treating it as such."

"Oh come on, Brandi, don't you think you're being a little melodramatic?" Spencer rolled her eyes, shrugging off the sudden uneasy feeling in her stomach. A part of her recognized that the other Head Fate was right in a way. "We're doing the same thing we've been doing for thousands and thousands of years."

"Are we?" Brandi mused, almost to herself. A far away look had clouded her dark eyes.

"Of course we are." Spencer laughed, trying to make light of the situation.

Brandi and Kegan were a great fit together as they both had very strong views on the direction the Light Council should be headed. Sometimes it scared Spencer how close they both came to skating that thin line between voicing your opinion and outright calling for the Light Council to do more.

"Yeah, of course…" Brandi trailed off for a moment. Then she seemed to suddenly snap out whatever thoughts had captured her attention and changed the subject. "So how about we all go shopping?"

Ashley finally perked up after being bored for the last few minutes, not sure what the two Head Fates had been going on about. "That sounds like a plan to me, as long as we don't go to the mall. I really don't like the mall." _Or most the people who hang out there._

"Oh, no worries there. The mall is infested with mostly Dark Fates." Kegan reassured her. He said it as if he was talking about an infestation of cockroaches, though that would be in insult to the insect in his opinion.

And so the group began planning their day. Spencer smiled when needed and added an "uh huh" where required but her mind was preoccupied by Brandi's words; was it really war? Was it really serious enough that people viewed what they did to keep the balance as a war between the Light and Dark Councils?

* * *

The pounding of the bass could be heard as they neared the club. Ashley walked next to Spencer while Kegan and Brandi walked a few steps ahead, holding hands. 

"Thanks for taking me shopping today. I had a really good time with your friends." Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand, giving it a light squeeze to show her appreciation for being included.

"Really? Because I know Brandi can be a little much…" Spencer shyly replied, her heart racing at the feel of Ashley's hand perfectly fitting in hers.

"Are you kidding? She's a blast. Seriously, Spence, she had me laughing all day. I wasn't pretending to like your friends just to make you feel better, honestly, I'm not that nice." Ashley smirked, "Now, come on, I want to find out what all the fuss is about with this club."

Spencer could only stupidly grin with happiness as she allowed Ashley to pull her toward the entrance to Gray like an impatient little kid.

"Whoa." Ashley softly exclaimed as she looked around the dimly lit club. For a moment it almost felt as if she was back on the Mortal Plane at any one of the different clubs she used to frequent. From wall to wall, there were young, good looking people dancing, laughing, flirting, fighting and…hold on…were they actually drinking?

"Not so different from what you're used to, huh?" Brandi laughed, catching the surprised look on Ashley's face.

"Are they drinking? Can we actually drink? Like get drunk?" Ashley asked, not sure why she had just assumed that for some reason getting drunk was not something possible on the In Between.

"Of course you can, if you want to. As long as you aren't working or on call." Kegan explained, "Though I don't drink, I don't see the point."

Ashley snickered, how could he not see the point? The point was to let loose and have a good time. To forget about the stress of the everyday and just live for the moment.

_Though I guess I have a lot more moments now than I did before,_ Ashley pondered.

"That's just because you're my little anal retentive pookie bear." Brandi teased, mussing up Kegan's curls and then giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Kegan rolled his eyes and playfully pushing his girlfriend away. "One of us has to behave in this relationship."

"Oh, please, you love it when I'm bad." Brandi purred seductively.

Kegan turned bright red, quickly looking around to see if others were paying attention.

His eyes caught a very amused Spencer's with Ashley standing next to her smirking.

"Ah, so why don't we go grab a table?" He grabbed Brandi's hand dragging her towards the back where he had seen some empty tables.

It was still early so the club wasn't too crowded but within the hour it would be packed. Grey was one of the few neutral clubs in the city, opening it's doors to all; fates, reapers, muses, whoever. Most other clubs specifically targeted a certain type of crowd and if you didn't fit that criteria, you weren't welcome.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?" Brandi asked the others once they had secured a table and were sitting down. Just because her boyfriend didn't drink, didn't mean Brandi wouldn't. In Kegan's opinion, she drank enough for the both of them, but luckily she was one of those drunks where it was hard to tell if she was actually drunk or not.

"I'll just have a mineral water." Kegan requested.

_As usual,_ Brandy thought.

Sometimes Brandi wondered how in the universe she and Kegan had ended up together. He could be the most boring guy around, which was saying a lot when it came to Light Fates. But then, he would look at her in that way that made her heart feel like it was bursting out of her chest.

Or he would say the sweetest thing without even trying.

Turning her to putty every time. And then she'd be completely appalled at herself for ever thinking she could do better.

"Thanks, can you grab me a coke." Spencer replied, earning herself a raised eyebrow from the brunette sitting quite close to her.

"Only a coke?" Ashley asked, amusement swirling in her dark caramel colored eyes.

"Yes, only a coke, I'm really not that big of a drinker."

_At all. _Spencer met Ashley's gaze, daring her to say something.

Brandi snorted with laughter, "Not a big drinker is an understatement, Spencer is the worst drinker ever. A couple wine coolers and she's bombed. I bet elves have a higher tolerance than Spence."

"Elves are real?" Ashley inquired genuinely intrigued. _Hey, with everything else, why couldn't they be real?_ She reasoned.

"No, Brandi's just messing around." Spencer grinned, noting incredibly cute Ashley looked with her eyebrows wrinkled in concentration. "And not everyone has the tolerance of a 200 pound Viking like you, Brandi."

"Whatever, lightweight. Hey, Ash, you want to come with to help carry the drinks?"

Ashley nodded and stood up.

"I'll be right back." She sweetly smiled at Spencer before rushing to follow Brandi's rapidly disappearing form.

"So, Spencer, how are things going with Ashley?" Kegan asked as soon as the girl in question was a few feet away from the table. "Any clue on what side she's leaning towards?"

"Things are going fine." Spencer cautiously replied, not wanting to lie but obviously unable to tell the complete truth. "As for what side, I have no clue. It's only been a week. She's still getting settled in."

"That's good, I'm glad she chose you over Madison and Aiden to show her around."

"Yeah, me too. She's fun to be around."

"Not to mention easy on the eyes, huh?" Kegan winked at Spencer.

"I, uh, hadn't really noticed." She stammered

"Sure…." Kegan laughed, "because I didn't notice you checking her out all day when ever she was trying on clothes."

"What?!" Spencer exclaimed with forced outrage, "It's not considered checking her out when she asked for my opinion on every single thing she tried on."

"Funny that, she never asked Brandi's opinion…" Kegan continued to push, enjoying teasing his far too serious friend, which, coming from Kegan said a lot.

"Err, maybe she just doesn't like Brandi's fashion sense?" Spencer lamely offered, willing herself not to blush…and failing miserably.

Really what could she say? That she knew Ashley was trying to get a reaction out of her by trying on outfit after outfit that got progressively skimpier. That little episode finally ending when Spencer had to rush out of the shop to "go and uh...buy a book" so as to avoid seeing Ashley in a very very small two piece bikini.

God. Not that she didn't want to. She just didn't want to make a spectacle of herself by ending up in a puddle of her own drool.

"Here you go babe."

Their conversation thankfully interrupted from Spencer's perspective as Brandi suddenly reappeared to hand Kegan his drink. She wasn't sure how much more red her face could have gotten before it spontaneously combusted.

Spencer glanced around looking for Ashley and caught her laughing with a guy who was carrying the rest of their drinks. He looked vaguely familiar to Spencer though she couldn't quite place him.

"Ashley seems to have made a new friend at the bar." Brandi commented

"I noticed." Spencer said casually, not wanting to make a huge deal out of it even though her stomach was all of a sudden in knots and the tips of her ears burning red.

_Hey, her eyes are higher, jerk._

"And I noticed you noticing." Brandi took a sip of her drink, watching Spencer carefully. She'd suspected all afternoon that her blonde friend had a thing for the In Betweens new arrival.

Spencer reluctantly tore her eyes away from Ashley and her new 'friend' to look at Brandi.

"Yeah, well, it is my job, to make sure she's okay and everything…"

_Ugh. You are so lame._ Spencer internally chastised herself. W_ay to hide your jealousy.'_

"I'm sure she's fine, it's only Liam." Kegan said.

"Liam…Liam, the Sports Muse?" The light suddenly went on as Spencer mentally placed where she knew the guy from.

"Yep, that would be him. He's a really good Muse. He was the inspiration behind quite a few Bruins wins." Kegan replied.

"Hmmm" Spencer replied turning her attention back to Liam and Ashley. He could be the best Sports Muse ever as far as she was concerned but it still didn't give him the right to stand that close to Ashley.

Brandi and Kegan shared a knowing look. Kegan had called it earlier in the week and after the day of shopping, Brandi was convinced. They both knew that Spencer was officially hooked.

Finally Ashley and Liam made their way over to the table.

_About time_, thought Spencer critically appraising Liam. He was better than okay looking with his broad shoulders, muscular arms and thick black hair, though he still didn't seem like Ashley's type. He had former frat boy written all over him.

"Hey, you guys, do you know Liam?" Ashley asked the group, her eyes piercing Spencer's.

Spencer felt an unspoken challenge in her stare, though she wasn't exactly sure what Ashley was challenging her to.

"Hey, yeah, Liam, how are you?" Kegan shook the large hand in front of him.

Spencer scowled at her supposed 'friend' for fraternizing with the enemy.

_Well, he could be the enemy. You never knew which side those Muses were on. It has__** nothing**__ to do with the fact that his stupid, hairy arm keeps brushing up against Ashley's._

"Hi." Spencer gave him her best fake smile. "I've seen you around, though I don't think we've ever met. I'm Spencer."

"Hey, Spencer, I think we might have met once a long time ago. I'm friends with your brother, Glen." Liam nodded towards her. Spencer barely suppressed an eye roll; of course he would be friends with Glen. Her brother liked being a Reaper but often talked about becoming a Sports Muse.

"Maybe, I don't really remember." Spencer shrugged dismissively. She grabbed her drink off the table from where Liam had set it before putting his hairy, meaty arm around Ashley's perfectly smooth, bare shoulders.

Spencer was really regretting telling the brunette how great the halter top looked on her earlier, she should have told her to wear a few layers of clothes if she knew some frat boy wannabe would have his paws all over her.

Ashley leaned closer into Liam, laughing as she jokingly pushed him for whatever he had just said.

Spencer angrily drank her coke, almost finishing the entire drink in one go. She suddenly realized that coke just wouldn't do. She was going to need something much stronger if she was going to make it through the night without blurting out something horribly embarrassing or rude.

_'Hey! Her nose crinkling smile is only for me, moron!'_

"I'm going to get another drink." Spencer abruptly stood up, stalking passed Liam and Ashley on her way to the bar.

Spencer pushed her way to the bar, barely noticing any of the people around her. Her thoughts were focused too much on the fact that Ashley was hanging all over that meat head back there and barely even looking at her. She wasn't one to be jealous, so it really bothered her how much it was getting to her.

"May I get a vodka cranberry, please?" She ordered. Her fingers drummed on the polished bar, fidgeting with annoyance at the situation she had found herself in. It wasn't' as if she could go up to Liam and tell him to get his hands off of Ashley, the last thing either of them needed was a scene at the club with everyone around sure to talk.

Unfortunately, for Spencer, she was a pretty well known Fate in Los Angeles. She'd been around long enough to know almost every Fate, Light, dark and Gray, not to mention most of the Reapers and quite a few Muses. She was well liked and people tended to expect more from her, most likely because she had always been the perfect little Light Fate since day one. In fact she had only ever let her Superiors down once. It was a mistake she was hoping never to make again. So if it got out that she was crushing on the girl she was suppose to be helping, it wouldn't look very good, at all. Especially if her…

"Aw, look, Gauge, it's Lonely Lesbian Night at the bar. We should have invited Carmen." Madison's grating voice interrupted Spencer's thoughts.

'_Great and now my night's complete.'_ Spencer cringed as she turned around.

Standing in front of her was Madison, draped on the arm of her boyfriend, Gauge, like a cheap ten dollar hooker, with an outfit to match. "Madison. So glad to see you found the time to get off your back and get out for once."

"Whatever, puta, at least I have someone who wants me. Looks like our girl found her own fun for the night." Madison smirked as she looked over at Ashley and Liam, who now had both his arms circling Ashley's waist while he whispered something in her ear.

Spencer followed Madison's gaze, her stomach feeling like she had just gotten off a rollercoaster as she watched them flirt, apparently oblivious to anyone else around them.

"I hope he also wants that raging case of the clap I hear you have as well." Spencer snapped, irritated that somehow Madison even saw right through her.

Sherri, or was it Carrie? Whatever, one of Madison's plastic cronies was snickered off to the side of Madison. The Latina turned around and gave her a vicious glare, causing the girl to shrink back, hanging her head in deference. Gauge just stood there looking bored by the entire exchange. His dark eyes wandering around the club, no doubt looking to trade up for the night, at least that's what any other rational person would do if they were stuck with Madison.

"You better watch yourself, Spencer. You wouldn't want it to get out that you're pining over the new girl. I mean, what would mommy think if her own pride and joy was breaking some very serious rules?" Madison gloated, knowing she had scored a direct hit when Spencer flinched for just a split second before quickly recovering, a fake look of disinterest on her face.

"Please, Madison, you don't know anything. Your mouth is moving but all I hear is wahwahwah wah wah wahwah wah." Spencer pushed past Madison, roughly shoulder checking her on the way through.

"Just remember, Spencer, I'm watching you." Madison called out. "Did you see how upset she got? Oh yeah she so has it bad." She gloated to a still very bored Gauge.

"Maybe but you know Spencer, even if she does like that new chick, she'll never try anything before the 90 days is up, she's too much of a goody goody." Gauge sneered. He had no respect for people who were to afraid to go after what they wanted, when they wanted. To him Light Fates were just a bunch of scared wussies, hiding behind their council so they never really had to take a chance. They used their path as a way of depriving themselves of truly giving into their true desires, somehow thinking that made them better than everyone else.

"Then I guess we'll just have to make sure something happens between them. Alazzar made it clear that no matter what I do, Ashley can not choose to any other path but Dark."

The wheels were already turning in Madison's head.

Regardless of how, she was going to make sure that not only did Ashley choose the Dark path, but Spencer was going to be knocked down quite a few pegs in the process.

* * *

Spencer stumbled back to her table an hour later with quite a few more drinks under her belt. 

After leaving Madison, she'd found herself a seat at the other end of the bar and attempted to numb her sorrows.

A couple other Light Fates she knew had come up and started chatting with her.

And whilst she had been pleasant and made easy small talk, her commitment to any conversation had been minimal as she couldn't keep her attention from straying back to the dance floor where Liam was dancing with Ashley. Although his version of dancing apparently just consisted him hanging all over her while grinding into her backside.

Finally, at the sight of Liam sliding his hand under Ashley's shirt to place it directly on the skin against her hard abs, Spencer could no longer pretend to make pointless small talk and gave up, leaving the bar. She sat down heavily in on the chair across from Kegan and Brandi, her back to the dance floor and the horror that was happening there.

"There you are. I was about to send Kegan out to find you." Brandi pretended to chastise the missing blonde.

"I ran into a couple friends at the other end of the bar." Spencer shrugged, not as drunk as she'd like to be, but definitely not sober.

"Did you notice Madison and her cronies slithering around?" Brandi asked. She was perched on Kegan's lap having deciding that spot was much more comfortable than the hard stool she had fallen off just minutes before Spencer had gotten there.

Brandi was a bit more drunk than Spencer.

"Unfortunately, I ran into her. She cornered me at the bar."

"Ewww, now you have to get disinfected, who knows what kind of STDs you could have contracted just being in the same breathing space as her." Brandi giggled. Kegan just rolled his eyes are his girlfriend.

"Tell me about it, I feel like I have to take a long hot bath in bleach."

"Now that doesn't sound like any fun." Ashley said, sitting down next to Spencer.

"Where's Liam?" Spencer coldly asked, upset that not only had Ashley ignored her all night but for some swarmy guy that couldn't seem to bring his eyes up a foot to look into her deep soulful brown eyes. How could someone be that close to Ashley and not look, let alone get lost in those eyes?

"He's getting us more drinks." Ashley ignored the less than enthusiastic greeting from Spencer.

"How nice of him, better make sure he doesn't slip something into yours."

"Ok, I have to go to the bathroom," Ashley stood up, grabbing Spencer's arm, "Excuse us." She said as she dragged a protesting Spencer from the table.

"What is your problem?" Ashley asked as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Nothing? Why do you ask?" Spencer innocently asked, or at least she hope she sounded innocent and not like the raging, jealous brat she felt like.

"Nothing? You could have fooled me. You disappear for most of the night, barely saying a word to me since we got here and then you start making snide little remarks as soon as you do seem me again." Ashley ran her hand through her chestnut curls.

"You seemed a little busy, what with hanging all over that…that…frat boy." Spencer was frustrated, not able to find the words she needed to explain why she was so upset but without actually telling Ashley why she was upset.

"Ugh, seriously, Spence, what is your problem? Jealous?" Ashley shot back, pushing the blonde.

Spencer whipped her head up from where she was looking at the tile on the bathroom floor. "What? No."

"Good, it's not like I'm your girlfriend." Seeing the hurt in Spencer's eyes, Ashley realized that she had pushed too far. "Look, I was just making a new friend, Spence, nothing more." She explained in a much softer tone.

But it was too late, Ashley had hit a little too close to home for Spencer and even though she wasn't a vindictive person, it was still too fresh to quickly brush off Ashley's comment. "Fine, you know what, make friends with who ever. I don't care. You're free to be friends with whoever you want. I'm going home. Catch a ride with Kegan or your_new friend_."

And with that Spencer stormed out of the bathroom, a mess of conflicting emotions and wants.

Ashley just stood there. Her plan to make Spencer jealous had fallen into a heap around her as she realized that maybe she had taken things further than she should have.

_Rashly Ashley strikes again._

* * *

Spencer lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, replaying the conversation with Ashley in the bathroom over and over again in her head 

She'd been home for over an hour, having already showered and changed into her pajama's.

A part of her felt horrible at just leaving Ashley there at the club, while the other irrational part was still upset at being blown off all night.

She hadn't expected Ashley to be all over her or anything, even though they had been subtly, or maybe not quite so subtly as everyone around seemed to pick up on it, flirting all day.

'_Maybe I should call her to make sure she got in okay?' _Spencer contemplated when a soft knock on her door caused her to spring up off her bed in a flash. She knew the only person who would be knocking on her door at that time of night.

"Hey." Ashley softly said as Spencer opened the door.

"Hey."

Neither one knew what to say to the other. They just stood there staring into each other's eyes, waiting to see who would break the silence first.

"Can I come in?" a slight hesitation could be heard in Ashley's voice. Spencer stood back, allowing the shorter girl to enter.

"I'm sorry I left you at the club and for the completely insane way I was acting." Spencer quickly said as she closed her door.

She turned around to find Ashley standing directly in front of her, barely a couple steps away. Spencer's heart rate doubled at how close Ashley was.

"No, I'm sorry, Spencer. I'm sorry that I tried to push you, I'm sorry I wasted a second of tonight with the most obnoxious guy around when I could have been spending it with the most amazing girl instead." Ashley took a small step closer, "I'm sorry I was acting like an ass."

"Why? Why would you hang all over Liam if you weren't even interested?" Spencer's voice trembled ever so slightly, afraid of the answer.

"Because I wanted to make you jealous, so that maybe you would finally do something." Ashley plainly stated.

Ashley's words hung in the small space between them.

"I don't understand… what do you want?" Spencer whispered, though a part of her did understand and definitely knew what Ashley wanted.

It was the same thing she wanted.

Ashley took the last small step that separated them, leaning in and finally pressing her lips against Spencer's.

She wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her close.

It took Spencer two heart beats to fully comprehend Ashley's lips pressed against hers.

So much softer than she had imagined.

Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck for support as Ashley deepened the kiss. She was sure her legs would give out at any moment.

She had kissed plenty of people in her time but none had felt so right, so perfect as Ashley's lips did against her own. Through the thin fabric of her tank top, she could feel Ashley's heart beating just as hard as her own.

Spencer felt warm and tingly all over. All thoughts of how wrong this was or how much trouble she could be in flew out of her mind, because any amount of trouble was worth this feeling, was worth the way Ashley made her feel.

Ashley gently bit on Spencer's bottom lip, then ran her tongue over it, asking for permission to enter. She felt Spencer's velvet tongue caress her own in response. They continued exploring each other's mouths in a slow sensual dance. Ashley couldn't even compare this kiss to any she had ever had before because none had caused her heart to race as much or made her feel so incredibly safe as Spencer's was making her feel. None had ever felt as right as this first kiss she was sharing with Spencer.

Finally, reluctantly, they both pulled apart to take a few much needed breaths.

"You," Ashley whispered against Spencer's lips, "I only want you."


	12. The High Before the Low

**A/N: This is unBETA'ed but I promised I'd put something up, I'll have the BETA'ed version hopefully soon. Thanks for waiting so long, this is for everyone who hasn't given up on this story and The Merry Band of MisFit Brushes. **

**Also, check out SpashleyU "dot" com for your Spashley vid fix, because who doesn't want to watch every Spashley scene with all the other distractions edited out for free? And share the site with everyone you know.**

* * *

"Seriously, why didn't they get her some help? It's clear she had some serious issues going on." Ashley huffed at the TV screen. "No, instead they all just sit around laughing at her, still filming, making money off her."

"We can watch something else, we don't have to watch this…" Spencer tried for the fifth time to get Ashley to change the channel.

"No, I mean how can't you watch? It's like, because you know she dies it makes it all so much more tragic." Ashley continued staring at the TV screen while Anna Nicole Smith was complaining about her redneck cousin. Or at least trying to as she kept slurring her words.

"Would it make you feel any better to know that she's in a much happier place?" Spencer leaned back on the couch, tucking her legs under her. She felt her IQ lowering with each horrific reality show Ashley insisted they watch.

"Really?" Ashley finally turned her attention away from Anna Nicole's miniature poodle humping a pillow to look at Spencer. "Is she on the Higher Plane?"

"Nope, even better. She lives at the In Between's version of Disney Land with her son. You'd be amazed at how many people choose that for their final destination." Spencer couldn't keep the grin off her face at Ashley's disbelief. "She's Cinderella every night in the Parade, people love her."

"Seriously?"

"Truly"

"Cool" Ashley turned back to the television with a smile on her face.

Spencer ducked her head down, hiding the grin on her face as she continued to pretend to watch the television with Ashley. She could really care less about contrived "reality" shows but it seemed to be the only thing the brunette next to her wanted to watch.

Her own reality was more than enough drama for her to deal with. It had been a week since they had kissed. A week filled with longing looks, gentle and not so gentle flirting, a few stolen moments in Spencer's room filled with hot and heavy make out sessions that were getting more and more intense as the days went by.

Spencer knew it was only a matter of time before one of them slipped in public or someone found out and it was no longer just wondering whispers around the dorms. She'd caught Kegan and Brandi watching her and Ashley closely when ever they all were together, knowing looks passing between the two other Light Fates. She knew her best friends would never say anything but she still felt guilty hiding her feelings from everyone. Even though no one had asked her outright if they were fooling around, she still felt like she was lying to everyone.

Spencer didn't do guilt well.

In fact, Spencer Carlin was probably the worst person on the In Between when it came to dealing with guilt, which was why she was currently practicing something she was a bit better at, denial with a dash of avoidance. Hence the reason she and Ashley had been holed up in her room watching crappy reality shows for the last three days.

Spencer watched the brunette out of the corner of her eye. The last week had been one of the happiest she had experienced in a very long time. And that was saying something considering how long Spencer had been on the In Between. Her room was dark, the only light coming from the television. The shadows bounced off the walls, while giving Ashley's face a pale glow. Even in this lighting the girl was strikingly beautiful and Spencer couldn't help staring. The way her nose turned up just the slightest, the crinkle in the corner of her eyes when she laughed or smiled at something, those perfect pouty lips that now had a half smile on them, as if Ashley knew some secret and was only waiting for Spencer to ask before sharing it.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Ashley smirked, keeping her eyes on the television. Spencer blushed at being caught staring but then cracked up at the lame comment from the normally witty brunette.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer? Seriously? That's the best you got?"

"Um, didn't your mother ever teach you it's not polite to stare?" Ashley offered, her ears burning red at how very uncool she felt. In her defense, she found herself unable to think very clearly whenever she felt the blonde's intense stare on her.

Spencer busted out laughing, "Ok, that wasn't much better. Besides, how could I not stare when you're so beautiful?"

"Um, wow and you're making fun of me for my lame lines?" Ashley smirked, though inside her heart felt like it was melting at the corny sentiment from the blonde.

"Hey, that wasn't a line, I meant it." Spencer laughed while hitting Ashley with pillow from the couch.

"Uh huh, just like it wasn't a line when you said if I was a burger at Mickey D's I'd be the McGorgeous." Ashley laughed while trying to grab the pillow out of Spencer's hands.

"Oh, whatever, I only said that because you asked if I wanted fries with that shake when I was walking up the stairs earlier." Spencer blushed lightly at the extreme lameness they both had been displaying the last few days. Now that she thought about it, they were acting like a couple of smitten teenagers with their first crush.

Ashley successfully managed to get the pillow away from Spencer and hit the blonde back with it. Spencer lunged at the brunette and within a matter of seconds , she had the other girl begging for mercy as she relentlessly tickled her sides.

"Say it." Spencer choked out between laughs as Ashley squirmed under her, trying to get away from the persistent fingers.

"Ok…ok…Spencer Carlin is the Tickle Master…" Ashley exclaimed between gasps of air. Somehow, despite the fact she could barely breathe from laughing so hard and tears were running down her face, she still managed to roll her eyes while saying it.

"There that wasn't so hard, right?" Spencer smirked, still straddling Ashley on the couch.

"Do you realize how beautiful you are when you laugh?" Brown eyes turned soft while staring into blue ones.

The familiar heat that Spencer felt whenever the undecided Fate said anything remotely sweet spread over the blonde's cheeks. "Aww, Ash…"

"Ha ha, got you now, sucka!" Ashley exclaimed taking advantage of Spencer momentary distraction. She pushed Spencer off her and then straddled the other girl, reversing their positions. She wasted no time in repaying the Light Fate and started tickling her as mercilessly as she had just been tickled.

"Say it, Carlin, come on." Ashley demanded playfully.

"Alright…just stop…Ashley Davies rules…"

"And?" Ashley prodded the Light Fate.

"And she's the best thing since…since…Poptarts…." Spencer finished, breathing a sigh of relief when Ashley's fingers finally stopped their assault.

"And don't you forget it." Ashley teased while leaning down to place a lingering kiss on the blonde's lips.

"How could I, you're constantly reminding me." Spencer teased back, pulling the other girl more fully down on her. Their lips met again in an unhurried kiss, both taking the time to enjoy the others lips on theirs.

Spencer let out a low moan as Ashley's tongue ran along her bottom lip, followed by a playful bite. Their tongues slid against each other in a languid manner, neither fighting for dominance, just exploring the others mouth. Another moan escaped Spencer as Ashley brought her hands up her sides, under her shirt, the soft sensation causing the blonde to shudder.

Spencer was far from a prude, despite her goody-goody reputation, but in all her years she had never kissed someone that intuitively seemed to know exactly how to kiss her, how to touch her. They fit together as if they had been made for the other. She ran her hands through Ashley's silky hair, needing something to hold onto as Ashley's fingertips caressed the flesh of her breasts and her leg settled in-between Spencer's, sending her head spinning and her body humming to new heights.

Ashley moved her lips down to Spencer's neck, giving the blonde a chance to take a much needed breath. Even though she couldn't die from lack of air, she could still pass out and that wasn't something she wanted to do in front of Ashley. Somehow she thought that might ruin the mood.

Unfortunately for Spencer, she didn't have to worry about ruining the mood because the loud knock on the door did that quite well on its own.

"Spence? Hey, Spencer, you guys in there?"

Spencer didn't mean to push Ashley off with enough force to send the other girl flying to the floor in an ungraceful heap, but in her defense, hearing Aiden's voice calling her, from the other side of her flimsy door, startled her.

She shot Ashley an apologetic look as she sprung up from the couch, quickly smoothing down her hair and trying her best not to look like she had just been involved in a serious make out session while being groped by the slightly pissed off looking brunette ,who was still on the floor.

"Yeah, Aid, coming…" Ashley could only roll her eyes at Spencer's choice of words. '_We could have been…'_

Spencer glanced down at Ashley and frantically motioned for her to stand up before she opened the door.

"Hey, Aiden, hi, what brings you by?" the Light Fate asked with forced casualness. She self-consciously smoothed down the front of her shirt.

Aiden smiled at his friend as he walked into her dorm room. "Hey, I haven't seen you guys around for a few days, so I thought I'd stop by and see what you were up to." Aiden looked over at Ashley, who was still a bit peeved at the unceremoniously way she had been knocked on her ass. "Hey, Ashley, how's it going?"

"Great." She replied with as little sarcasm as she could manage. Behind Aiden, Spencer was frantically motioning for Ashley to behave. With a slight sigh under her breath, the undecided Fate put on a wide, fake smile, "I'm really good, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks." Aiden smiled again, looking between the two girls. "Um, I'm not interrupting anything am I? You guys weren't in the middle of something were you?"

'_We aren't now that you showed up…" _Ashley thought, suppressing the sarcastic comment on the tip of her tongue.

Spencer's eyes opened wide in surprise before she quickly tried to reassure her friend, "What? Interrupting? No, no, we weren't doing anything. Just watching some TV. Ashley loves our cable system…"

Ashley internally shook her head at the blonde's rambling attempt at acting naturally, she was a horrible liar. Ashley made a mental note to never have Spencer lie for her. "We were watching the Anna Nicole Show. I never got a chance to watch it before."

"Oh, she makes a great Cinderella." Aiden walked over to the couch and sat down. While his back was to the girls, Spencer frantically motioned at Ashley, pointing to the dark haired girl's shirt. Ashley gave her a look of confusion, not catching what she was trying to tell her. She looked down and turned a light pink, two of the buttons on her shirt had come undone. She shot Spencer a questioning glance, she didn't remember the blonde undoing her shirt.

'_The girl has skills…'_ Ashley smirked as she quickly buttoned them up and sat down next to Spencer, letting her knee _accidentally_ brush against the other girl's.

Spencer's over heated body shivered at the contact.

"Are you cold, Spence?" Aiden asked, momentarily distracted from Anna Nicole trying to talk her assistant into piercing her who-ha.

Spencer quickly glared over at Ashley, who only smirked in triumph. "Ah, yeah, there must be a draft or something, don't you feel it? Maybe I let some cold air in when I opened the door."

Aiden gave her a quizzical look, while Ashley cringed. _'Good one, Spence, a draft from outside, when it's at least 90 degrees out.'_

"What have you been up to lately, Aiden?" Ashley asked, distracting the Gray Fate from thinking too much about Spencer's odd behavior.

"Nothing much, I've been working on some council stuff and hanging out with this new Muse, Nadia, who transferred in from Brighton. You both should meet her; she's an amazing Art Muse. She works with Sculptors. The artist she's been inspiring for years moved out here so she followed." While Aiden went on about the new girl he was hanging out with, Spencer and Ashley had found themselves in a heated game of footsies.

It had started when Spencer lightly shoved Ashley's foot for the intentional knee brush earlier. Ashley had retaliated by running her big toe along the instep of Spencer's bare foot. Which, of course, caused Spencer to giggle but not wanting to alert Aiden to what they were doing, she had to stifle it. She shoved the brunette's foot away from hers only to have Ashley shove hers back. From there it had jus escaladed until they were playfully shoving each other on the couch, oblivious that Aiden had stopped talking and was now staring at them.

"Ah, what are you two doing?" Aiden asked, finally getting their attention. Spencer turned bright red and tried to sputter out a response.

"She started it!" Ashley laughed, pointing at the Light Fate.

"Wha….Hey, I did not!" Spencer cried in disbelief.

"Oh, you so did, Light Girl…" Ashley laughed, poking at Spencer's side, making the blonde squirm on the couch.

"Umm, yeah…what is up with you two?" Aiden asked, his eyebrows brunched together like he was trying to figure out an algebra equation.

All movement ceased from the girls. "Up? What do you mean? Why would there be anything going on with us?" Spencer started rambling in panic.

"Hey, who's hungry? I'm starving." Ashley cut Spencer off, getting a grateful glance for her efforts. Ashley got up and started heading for the door. "Well, come one, aren't you guys coming?"

Aiden shook his head as he followed Spencer towards the door where Ashley stood impatiently, "Man, I just don't get girls."

* * *

Ashley reached over and grabbed a fry off Spencer's plate, earning a playful slap on the hand from the Light Fate. "You have your own fries."

"Yeah but they're too hot to eat." Ashley whined, earning an eye roll from the blonde.

"Did you hear that the Councils are meeting to discuss what to do about that Mick St. John? He refused to apologize." Aiden said between mouthfuls of cheese sticks.

"Really? No, I hadn't heard…" Spencer was mildly concerned about the news. If St. John refused to apologize what did that mean? The whole thing could escalate into people choosing sides and that wouldn't be good for the In Between at all.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty serious. I'm surprised you hadn't heard yet. What have you two been doing for the last week?" Aiden set his burger down, slightly surprised that Spencer hadn't heard considering she was usually on top of all the latest news.

"Well you know, I've been trying to catch up on all the trashy reality shows I missed. I can't believe how many I missed the first time around." Ashley supplied, not wanting to make Spencer think of an excuse given her lack of skills when it came to lying. "My Fair Brady? Wow, I can't believe they really got married! They are like toxic to each other."

"Yeah, the Dark Fates love those reality shows, they can usually get the people on them to do anything." Aiden laughed.

Spencer just scowled, thinking of the times she had tried to get some random Real Worlder or Surreal Lifer not to do something stupid. It was always a losing battle when cameras were involved, people insisted on doing the stupidest things that they later regretted after it was all over.

"Spencer!!" A voice called across the diner loud enough to even make Maude look up from her soap opera on TV to see who was yelling.

"Amy!!" Spencer jumped up and almost knocked Ashley out of the booth in her haste to get to the girl that had just walked into the diner.

"Who's that?" Ashley asked, pushing down the knot of jealousy she felt forming in her stomach as Spencer's eyes lit up while hugging the light brown haired girl.

"That's Amy, she's a Muse, her and Spencer go way back." Aiden grinned watching the Light Fate and the Muse talk animatedly to each other, oblivious that his words had caused the knot in Ashley's stomach to twist even more.

They both watched as Spencer linked arms with the taller girl and pulled her over to their table. Up close Ashley had to admit the other girl was cute, even pretty. She had blue eyes, though not as deep as Spencer's they held a charm all their own. Not that Ashley would admit that because she was too busy trying not to glare at the girl who still had her arm linked with _her_ Spencer's.

"Hey, Aiden, how are you doing? Still sulking around?" Amy teased, smiling at the Gray Fate.

"Whatever, I was moody for like a short time, and you're still holding that over my head?" Aiden huffed, though a small smiled pulled at the edges of his mouth.

"A short time? Like three years!! Seriously, I told you she wasn't worth it." The Muse pointed at the guy, shaking her finger.

"Whatever." Aiden rolled his eyes, blowing off the comment. "What brings you back to La La Land? Aren't you supposed to be in London or something?"

"Well, Madonna had to fly out here to do a recording session and so here I am." Amy answered, shrugging her shoulders, as if travel all over, being Madonna's Muse, wasn't that big of a deal, though to her, it probably wasn't.

"Wait, Madonna? Like THE Madonna?" Ashley asked, momentarily forgetting her jealousy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Amy, this is Ashley." Spencer let go of Amy's arm and placed her hand on Ashley's shoulder, sending a wave of warm through Ashley' body. "And, Ashley, this is Amy, she's a Muse. Madonna's Muse to be exact."

Amy looked Ashley up and down, a smirk curling her lips. "_Nice_ to meet you."

"Yeah, you as well." Ashley replied, suddenly feeling like a steak being stared at by a hungry Texan. "You're Madonna's Muse? That has to be the coolest gig."

"Yeah, it is pretty sweet. I've been with her since the beginning, though, I had no part in naming her kids." She winked at Ashley. "What do you do?"

"I'm Undecided right now." Ashley admitted, yet again feeling out of place when everyone around her seemed so settled and sure about whom and what they were.

"Nothing wrong with that," Amy said, sitting down in the booth next to Aiden, "some of the best Muses I know had no clue what they were going to do when they got here and a few of the Fates I know still have no clue if they were put on the right side."

"It's a huge decision, and you're one of the lucky ones that get to make that choice before pledging allegiance to one of the councils because after that, things tend to get sticky." Ashley looked at Aiden, letting his words sink in. She had realized it was a huge choice but she didn't necessarily agree that she was lucky for being able to make it.

"But not impossible. Just the other day Kegan mentioned that girl, Carmen, had switched from being a Light Fate to a Dark Fate." Next to her, Ashley felt Spencer tense up at the mention of the former Light Fate's name.

"No, not impossible," Aiden conceded, "just really difficult, highly unusual, and it tends to causes a lot problems."

"Carmen's situation wasn't normal, or even right." Spencer spit out, shocking the others with the amount of venom in her voice. "She betrayed the entire Light Council and everyone who cared about her."

Tension sprung up around the four in the booth. No one looked at anyone else as the two Fates and the Muse seemed lost in their own thoughts at Spencer's words. Ashley shifted uncomfortably, not sure how she had upset Spencer but knowing she had hit a sore spot with the usually easy going girl.

"Well, that's because Carmen's an ungrateful bitch with her own agenda. " Amy reached across the table and unclenched Spencer's hand from the cup she was holding in a death grip. "And she didn't deserve a single person who cared about her because she was, and still is, only about Carmen."

Ashley was too busy worrying about Spencer and the past she seemed to share with Carmen to even get jealous at the fact that it was Amy, and not her, who seemed to be able to comfort Spencer and shake the blonde out of the scowl she's had on her face a moment ago.

For the second time, Spencer had gotten extremely upset at the mention of the Dark Fate's name. Ashley knew there had to be a lot more to the story between Carmen and Spencer than anyone seemed willing to tell her. And it didn't look like she'd be able to ask Spencer about it. It couldn't only be that Carmen had betrayed the Light Council, Spencer's reaction was too personal for that, Ashley reasoned. Ashley didn't care who this Carmen girl was, if she found out that she had hurt Spencer in some way she would make it her personal business to make sure she hurt Carmen back ten times worse. _'It's not like I don't have time, I have all of eternity now.'_ She thought with determination.

"Come on now, we've wasted enough time on that bitch. What are you all doing for the next couple hours?" Breaking through the tension and dismissing all things Carmen with a wave of her hand, Amy asked.

Pulled from her thoughts, Ashley noticed that Amy was still holding Spencer's hand across the table and rubbing the back of it with her thumb. Now, Ashley felt that rush of jealousy return.

"I've got to go meet with my adviser." Aiden looked at his Motorola Q and stood up, "Next time you're in town, let me know, I'll make sure I clear my schedule." Aiden said flirtatiously to the Muse then pulled her into a hug.

"Right, dream on, Emo Boy." Amy laughed, playfully shoving the Gray Fate. "But I will call you next time I'm in town. Or I could just follow the sounds of your manly crying."

"I swear, a chick sees you cry one time and they never let you live it down." Aiden muttered as he gave Spencer a hug good bye.

"Yeah, right, one time that didn't end for months…" Amy called out to Aiden's retreating form. The dark haired guy just shook his head as he left. "So what about you two, any plans for the afternoon?"

"No, no plans. Why, what were you thinking?" Spencer asked. Spending time with Amy was always a good time. The girl just had a way with making people laugh with her crazy ideas and witty retorts and with all the confusing thoughts going on in her head, Spencer could really use a stress free afternoon not spent thinking that what she was doing with Ashley was wrong. Though not wrong enough to make her stop because at this point, she didn't think she could if she wanted to. Ashley completed a part of her she hadn't realized was incomplete before the Undecided Fate came into her life.

Ashley groaned internally, watching Amy flirt with Spencer all afternoon was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I don't know, maybe some shopping with my favorite Light Fate and our new friend?"

"Yeah, Ash still needs to get some things for her dorm anyways, we've just been slacking." Spencer smiled as they walked out of the diner, waving bye to Maude who was still watching her Soaps.

"Great! It's been ages since I hit up the stores on the Boulevard." They all walked the few blocks to the shopping district Spencer had taken Ashley to before. Amy entertained them with the various stories she had of the happening in London, it seemed over there they had the same issues with snobby Fates and disgruntled Reapers, only their Reapers seemed more outspoken about it.

"They actually are talking about going on strike, which is crazy, it wouldn't do any good. The Councils would just bring in other Reapers from the surrounding areas until they reined them in." Amy was telling them as Spencer's Whiteberry went off.

A loud high pitch screech that sounded more like a fire alarm then a message indicator caused everyone around to look at them. Ashley jumped at the noise, dropping the shirt she had been looking at. Spencer quickly hit the button to turn the noise off, a mixture of embarrassment and dread on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Amy, I have to go…" Spencer started before the Muse cut her off.

"It's ok, you can't ignore a summons. And don't worry; I'll hang out with Ashley while you're gone." Amy smiled at the confused brunette.

"Summons?" Even though she didn't know who or what had summoned Spencer, she could tell it wasn't a good thing, especially since Spencer had seemed to pale considerable in the last couple minutes. She looked over at Spencer, her brown eyes filled with questions she couldn't ask out in the open in front of everyone, who was still staring at them, now whispering to each other.

"I'm sure it's not a big deal, Ash, maybe they just need a status report on how you're adjusting or something." Spencer tried to convince the other girl as much as herself.

"Then why didn't they just send you a regular message like they usually do?" Ashley asked doubtfully, wanting to believe it wasn't a big deal but not able to.

"You know how higher ups can be, always making things out to be bigger than they are." Spencer placed her hand on Ashley's arm to try and reassure her. She wanted to kiss her but seeing as they were in public, she had to settle for a simple touch, hoping that it wouldn't be their last one.

Ashley still looked doubtfully at the Light Fate. "Are you sure?"

There so were many hidden questions in those three small words. Questions that Spencer couldn't truthfully answer, so for the first time in her existence, Spencer lied with conviction.

"I'm sure, don't worry. Everything will be fine. I'll be back soon. I'll meet you at the dorms." She gave Ashley a confident smile and gently squeezed her arm.

The small gesture did little to slow the beating of Ashley's heart. Despite Spencer's brave words, she still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"So, how long have you and Spencer been together?" Amy asked with a knowing smirk after Spencer had left the store.

Ashley ripped her eyes away from the doorway Spencer had just walked out of and turned to the Muse, fear and shock swirling in her brown eyes. "Um, what do you mean?"

"Please, I've been around for a long time and I've known Spencer for most of that time. The looks you two give each other when you think no one else is watching would make Cupid proud."

Ashley took a deep breath, giving he Muse an appraising once over, she decided that she could trust her. "It's still pretty new, like brand new…Wait, Cupid is real?"

Amy laughed, a loud musical laugh, "You are something else. Too bad you're already taken. We could have had some fun while I was in town." She winked at Ashley, who was blushing a deep red, which only made the blue eyed girl laugh even harder.

* * *

"Ah, hi, um, I was summonsed?" Spencer approached the tall receptionists counter. The Light Council Receptionist held up a finger, indicating to Spencer that she would be with her in a minute. The waiting room for the Council Members Chambers and the various department heads was an intimidating place to be stuck waiting in. On the almost blinding white walls, portraits of all the Council members hung, in their White Robes and serious expressions, staring, unblinkingly down at all who were there. On the wall above the reception area large letters hung for all to see. White and blue flames eternally lighting the message of the White Council, **Illuminate the Path**.

"Yes, Ma'am, she just came in. I'll send her in right now." The receptionist turned to Spencer after disconnecting the call she had been on. "She's been waiting for you, go right in."

Spencer walked to the large double doors that dominated the other end of the reception area. A blinding white light poured out as they slowly opened. Spencer stepped though, blinking as she made her way down a long corridor. She stopped in front of a door, Department of Morality, stenciled on the glass. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the door open.

"Spencer, I've been waiting for almost 20 minutes." The tall blonde woman chastised as Spencer cautiously entered the office. "Sit down, we need to talk."

Sitting down, she looked up at the woman behind the large desk, "Hi, Mom, sorry, I got here as fast as I could."

"Spencer, you know how I hate to be kept waiting." Paula Carlin began, "and you've been avoiding me lately, young lady."

"What? I haven't meant to, I've just been busy…" Spencer cringed at her words, knowing she had just left herself open for one of her Mother's famous family first lectures she was so fond of giving her children. Despite how many years they had been on The In Between, they were still her children and she still treated them that way.

"Yes, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. How are things going with Ashley Davies?" Paula inquired, shocking Spencer by not delivering the lecture she was sure was coming.

"Things are going well. She seems to be adjusting alright. It's a huge thing to take in all at once but despite a few bumps, she's really starting to feel more comfortable, I feel." Spencer carefully chose her words, not wanting to tip her intuitive Mother on just how comfortable Ashley was getting, especially with the Head of the Department of Morality's daughter.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm also so proud of you that the Council decided to entrust you as the Head Light Fate with the responsibility of teaching Ashley what it means to be a Light Fate, to uphold our ideals and principles." Paula smiled lovingly at her daughter, her blue eyes, identical to Spencer's own, shown bright with pride.

"Yeah, me too, it's an honor to be chosen." Spencer stared down at the spotless desk, twisting her hands in her lap, feeling guilty for breaking the trust that the Council had placed in her by starting any type of relationship with the Undecided Fate that was beyond a friendly mentor type.

"Spence…Is there anything you want to tell me?" Paula asked, drawing out the question, "Anything about Ashley or your time together?"

Spencer looked up in alarm, trying to figure out what her Mother seemed to be implying. Taking a few calming breaths, Spencer looked directly into her Mother's eyes, hoping that what she told her wouldn't change things but knowing that it was the right thing to do, even if Ashley wouldn't agree. Even if Ashley got upset with her and they were torn apart, she had a duty to her Council. She only hoped Ashley would forgive her when the fall out cleared.

"Yes. Ashley can communicate with the living and manipulate objects on the Mortal Plane."


	13. When Will It All Become Clear?

**A/N Yeah, guess who's back... Sorry I have been a bad bad author and just let my poor stories just sit there all neglected and everything, but this time I'm back and I will finish this one and SFW. I have a new BETA who is pretty awesome, _letsbefrankimawkward_, you should check out the story she has going on right now, it's top shelf. So I think this chappy is a little rusty and was mainly to get me back into the swing of things, I have it all planned so we're good. Thanks for everyone who's stuck with me, I really appreciate it and to any new readers, welcome :D**

**Chapter 13: When Will it All Become Clear?**

The park was mostly peaceful; the faintest of breezes carried a slight saltiness with it from the ocean. Spencer took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. It'd been an hour since she'd left her mother's office, dumbstruck and more than a little confused. She sat on the bench, watching a few Reapers play Frisbee. They laughed as one of them made a dive for the plastic disc and somersaulted backwards, standing up triumphantly holding it. The Light Fate envied them. They didn't seem to have a worry in the world except for their next assignment. They didn't have to worry about keeping the balance intact or having to be a shining example for their council. They just had to be where their post-it told them to go at the right time and touch the right person, it was all so simple. Nothing like the predicament she found herself in currently.

"Hey, sister goody-goody, what brings you by these parts, especially sans a very hot undecided Fate?" As if thinking too hard about the Reapers had brought her very own Reaper, Glen plopped down on the bench next to his sister.

Spencer looked over at the blonde guy, forever stuck at 19 and full of that youthful mischievousness he had failed to lose regardless of all his years on The In Between. A slow smile graced her face, unable to resist her brother's cheery mood.

"Just processing after a meeting with Mom." Spencer tried to shrug it off like nothing but Glen knew his sister better than anyone. He could see the weight of the Universe on her shoulders.

Glen rolled his eyes, "Oh, _that_ must have been loads of fun."

"Yeah, a real party," Spencer replied dryly, staring down at her hands. Spencer always felt so emotionally drained whenever she had to be around her Mother. It was a shame because once upon a time they had been close, but not so much anymore.

"Well, you know Mom, Spence. She takes a while to get over stuff," Glen tried to console his sister. Every since the "Carmen Incident" as it was called, their mom had been especially hard on Spencer. Not that she had been particularly easy on his little sister to begin with, but it had been ten times worse since the incident. It had been over 50 years ago and Glen thought his Mom should just get over it. Spencer had been the perfect daughter and Fate since, but she still was hyper critical of everything her only daughter did. It wasn't enough for Paula that Spencer was a Head Light Fate, or that she was held up as an example to other Light Fates to aspire to be; their mother still always found something that Spencer needed to improve on, something that the Great Paula Carlin would have done differently and, of course, better. Glen was amazed his sister hadn't snapped under the pressure. It was one of the main reasons why he never wanted to be a Fate, though his lack of aspirations hadn't failed to bring him his fair share of lectures and disapproving looks as well.

"No, it's not like that. She was actually nice today but only because of my assignment and if I screw it up, it's going to be a lot worse than it was after that Carmen thing…" Spencer looked at her brother, head tilted, her eyes squinted in mild confusion, as if she was trying to figure out a calculus problem in her head.

The meeting with her mother had left her more confused and conflicted than she'd ever been. She felt as if she was being pulled in all different directions, one part towards Ashley, another part towards what was expected of her, another part towards not letting her mom down again and yet another part towards doing the job that was assigned to her by the Council. She didn't know which way to go, she felt completely off balance. For the first time she truly understood how Ashley must feel since coming to the In Between.

Glen reached up and rubbed his thumb gently between his sister's eyebrows where little worry creases had formed, trying to smooth them out. "Good thing you can't get wrinkles," He gently laughed. "You want to talk about it?"

"No, it's ok, Glen. I'll figure it out," Spencer sighed, grateful that her brother cared, but she knew she couldn't tell him what was going on, not just because her mom had told her that she couldn't repeat anything they had talked about that afternoon, but because she didn't even know where to start.

"Hey, how about we go pick up that hottie you have stashed away at the dorms and go down to the Mall?" Glen wiggled his eyebrows and gave Spencer his goofiest grin. "My friend Max called me just before I saw you. He said there's 'Must See Madison' action happening at the Mall."

"What are you talking about? Is she trying out for the IB's Next Top Skank? Because I'm pretty sure she has that one already hands down."

"Seriously? You don't know?" Glen could barely contain his glee. Spence must have a lot on her mind if she hadn't heard the news yet. With a clap, he jumped up, a grin so big on his face it looked like it would split in two.

"Know what?" Spencer demanded to know with a smile. His excitement was contagious. She was clueless, but judging from the look on Glen's face, this is was especially good.

"Ok, let's go grab Ashley from the Dorms, because this is NOT to be missed; trust me," Glen laughed as he tugged his sister's hand and pulled her up from the bench, almost dragging her towards her car.

* * *

**Earlier that Day…**

Madison was having a very bad day, to say the least. One could almost say it was one of the worst in her existence, not the absolute worst, but very close to it. It had started off normal enough, she woke up to Gauge snoring next to her, his large manly arm around her waist pinning her to the bed. Normally she didn't mind but he hadn't taken off his watch the night before and it was digging into her hip painfully.

As she tried to shift out of the bed without waking him, she ended up misjudging how close to the edge she actually was and ended up falling out of the bed, taking the lamp on the bed side table down with her in a loud crash while managing to break a nail.

"Shit!" she cursed, inspecting the damage to her once perfectly manicured nail. "Dammit! I just had them done," she mumbled. From the bed, Gauge only made a grunting noise and rolled over, snoring loudly. Madison got up, rubbing her ass while sucking on her fingertip. It stung like a bitch. She stumbled over to the counter where her kitchen area was and turned on the coffee pot. Grabbing the bag of grounded up Starbuck's beans she'd gotten the other day, she moaned in aggravation at how light it felt. A loud growl of frustration filled the room as she wadded up and threw the empty bag towards the bed where Gauge slept oblivious to the murderous thoughts his girlfriend was having in relation to him.

With a huge roll of her eyes and one last huff of indignation, Madison stomp off to her bathroom to get ready for the day, resigned to the fact she'd have to leave a little earlier to her meeting to grab some coffee on the way. She was already dreading meeting with her manager today. She had no real news to update him on about Ashley because the girl had been avoiding her like the plague. Most people might have been a bit worried, but not Madison. She was confident once she had the girl with her on assignments she could show her how the Dark Path was much more fun than being a wanna-be-do-gooder on the Light Side.

Promptly at 9 am, Madison walked out of her dorm, Gauge still passed out in bed. She strutted down the sidewalk, her Manolo Blahniks smartly clicking against the pavement. She knew she looked amazing. She was wearing a tight little red shirt with a neckline so low it was amazing she didn't pop out of it. Her long dark brown hair was immaculately styled with just the right amount of lift and wave, cascading down her back. She brushed her short black skirt down a little more off her hips. Despite the rocky start, this day was only going to get better. She was sure of it.

Thirty-five minutes later, Madison walked into the waiting room for the offices of the Dark Council Management. Her hair was a windblown mess, a dark, wet, brown stain ran down her shirt and she was carrying her shoes, the heel of the left one dangling, hanging on by just a few threads.

With a thud she slammed her heels on the tall black marble counter the receptionist was sitting behind. The woman looked up, merely raising an eyebrow at the disheveled mess standing in front of her.

"Madison, Alazzar is waiting for you," Deandra, the receptionist, informed the Dark Fate.

"I need to get presentable first; can you tell him I'll be a few minutes?" Madison barked as she turned towards the woman's room.

"Actually, you're already late. He has a very busy day, so you need to go right now," the receptionist said reproachfully.

"Look, I was accosted by a freaking Reaper as I was walking over here!" Madison seethed as she whipped around, glaring at the woman behind the counter. "I was minding my own business, drinking my nonfat soy latte from Starbuck's when some Reaper came flying down the sidewalk on his skateboard and tells _me_ to get out of the way. Of course I wasn't going to move for the likes of him, so he almost ran me over! Can you believe the nerve of that bottom feeder! I had to jump out of way, wedging my heel in a crack, which caused me to fall into a bush, my coffee spilling all over me, my beautiful Manolo Blahniks ruined! So when I say I need a minute to get presentable, I mean, I need a minute."

"Sorry, Madison, but he said to send you directly in when you got here." Deandra smirked. She'd never been a big fan of the cocky Dark Fate in front of her so she was more than enjoying the fact that Madison was more than likely in trouble. "He's already upset that you're late."

Madison turned back around and marched towards the large black granite doors that lead to the inner offices. With as much dignity as she could muster, she tried her best to smooth her hair down and straighten her shirt as she shoelessly walked through the doors.

The dark red carpet was soft under her stocking feet, a stark contrast to the sheer black marble walls that lined the hall. The blackness of them barely allowed the light to reflect off them. A shimmering silhouette of Madison followed her down the hallway. She would never admit it to another being but the affect always creeped her out. It felt as if she was being escorted by two executioners on each side, walking her to her doom. A small part of her felt that this time she might not be too far off the mark. She stopped in front of a black, glass door, so dense in its darkness that no light would reflect off of it. Embossed neatly in a red metallic print, Alazzar, VP of Acquisitions, shone brightly from the impossibly dark glass.

Taking a deep breath and one final smoothing down of her hair and skirt, the Dark Fate raised her hand to knock on the door. Before she could bring her clenched fist down, the door swung silently open as a loud, stern voice called out to her.

"Madison, get your ass in here, NOW!"

The anger in Alazzar's voice was apparent; something that was never good in a Demon and doubly bad when said pissed off Demon was your supervisor.

"Alazzar, I am so sorry. You would not believe what happened to me as I was on my way over here…" Madison started as soon as she walked through the door.

"Silence!" With that single demand from her boss, Madison instantly stopped her rambling and sat in the chair located before the large desk in front of her.

The desk was imposing, as was everything in Alazzar's office. It was made of cool black steel with the top made out of the same type of glass as the door. Behind the desk in a leather chair, wearing a suit Donald Trump would sell his soul for, sat a handsome man, almost beautiful in his perfection. He had jet black, hair that he kept cut short in the back and sides, a mop of curls covered the top with a few curls hanging down on his forehead. His features looked like they had been carved out of granite by the finest sculptor, but it was his eyes that pulled people in. They were like pools of obsidian, so dark with tiny fissures of gold. They were the type of eyes that people couldn't look away from, even as they knew he was looking into their very soul.

"I care nothing of your petty tribulations, Madison, and even less for your irrelevant excuses." Alazzar leaned forward, his hands folded under his chin, his index fingers tapping against his lips as he studied the Dark Fate in front of him. "No, what concerns me, nay, my only concern is your lack of progress with Ashley Davies."

Madison opened her mouth to respond but quickly shut it in a guppy like manner, as the Demon waved his hand, dismissing anything she might have said.

"I do not think you've taken this assignment seriously, Madison, for if you had, we would not be having this conversation right now." Alazzar slammed his hands down on the desk, the loud noise making Madison jump. His eyes blazed into hers as he continued his rant. "If you truly understood the ramifications and importance of this assignment, then Ashley Davies would be with you right now and not out shopping with that dreadfully wholesome Spencer Carlin and some Muse!" Alazzar glared at the girl in front of him, thoroughly disappointed in her. When he had picked her to handle this for their council, he knew a few of the other Supervisors had serious doubts about Madison. While she was good at her job and determined, she suffered from a serious case of overinflated ego, which, while quite common on the Dark council, tended to make her a procrastinator and over confident to the point that often she got in her own way of succeeding.

"Don't worry, Alazzar. I have this handled. She might be spending all her time with goody-goody Carlin now, but next week when we get to take her out with us, I know she'll choose the Dark Path. I see it in her. I've read her file backwards and forwards. Ashley Davies will be bored to tears on the Light Assignments. Ashley is a Dark Fate and a few good deeds won't wipe that away," Madison answered with a confidence she didn't entirely feel.

Alazzar's eyes burned a deep red as he stood up forcefully from his chair, hands firmly on the desk in front of him as he leaned across and glared into the startled eyes of the Dark Fate in front of him, her blasé attitude finally snapping the last ounce of his self control.

"!YOU HAVE IT HANDLED?" he bellowed with a force so loud it sounded as if the door to Hades had opened up behind him and all the lost souls where wailing and screaming along with his voice.

Madison shrank back in her chair, truly terrified of her Supervisor. It was like a burning smack across her face. She'd made a few mistakes, but normally she was let off lightly. This time, she knew there would be nothing less than banishment for her failure. For the first time in as long as she could remember, Madison felt her blood run cold with fear. In desperation to prove that she hadn't been slacking, she blurted out the first thing she could think of to try and gain some footing back with her boss.

"Spencer has a thing for her assignment, Ashley Davies. More than friendly feelings towards her. I've been observing them to get the proof I need to bring to you and the council."

The dark, burning red in Alazzar's eyes dimmed slightly as shock flashed across his face, replaced by a smile so devious is would have made Lucifer proud. He looked like a kid who had just received all the test answers to every final exam he had to take. "Are you sure, Madison? Because this is a very serious accusation to make and without proof, is completely irrelevant." Alazzar sat back down and seemed to relax, giving the Latina an appraising look. "Without proof that the pride of the White Council has actually acted on these feelings, then they are just silly rumors, Madison."

"I'm working on it. I've been doing this for a long time, Alazzar, and if there is one thing I know, it's how people trying to hide a guilty secret act and Carlin is hiding something. Trust me, I'll find out what it is." Madison sat up straighter in her chair, sure that she had been able to avert a crisis for the time being.

"Well you better, Madison, because if Ashley Davies decides to take the Light Path, then there will be serious repercussions for you, do you understand? If Spencer Carlin has entered into a more then mentoring relationship with Ms. Davies, then you had better get me some solid proof, ASAP. Do you understand?"

Yes, maybe he had misjudged her, but regardless, she still needed to be shown that her failure to have any proof to her accusations or lack of making any headway with the Davies girl still had to be punished.

"Don't worry, Alazzar. I've got this covered." Feeling some of her bravado coming back, Madison smirked at Alazzar.

"So you seem to think, but in all actuality, you don't, Madison. You have proven to be entirely too relaxed when given such an important assignment. Perhaps a day at the mall will instill the sense of urgency you are clearly lacking."

Ordinarily, a day at the Mall sounded like a great day to Madison, but the look on her Supervisor's face told her that she wasn't in for a fun filled day of shopping and a manicure and pedicure. Her stomach sank as Alazzar opened a portal and gestured for her to step through it.

The portal was as tall as Madison, touching the ground while angry red and dark grey light swirled around in it. The sound of high winds filled the vortex. Madison hated traveling by portal. It took less than a second, but in that time she had no control over what happened to her. And above all else, Madison was a control freak. Throwing her shoulders back and holding her head up high despite the pounding of her heart, she stepped through the portal and out the other side.

* * *

Ashley was annoyed. She had spent the entire afternoon pacing around Spencer's room, anxiously waiting for the blonde to get back, and when she finally had, she had Glen in tow. Ashley didn't mind the blonde reaper. Quite the opposite, but she was dying to know what had happened with Spencer's supervisor. The Light Fate had refused to meet her eyes, looking everywhere but at Ashley as Glen excitedly grabbed Ashley's hand, saying there was a can't miss event happening down at the mall. She didn't want to go to the mall. She wanted to stay there and find out what was going on because this wasn't just about Spencer. It was about her as well, and she knew it. If someone had found out about what she could do and had told Spencer's superiors, well she didn't know exactly what would happen, but Spencer made it seem like it would be bad, especially for them. Being separated from Spencer was the worst thing she could imagine at that moment. The Light Fate was the only thing that had kept her from completely losing it since finding out about her new existence.

She didn't understand why Glen kept shaking his head, laughing as they drove to the mall. It had better be good, she thought, because she needed to speak to Spencer to know that everything would be okay, and if not, how they could fix it.

The only acknowledgment she had received from Spencer since seeing her again was a weak smile and if it was meant to be reassuring it had the complete opposite effect on Ashley's already frayed nerves. She knew something was up, but Spencer seemed in no hurry to tell her what it was.

Finally, they arrived at the Mall, though Ashley couldn't figure out what was so important that Glen had to drag them out there to see it. The only thing she knew was that it had to do with Madison, and truth be told, she couldn't care less about anything having to do with the Dark Fate.

"Oh my God, you have to see this!" Glen laughed as he ran ahead of the two girls to the Mall entrance. "Trust me, this is GREAT!"

Ashley shot Spencer a questioning look, who only shrugged in reply and quickly followed after her brother. Ashley had no choice but to pick up her pace and follow along. A fact that was really grating on her nerves, Ashley Davies had never been a follower. People had always followed her around, but here on the In Between she was always following along. Just once, she'd like to know what the hell was going on around her.

A large crowd had gathered around the front of the main fountain in the Mall. The loud roaring of laughter could be heard as they approached. Glen was so excited he was practically bouncing as he grabbed Spencer's hand and pushed his way to the front. Spencer quickly reached back and grabbed Ashley's hand so that she wouldn't lose the girl within the laughing mob.

Glen pushed his way to the front, pulling Spencer and Ashley with him until they had a front row view. Spencer tried to cover the laugh that burst from her as a cough but Ashley had no problem openly laughing at the sight in front of them. She quickly forgave Glen for postponing the talk she needed to have with Spencer. This was so worth it.

In front of the Fountain, dressed in a full clown costume and make up, was Madison, singing the Willy Wonka _'Oompa Loompa'_ song, complete with the dance. Next to her was a little dwarf looking man with skin the color of burnt, red clay. Whenever Madison would stumble over her oversized clown shoes or forget the lyrics to the song, he would throw a cream pie in her face. A large sign next to her proclaimed, '**Pride Goeth Before Destruction.**'

Standing next to the girls, Glen was laughing so hard he snorted. "Looks like someone was a bit too full of themselves!" Ashley laughed with him, amazed to see the cocky Dark Fate brought down a bit. It wasn't that she was into watching someone else suffer, well not always, but she was a firm believer that some people never learned without drastic intervention and it looked like Madison was getting that in spades, or in this case, a big, red nose, funny pants, and cream pies.

Spencer silently agreed with Glen, but only smiled. While she couldn't stand the arrogant Dark Fate, she still felt a tiny bit bad for her. Public humiliation was never fun, especially when dealt out by a Demon. They had a knack for knowing exactly the perfect way to get their points across, which was always the worst way for the person on the receiving end.

The crowd roared again with laughter again as the little man sprayed Madison with a bottle of seltzer water for pausing to glare at a Reaper who had thrown a few pennies at her. The water squirted out and hit her straight in the face, causing some of her make up to run. Her hair hung in stringy clumps around her face. Spencer had to hand it to the Latina. Despite the utterly humiliating situation she was in, she never seemed to lose that arrogant, defiant look in her eyes. Alazzar might punish her, but he would never break the proud Dark Fate. Of that, Spencer was sure.

In the back of the crowd, leaning against a pillar, Gauge stood with his arms crossed, watching the spectacle before him. If the fact that his girlfriend was being humiliated in front of everyone bothered him, his bored expression didn't give any indication. The Afterlife was a pretty straight forward thing for him. He didn't feel the need to grovel, brag or act like he was the best thing to ever hit the Dark Council in order to climb the corporate ladder like Madison. He did his job and he was damn good at it. He had a good time, did what was expected of him, and stayed under the radar that way, which was how he liked things. It was the people with the naked ambition that caught the attention of the Higher Beings. Those were the people who had to answer to others and face the consequences when they couldn't deliver on the promises they had made with their over exaggerated sense of self importance. Gauge was perfectly content to sit back and allow all those people to hang themselves when they failed to live up to expectations while he just flew under the radar, onto bigger and better things. After a few minutes he turned and walked away, not even giving Madison a second glance. '_Maybe it was time to explore other avenues_,' he mused.

* * *

They'd been standing there for a while, watching Madison make an ass out of herself and while it was enjoyable, Ashley finally needed to get to more pressing matters. Specifically, why Spencer seemed determined to hold her off for as long as possible to tell the undecided Fate how her meeting had gone. Glen was still enjoying the show, by now having met up with a few of his friends, leaving Ashley the perfect opportunity to make an escape with Spencer.

"Spence." Ashley gently grabbed the blonde's elbow. Spencer turned around, her blue eyes glancing down first to Ashley's hand on her elbow, then up into the questioning brown eyes. Even though Spencer hadn't said a word, Ashley quickly dropped her hand back to her side. Something had flashed in those blues eyes that made her feel uncomfortable. Something in that quick look made her stomach knot up and her heartbeat speed up in a way much different from the usual way Spencer made her pulse quicken.

"Can we get out of here? I really want to talk to you." Ashley wasn't sure why she was feeling so unsure. She hoped she was only being paranoid, but Spencer had been acting off all afternoon and she needed to know what the deal was.

Spencer looked down for a split second. She seemed to be trying to come up with another excuse, another distraction, but finding none, she nodded her head. They both walked out the exit and towards Spencer's car.

They had barely gotten out there before Ashley start bombarding the Light Fate with questions.

"What happened? Do they know anything?" Ashley anxiously asked, all her fears coming out in a rush.

"Everything's fine, Ashley. No need to worry," Spencer reassured the scared girl. She wasn't technically lying, just avoiding answering directly. "Look, let's go back to the dorms and we can talk." Spencer looked around at the few other people milling around the parking lot.

Ashley followed her gaze, understanding that there were things they couldn't talk about in the open and silently jumped in the car. Despite Spencer's comforting words, she couldn't help feel that there was a lot more going on. She only wished she could figure it out.

"Ashley, there is nothing to worry about," Spencer offered for what felt like the hundredth time since they had gotten back to her dorm room. She pulled the shorter girl next to her closer on the couch, wrapping her arms around her and burying her face into the crook of her neck. A small part of her felt bad for trying to distract the confused girl, but she afraid that any more questioning by Ashley and she would crack.

The problem was she wasn't even sure what she could tell her. While they weren't in trouble, the stakes had gotten significantly higher since Spencer had talked to her mother. If it was found out that they had crossed the line between friendship to something more, Spencer had no doubt the repercussions would be severe. The least of those being them separated from each other.

Ashley wanted to believe Spencer but the blonde was being evasive. She could feel it. Pushing her hadn't worked so Ashley decided to let to be for now. '_At least until I get a better idea of what she's trying to hide._'

Besides, it was quite hard to think clearly when Spencer was nipping on her neck. Who would have thought that sweet little Spencer Carlin, pride of the Light Council, was quite the make out queen? Ashley moved so that her lips could meet Spencer's. It started off light and relaxed but quickly ignited into a heated kiss leaving them both breathless. Ashley let her hands roam under Spencer's thin top, pulling back to pull it over the blonde's head and tossing it on the floor. The Light Fate was quick to respond and soon Ashley's shirt joined hers. Ashley pushed Spencer back on the couch, so that she was lying on top of her, their legs intertwined. Her lips burned trails down Spencer's neck and chest, eliciting little cries of pleasure from the blonde that made Ashley's head spin with want. Feeling bold, she moved her hand over Spencer's smooth stomach and along the edge of the pants Spencer was wearing.

This time there was no interruptions, no one knocking on the door, no cellphones going off, no one to stop what was happening. No one, that is, except Spencer.

"Hey, what the…" Ashley exclaimed with surprise as she felt Spencer push her back. It wasn't harsh but it was firm enough that Ashley got the hint. Sitting up with a pout, Ashley looked down at Spencer. Her face was flush, she was breathing heavy, her hair was a mess, and she looked more beautiful than the brunette had ever seen her look before.

Blue eyes looked up at her, filled with confusion and regret. "Ash…" Spencer started but didn't know how to continue.

"Too soon?" Ashley asked, hoping it wasn't because of something she'd done.

"No…it's just that…" Spencer took a deep breath, composing her thoughts, which was hard to do with a half dressed Ashley straddling her. "It's just that, I want our first time to be after all of this is over. When we don't have to sneak around. When I'm not supposed to be helping you make the biggest choice of your Afterlife."

Ashley slide off Spencer and sat on the couch next to her, grabbing her shirt off the floor and quickly putting it back on. Spencer sat up, lightly touching Ashley's arm. "Ash, I do want to be with you, but it's complicated right now."

"No, I get it, Spence. It's fine," Ashley coolly answered. The Light Fate's words made sense but she couldn't help feel rejected nonetheless. "I got carried away. Being with you is the only thing that makes any sense to me in this place, but I get what you're saying." She didn't want to admit it, but the blonde had a valid point, even if it was frustrating. Ashley wasn't the most patient person, and the less freaked out she felt, the more her old self was starting to come back to her.

"Do you? Because I do care about you, Ash, a lot, but I want to go about this the right way." Spencer gently stroked Ashley's arm. "I've already made some bad choices in the past when it's come to relationships and I don't want to make the same with us."

A disbelieving laugh was heard from the brunette, "You? You've made bad choices? I find that hard to believe. In the couple weeks I've been here even I can see that you're basically the poster child for Light Fates, Spence." It didn't take a genius to see how the others all looked up to Spencer. Even Ashley had noticed that. Almost every day at lunch someone was asking Spencer for advice or looking for any excuse to be around the popular Head Light Fate. Ashley felt as if she'd met almost every Light Fate in Los Angeles because they had stopped Spencer at one time or another to say hello while she'd been with her.

"Yes, Ashley, even I've made some really bad choices. Actually, if it wasn't for my Mother, I'm pretty sure I would have been demoted." Spencer hadn't planned on sharing this story with Ashley so soon but decided that if she expected the undecided girl to trust her, she had to show she trusted her in return.

"Oh, sounds serious," Ashley teased. "What did you do? Over sleep one day? Play hooky one day from work?"

"No, it was a lot worse than that. I betrayed my Council for a girl I thought I loved, but who was only using me." Spencer voice was low, tinged with remorse. Still, years later she hadn't truly forgiven herself for falling for Carmen's lies.

Sensing that this was a lot more serious than she thought, Ashley gently took Spencer's hand, holding it while the blonde recounted her biggest regret.

"I was dating this other Light Fate, Carmen." Ashley's eyes grew big with recognition of the name she'd heard a couple weeks ago that had affected the normally relaxed Spencer so negatively.

"We'd been together for about a year and it was all good at first. The only problem we really had was my mom thought she wasn't good enough for me, but that wasn't the first time I'd dated someone my mom wasn't thrill about." Spencer smiled a sad little smile and shook her head. "Anyways, we'd been together for awhile and things were good, or so I thought, but then Carmen started to change. It was little things at first, like not really seeming to enjoy her job. Then she started questioning what we were doing. She felt like no matter what we did, it never made a difference on the Mortal Plane. Then she just started missing assignments, so I would fill in for her, covering for her, hoping no one would notice." Ashley gently squeezed Spencer's hand supportively, allowing the blonde all the time she needed to relate the obviously painful story.

"More and more I noticed her hanging out with the Dark Fates, but I wanted to believe that she was just bored and maybe looking for a challenge, maybe trying to see if any of them felt the same way. I was trying to find an innocent reason. Then I saw her talking to Alazzar, one of the Demons, and I couldn't explain that away so easily. I should have told someone. I knew I should have, but I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. I truly loved her." The last line was whispered as Spencer looked far away, reliving her memory. "That night, I questioned her about it and she got mad at me, saying I was spying on her. I wasn't. I had been looking for her to see if she wanted to do something, but no matter what I said, it only mad her more upset. Then I don't know what happened, but she was so angry, she pushed me into the wall. When I tried to leave, she pushed me again, hard, knocking me into my dresser. I was stunned and she immediately tried to apologize but I told her to leave. I should have told someone right then but I didn't."

Ashley felt her temper rising at each word Spencer was saying, how dare anyone think to lay a finger on the girl sitting next to her. Ashley vowed she would get even in one way or another, regardless of how long it took; she had all the time in the world now.

"The next day she came over begging forgiveness, but it was over. I didn't want to see her anymore. The worst part though, was I stilled cared about her. I still felt the need to protect her, even after what she had done, so I never told anyone in my council about her meeting Alazzar. About a week later she was on an assignment. A guy was going to set off a bomb on a city bus. Instead of trying to talk the guy out of it, she agreed with the Dark Fate. Two dozen people died who weren't suppose to because she didn't do her job, because I didn't tell anyone what I saw." Tears started pooling in the corners of Spencer's eyes, making them even more impossibly blue. Not knowing what to say, Ashley reached over and held the upset girl close, like Spencer had done for her the first night she'd been there.

"Spence, you couldn't have known. There was no way you could have known." Ashley hated seeing Spencer upset. It upset her more than her own situation upset her, which came as a bit of a shock to Ashley since she had always considered herself a pretty selfish person except when it came to her sister.

"I knew there was something going on, that something wasn't right, but I let my feelings blind me to what was going on, Ashley. Those people died before they should have because it would have been easy to change his mind. The file even said so. The very same day, Carmen flipped over to become a Dark Fate, a Head Dark Fate. The Dark Council transferred her to Chicago with another Dark Fate, Alexandria, who I learned she had been cheating on me with."

The more she heard about this Carmen girl, the more Ashley really didn't like her. She hoped for the Dark Fate's sake she never ran into her. It wouldn't be a pleasant experience for the traitor who had broken Spencer's heart.

"After it all happened, I told my Mom. She's the Head of the Department of Morality. She had no choice but to tell the council. They wanted to demote me immediately but she convinced them to give me another chance considering my spotless record up until that point. I've been proving myself to her and them ever since."

There was a long silence as Ashley processed everything she'd just heard. Not only was Spencer's mother also here on The In Between, but she was the Head of the Department of Morality, which sounded like a pretty big deal.

"Sounds like you have some pretty high expectations set on you," Ashley mused, finally understanding how much pressure Spencer felt on a daily basis. '_No wonder she's so freaked about us. Not only has she gotten hurt before, but I can see how this wouldn't look the best if it got out.'_

"You don't know the half of it. She's constantly watching me. I feel like she's waiting for me to mess up again. That's why I want to wait, Ashley. I don't want to have to watch myself around you. I want to be with you, but in the open with no secrets." Spencer lightly kissed Ashley. "I want to be able to kiss you without feeling like I'm doing something wrong because the last thing I feel is that anything about us, about this, is wrong. Others, unfortunately, wouldn't agree given our current situation."

"Ok, I'll try to keep my hands off you until I make my choice, but it's going to be pretty damn hard, Carlin. You're irresistible to me."

"I never said you had to keep your hands off me. We just need to go slow until afterwards. I don't want to give up the way I feel when I'm with you. When we're together, like this." Spencer looked at their intertwined hands. "I'm more alive than I have in a very long time, Ashley."

"What makes you think I'll be ok being your dirty little secret?" Ashley quirked an eyebrow at the blonde, causing her to blush.

"Well if you'd rather wait another…" Spencer glanced at the calendar hanging over the T.V. "39 days…"

"As if!" Ashley laughed, calling the blonde's bluff by quickly kissing her. "No, I understand. We'll go slow and keep it private for another 39 days."

"Thanks. I feel bad having to ask." Spencer felt a knot in her stomach instead of the relief she thought she'd feel after explaining the Carmen situation to Ashley. She knew she still had a lot to tell Ashley, but after everything she'd confessed tonight and the day she'd had, she was too emotionally drained to worry about it tonight. _'Soon I'll tell her about the promotion and everything else.' _Spencer promised herself. Right now, all she wanted to do was hold the brunette in her arms and relax the rest of the night.


End file.
